Control
by marmarpenn
Summary: You know, on the inside, I've hated him my whole life. Yet for some reason I was never disobedient. I listened to him. Well that's until Wally West came along. I was ordered to kill him, I didn't. And somehow he convinced me to come along with him, suddenly my life is changed. The thing is, what do I really want to be a hero or a villain? Set after Reach Invasion.OC.I don't own YJ.
1. Chapter 1

**Smallville**

**August 23, 2016**

**22:42 EST**

The thing is, I was never one for following directions. Even before the whole roller coaster named Dad came into my life. I was constantly getting in trouble in my foster home. Shoplifting. Talking back. Stealing from the other girls. My dad brought crime to new levels though-levels I don't like to follow. Like murder. Taking a tube of lipstick at the ripe age of seven is fine...murdering at fifteen. Well that's another story. Five years. Training.

When I was younger I was lost. I didn't know why I wasn't wanted or the possible reason why my parents would leave me on the doorstep with no name. Leaving me to the grasps of bouncing around in foster systems. Never to get adopted-sometimes abused. Sometimes loved than thrown away. It wasn't till I was ten when I knew better.

My father came and got me. My mom hid me in the foster system with no names so he couldn't find me. He did eventually, I mean he's a criminal mastermind after all and he has connections. My elder sisters were both 'rouge' one a hero and one apparently and inactive villain. He was determined I didn't suffer the same fate. So at the ripe age of ten, when he found me. He started to train me. The only thing I ever picked up was Archery. I was ok at hand to hand contact-but hand to hand combat doesn't kill people. Knives-I had no aim with. Guns kickback always threw me off. Swords were always too heavy for me even now. I'm small and only the size of a twelve year old now...at fifteen. But Archery I was good at. My dad's never liked that of all the weapons I chose Archery. He acted like it was cursed or something.

I figured it was because one of my sisters was good at Archery. My second oldest sister is apparently five almost six years older than me. The other is nine years older. I'm not stupid. Five years a girl a blond girl by the name of Artemis started to be the sidekick of green Arrow. She stopped two years ago. I suspected it was her. Which would explain why my dad hates Archery so much. My other sister I didn't have clue. I have a feeling she looks more like my mom than my dad. Both me and Artemis have blond hair like dad. I have never seen my mom either so I wouldn't know where to look.

I didn't know how to contact anyone-I haven't dealt with technology and ages. We didn't even have a computer in my dad's house. My phone was a crappy old thing that I could only call my dad on and no one else. If I wanted to get out of the Villain scene I couldn't. If I tried to run away, I couldn't even get far to find someone in authority to help me, before my dad found me and brought me back.

I was stuck.

Well that's until Wally West showed up, sucky part is, I was suppose to kill him.

He came to the door asking for help at approximately Nine o'clock. I was the one to answer the door. He was in some sort of battered yellow suit. He was taller than me with freckles and fiery red hair. He asked if we could help him contact his family.

I tried to tell him to go away-that it wasn't safe to be here. But my dad came in. Somehow recognized him as Kid Flash, which I have no idea how considering his suit was battered almost unrecognizable. My dad knocked him out tied him to the chair and ordered me to kill him in order to prove myself to the Light.

Killing was a line I hoped my dad never made me cross. I've beaten a few guys senseless but-not to the point where they actually died in front of me. I've stolen thousands of dollars. Stolen weapons. I've done a lot of things. Killing wasn't on my agenda.

"Kill him when he wakes up," my dad ordered.

That was the worse part, if I was going to kill someone it was going to be in there sleep. When they're awake I'd have to hear they're cries. I was afraid-more than afraid terrified. If I didn't kill him, I'd be dead.

My dad slapped him hard across the face making him shoot up he looked at me wide eyed. I was in my villain uniform. Tight leather pants. Midriff tank top leather jacket. A small mask that rimmed around my eyes. I don't think it made a difference, I wasn't even allowed outside of the house in chance I would try to contact my sisters. Or find my mom. So I wouldn't get ideas of freedom. A strap around my shoulder that held a jagged knife. My quiver full of a dozen arrows all which had a deadly point. And my bow.

Maybe once I killed this guy, Kid Flash, it would all change. It would all be different my dad would trust me that I was on his side.

But the thing was I wasn't.

"Amber," said my father. That's all he said. My name. I knew what he meant though. Kill him now or suffer the consequences. I'm not sure what the consequences were-nor would I like to find out, "Amber." HE repeated even more harshly.

Amber was a stupid name given to me by my first foster parents. I felt like it was never right. Amber was a color. Nothing about me was Amberish. Amber Jane. Jane was the last name they gave me. I don't know why that was even more of a stupid last name. My last name was Crock now. I knew that now. Amber Crock. It never seemed right.

"Amber," my dad practically was yelling in my ear now. I was shaking. Kid Flash was shaking.

"What's your name."

"Wally," he said. His voice didn't sound scared-sort of blank. Like he was use to being close to death. He couldn't get out of this. Last time I checked Kid Flash couldn't vibrate thru stuff. I use to be a Kid Flash fan when I was younger and more acquainted with the outside world. I had a crush and everything, "You don't have to do this."

"She does," barked my father, "Prove yourself to the light. This is who you are. Your a killer-that's all you are all you'll ever be. I'm not letting you be anything else."

I flinched, but I don't think anyone saw it. I wasn't afraid. More baffled-who was I? What was I? A killer-no I hadn't killed him yet...I'm still innocent. Than why was I reaching behind me grabbing my arrow and slowly strapping it to the string pulling back and aiming. I wouldn't missed. I've practiced archery every day of my life for almost five years.

3 years and 307 days to be exact.

That's 1,402 day's of practice I wouldn't miss.

The look in Kid Flashes eyes as I pointed them was a familiar look. I've watched my father kill. That was the look in someone's eyes of a dead man. It was enough to convince me otherwise. I turned and shot my father in the foot.

He yelled in surprised and I grabbed my knife from my shoulder strap and put it to his neck so he wouldn't move, "I'll never be a killer."

Than I hit him with the butt of the knife hard sending him slumping at my feet. I turned towards Kid Flash with the knife and he flinched.

"I just saved your life," I said, "Why would I kill you know."

"Dunno," he replied, "Your pretty threatening...Amber?"

"Yeah," I said cutting his binds, "Whatever. There now go before he wakes up."

Kid Flash shook his head in confusion, "What about you?"

"He wont kill me," I wasn't completely sure about that actually, "I'm his daughter."

"Wait," Kid Flash, "Your Sportsmaster's daughter."

I scowled, wow he was a slow one... "That's what I just said now leave."

"Nope," he said, "Not without you. Artemis would kill me enough for being dead the past few months but leaving you behind...well she'll kill me and bring me back only to kill me again. Then eat me."

"Suttle," I said, "And who exactly is this Artemis?"

"Your sister? Don't you know?"

"No," I said, "I have two sisters. I don't even know there names."

Wally frowned, "Do you think she know's about you?"

I shrugged, "Now leave."

"No way," he said, "I'm not leaving without you."

I growled in frustration. He was very annoying-but he may also be my ticket for freedom.

"Ok fine," I said, "But he'll come after me do you really want him on your back. He just ordered you to have you killed!"

"Whatever," Wally said, "Where we're going Sportmaster wouldn't go."

"Where are we going?"

"Gotham," said Wally.

"That's a seven-six mile drive if we're lucky!"

"Better fill up on gas then...uh do you have a car?"

"No," I said, "Well not exactly. I'll be right back..." I handed him a bat from the fire place, "Here. He still has that Arrow in his foot so he'll need to get that out before he can do anything. So just like knock him out if he wakes up."

"I don't need to be told how to do that, I'm a hero remember?"

"Yeah," I said, "A hero who I almost killed a few minutes ago."

I went to my room first grabbing a change of clothes in my backpack. I went in dad's room next. He had a secret stash of money in ere somewhere in case our home get's compromised by the League and we need to take quick exit.

_If I was a thousand dollars, where would I hide?_

I looked everywhere in the room. My eyes finally caught my dad's pillows. He really wouldn't hide ten 100$ bills there...right? That'd be so... I was proven wrong when I lifted the pillow and there it was. Hidden in plain sight. Smooth dad. Cliché but smooth.

I made way downstairs, "Ok," I said, "Follow me."

Wally nodded and followed me outside, "Where's this car of yours?"

"It's not a car-it's a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle," he exclaimed.

"I'm driving," I added, "If it makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't actually," he grumbled, "How old are you anyway twelve?"

"Fifteen," I said hopping on, "I have a thousand dollars- I'm taking it as far as it has gas before going to the gas station. Than we're not stopping all the way to Gotham. No food. No nothin'. This isn't a road trip. This safe haven of yours better be true. Because he is going to look for me. I haven't been out of that house in five years unless the League of Shadow's needs me. He's not going to like that I'm leaving now."

"Wow," he said, "Harsh."

I wasn't sure if he was speaking about my living expense or me myself. I didn't ask.

"Whatever," I started the engine as he got on the back.

"I still don't like this, your not even old enough to drive a car?"

"Well," I said, "Your the one who wanted me to go with you so bad-so it's your own doing. Now shut up before I change my mind about killing you."

"I don't belive you," Kid Flash said, "You said it yourself back there that your not a killer."

I narrowed my eyes, "Fine-I'm not a killer. But that sure doesn't mean I'll hesitate in breaking your legs and leaving you on the side of the road for my father to find."

"Wow," he said, "You are harsh."

Fantastic. I said this was going to be a long six hours, I pressed on the gas petal hard. Maybe I could cut it down to five.

**Gotham **

**August 24, 2016**

**4:07 EST**

I crossed the city line for Gotham sighing in relief. This ride was almost done-and my father hadn't found us yet.

"Well for a Twelve year old you did cut down a six hour drive to a five hour one so you can't be all that bad of a driver."

He was starting to get really annoying. I hate annoying people. They make me want to kill them, and like I said earlier I don't ever want to kill someone. Do you see the dilemma here?

"Whatever-if you wanted to get here fast why didn't you just run us here. You are Kid Flash?"

"I've been running for..." he paused, "Wait what day is it.

"August 24," I said, "Why?"

"I've been running for three months straight in the Speed Force," he said, "Everyone probably thinks I'm dead which is why we didn't Zeta-beam here either. I'm out of the system. And your technically a fugitive so...no running, no zeta beaming-twelve year old driving a motorcycle it was."

"I'm fifteen," I corrected but I had a feeling he knew that and was just trying to piss me off, "You were stuck in the what for three months?"

"Dunno how to explain it. Speed Force-it's what makes us speedsters run. I somehow in the midst of trying to run faster in order to keep up with the Flash and Impulse broke the thing above the Speed of light...it threw things off. I use to only be able to run just about the speed of sound and that was with a running start. And saved me actually from my molecules disappearing forever..."

"Fascinating," I said, "But very confusing-where am I going Kid Flash?"

"Turn Left-Uh you can call me Wally," he said than added, "Amber."

Yeah a not so suttle reminder he knew my name also.

"You know I've never seen you around like Sportsmaster and the Joker and such where have you been exactly?"

"I do covert more often than not, I don't even have a real villain name. They just use me because I'm small, stealthy, and decent with a bow."

"You don't like the light very much do you?"

"I've never been sure," I admitted,"I was bounced around in foster homes till I was ten. Thought my parents abandoned me or something. My mom was protecting me by hiding me in the foster system."

"Turn Left. For good reasons," Wally said, "Artemis was with her dad until she was fifteen also. Your mom got out of jail and took her away. Jade was too late, she's your other sister. Jade ran away on her own became Cheshire."

"Cheshire?" I said, "Jeez."

"You've met."

"No directly but I heard she got pregnant and decided to stop being a villain," I said.

"It's true," Wally said, "You have niece. Lian. Turn Right. And a brother-in-law named Roy Harper but it's a complicated relationship and your sister isn't all that reformed. She never could stand me."

I laughed lightly, "Well then it'll piss her off that I didn't kill you also."

"Ok," Wally said pointing, "Just up that road-see that Mansion."

"Whoa that's one rich house," I commented.

"It's where we're going, my er-friend lives 's the only place I could think of."

"It's safe."

"Oh trust me," he said, "This friend and Batman have a very good deal going on."

Wally hopped off the bike once we got the fence and pushed the gate open so I could drive onto the driveway. I parked the car upfront and followed Wally to the front door.

I noticed the _W _on the front door.

"This is Bruce Wayne's house. Bruce Wayne's parents died in a mugging when he was young. He was put into care of his butler. He adopted Richard Grayson from the Flying Grayson's act-nine almost ten years ago. Bruce Wayne is the owner of Wayne Corporations and at the moment has 1 trillion dollars. Making him the richest man in the world."

"Whoa," Wally said, "How do you know that? Wikipedia?"

"Sportsmaster made me memorize a bunch of facts about some rich people in case we ever pull a heist on them. We've tried to pull several on Bruce Wayne-but they were all taken down by the Justice League."

"Can't imagine why," Wally muttered his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," and Wally knocked on the door.

_**You guys like? Dunno if I should continue this the thought just popped into my head...what do you think?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Palo Alto**

**August 30**

**6:30 A.M. WCT**

As I stared at the ceiling in the small Apartment in Palo Alto. I couldn't sleep. I hardly slept last night, or the night before that. So I should be tired-somehow I wasn't. My mind was still racing.

I had a mom, two sisters, a brother in law, a almost brother in law, a niece...a life. It didn't seem real. That's probably because it was ripped from me. Stolen because of my father. Day came too fast for me and before I knew it Artemis was knocking at my door, "Wake up kiddo-first day!"

I groaned. No sleep- it wasn't good. But I managed with sleepless nights before.

I was offered to join the Young Justice team, Artemis said it'd be a good idea, and it's not like I'm loosing any of my skills. they're practically engraved in my brain. I didn't think it was a good idea on the other hand, but it made Artemis happy. People wouldn't like me I knew that-I wasn't the easiest to get along with. I was snarky, rude, closed minded. All I've ever known is crime and loosing things. Never having things in the first place.I didn't know how to help people.

I knew she fought on the fact for me to be on the team too, Dick doesn't like me very much, neither does Bruce. I get along with Jade well, which is dangerous since Artemis has warned me from the moment I came here. That Jade is unpredictable and could return back to crime any moment. I was trying to get away from a life of crime so that wasn't good.

I didn't think she turn, she had Roy Harper, who I liked despite Artemis and him bickering a lot, and she also had Lian. My niece-who surprisingly I didn't want to get away from. I mean I don't like children. There a burden and a annoyance. Somehow-Lain didn't make the cut of annoyance. Maybe it was because she was allowed to watch SAW with us, and laughed the whole time.

I got up. I noticed something on my chair. An green uniform. It was Artemis's old one, "Arty?" I yelled. She came in already dressed in a tiger unitard she held her mask in he hand ready to put it on, "What's this?" I said motioning to the outfit.

"Your uniform," she said, "you are going to need one if you want to become a hero."

I wasn't sure what I wanted. I mean, I didn't like the thought of murdering Wally, that didn't mean I wasn't still a theif.

"It was mine when I was younger," she said, "Keyword younger. It just-after Wally supposedly died I knew I was just too old for the whole Artemis thing. I'm Tigress now-even now that I know he's alive. But," she said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear, "I don't think you should go by my name maybe you can make one by yourself."

"I," I said, "I'm not sure-I can just be Amber."

"Yes," Artemis said, "You could-but as I know very very well. It can get a little confusing."

"Green Arrow's already taken," I snickered, "But maybe Aim?"

"Aim?"

"You know like people have to have Aim to shoot arrows," I said.

Artemis laughed, "I know-it's a good name. I wish I thought if it earlier."

"C'mon, Wally cooked us breakfast."

"Wally cooked, for people besides himself?" I said only half joking. I've only spent one week in Artemis's apartment for a week, and I could already tell Wally would be dead without Artemis, and her cooking for him. He'd literally starve to death.

Kindness wasn't something I was use too, I'm not trying to sound pathetic, but honestly it's true. I mean, if my father ever told me he loved me. Or attempted to tuck me in, I'd die of shock. My fourteenth birthday present was the opportunity to rob a tech industry for intel for the light. He forgot my fifteenth birthday. Well, I can't say I blame him, I did too-it was a week later where I realized I'd turned a number. And to be honest I thought birthday parties were overrated anyway. My dad may have brainwashed me more than I thought.

After getting dressed in the outfit I looked at myself in the mirror. It was Artemis's old outfit, a armored crop top, armored leggings, green combat boots and a domino mask. On the desk was my quiver and a bow that got smaller once I pressed my button so I could place it on my belt. I also had a small cross bow that compacted and strapped to my thigh.

"Mornin' kid!" Wally said. I smelt the smell of burnt pancakes and scrunched my nose.

"Wally stop," Artemis grabbed a spatula and swatted his hand, "I'll do the cooking-forever."

"Awe," he said, "But I wanted to cook for my favorite girlfriends sister."

"Don't let that get to your head kid," Artemis said, "He say's Jade's his favorite whenever he allows him to play on her Xbox!"

"Well sorry," Wally said, "Since you wont let me get the latest Xbox I gotta have gaming priorities from someone!"

**Watchtower **

**August 30**

**7:30 a.m.**

"Meet Aim," Aqualad said "Your new teammate?"

"Aim?" said Robin with a scoff, "Tigress's sister the one you were talking about you honestly let her-"

Nightwing turned down the look at the boy with a glare. Robin didn't cower back but he did shut up.

"Anyway-we have missions for all of you. Alpha Squad consists of myself, Nightwing..." I listened to Aqualad till he said my name. I was apart of gamma squad, consisting of Bart, Wondergirl, Beast-boy, Robin, and myself. I met Bart before, and actually don't mind him. He actually could make me laugh. I briefly met Robin too, but considering his older brother or whatever is Nightwing. I wouldn't really count on me and him going along. I never met Robin or Wondergirl.

"Kaldar, they're the youngest on the team are you sure-" Artemis started but Aqualad put his hand up.

"It's a simple recon," said Kaldur.

"Have you met this team," Artemis scoff, "Recon and us don't mix."

"C'mon Arty I'm sure it'll all be fine," Nightwing said he than glanced at me, "I mean almost everyone on the team is capeable."

I couldn't stop the glare that had now formed on my face, I didn't say anything. I was use to the Shadow's pushing me around. I was never good enough, never took the big risks in pulling heist. I always got them done-didn't I. I got them done without hurting people (too bad) or kidnapping them for ransom. Of course criminal's just like to do things the hard way-I've never gotten caught. While my father and his 'friends' have gotten caught numerous times.

I wasn't going to let Nightwing's bater get to me, it was obvious he didn't like me. I just had to prove I was good enough to be on this team.

I followed them to the ship that apparently Robin knew how to pilot and sat in the seat farthest from everyone else and examined my arrows. One or two pointy ones in case I got into a situation where the pointy's actually did good but other than that the quiver consisted of trick arrows. I just hoped that wouldn't throw off my aim. Artemis said it didn't for her, but me and her could have different shooting techniques for all I knew. I've never seen her shoot before.

"Hey Amber," Bart said sitting next to me with a childish grin.

"It's a mission we go by codename's remember Bart?"

"Who stuck what up your-" Beast Boy started and when Robin turned around to glare at him his voice faltered and I could have sworn he whimpered like a dog. Jeez, this Robin boy was tough.

"C'mon Rob," said Bart, "We aren't even at the mission yet-we should get to know our new team mate."

"Yeah," Robin said, "And I know exactly how you'd like to get to know her too."

Bart blushed.

"I'm Garfield," said Beast Boy.

"I'm Cassie and my anti social _ex-_boyfriend over there is Tim."

"Cass!" Tim snapped, "I don't want everyone to know my name."

"Tim you remember Batman gave up on the whole thing on you and Dick keeping your names secret from the team awhile ago," Cassie replied back snarkily, "Gosh it's so nice to see another girl-I'm been stuck on the lowest squad with these four three bozo's for far too long for my own good. I swear, if they make one more inappropriate joke I will kill them."

"Awe c'mon Cass," Bart said, "You love my inappropriate jokes especially that one-"

"Shut it Bart," Cassie said, "What's your name anyway."

"Amber," I said speaking for the first time. I didn't have a need to speak before- they were hardly talking to me.

"Amber, Artemis-sweet everyone in your family have an A name."

"No actually," I replied in a snarky tone, "My father is Sportsmaster remember. I don't even remember his real name he always has told me to refur to him by code names. My mom's name is Paula, and my sister's is Jade."

"Well she sure is a snarky one," muttered Garfield.

Robin-or well _Tim _snorted, "I don't trust her."

God this Tim guy is annoying me, "Well her is standing right here. So I'd shut it Boy Wonder before I do something I most defiantly regret."

"What _kill me? _That's what you League of Shadow's people do right?" Tim said in an annoyed tone, "Am I right."

"I've never killed anyone in my life," I said.

"Why don't I belive you."

"I didn't want to be a criminal," I snapped in annoyance.

"Oh yeah you just didn't choose the criminal life it chose you."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Sort of yeah-if you put it that way."

Tim looked straight forward smirking, "Well how did you come into the criminal life?"

"It's not like I was born with it, I spent the first ten years bouncing around in foster systems. My father found me 'took me in' trained me."

"And you've never killed."

"No," I said, "Murdering's low."

"Oh and stealing money from people isn't?"

"I doubt you'd understand," I said, "I doubt any of you would understand."

I was surprised on how high my voice had come, I'd stood up my fist clenched my arms shaking with obvious frustration. I slumped down in the seats.

"Well now that we've established Rob and Aim don't like eachother-it appears we're here," Bart commented.

**Metropolis**

**August 30 **

**8:15 am**

It was a recon mission, and lucky for me (yeah right) Rob was leader. There was a warehouse owned by Lex Corp. that seemed suspicious. The factory seemed to be uninhabited at night. Two of us would watch the parameter while the other three went in to investigate. Tim put me on the roof for parameter duty. Meaning if I screwed up, I was easily blamed for the mission being screwed over. I was there along with Bart, who I think Tim just didn't want to deal with him, (honestly at the moment I didn't either).

"Tim's better once you get to know him," Bart said.

I shrugged, "Yeah well he already hates me so I doubt I'll ever get to know him."

"Well it's better what you really do to him in my future," said Bart his voice a little serious.

I was confused at first, I almost forgot that Bart was from the future. Where the reach took over the Earth. I wondered what I ever did too everyone in the future.

"What did I do in the future."

"Spoilers remember, crash of the whole time continuum." he said very fast scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. I knew he was keeping something from me I'm not stupid.

"Bart," I said, "That'a different future-I'm different in this one."

Bart hesitated, "The Reach liked you. In that future not long after the reach invasion you killed your dad-in order to get away from him. You sort of went psycho, you know in that future thousands were dead. Sometimes it was kill or be killed, you were a little intent on the killing part. Reach found you, made you there general of keeping the slaves in check."

I bearly flinched at the words. If I didn't get away from my dad would I have resulted to kill him. I mean earlier I did shoot him in the foot without a few moments hesitation. But this was different? Was it-would I kill the enemy just as easily. If they deserved it. Wally didn't deserve it, that's why I didn't kill him. But if I was left with a choice to kill my dad, would I do it?

"Look Amber," Bart said, "that all changed when Wally stopped the reach invasion-he threw the whole thing off. Your dad found him, got him away from him. You didn't kill anyone. Your not becoming the Reach's general. Your a good person. I can see it, if you were really a bad person, an assassin...I would tell."

"How could you tell," I said a little bitterly.

Bart rolled his eyes, "I just can."

"Don't judge me so easily-" I started than I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. Someone by the electric fence...

"You see that?" Bart asked.

"Yeah," I said, "We should report."

"I'll go check it out-"

"Bart," I hissed but he had already zoomed away.

I pressed my hand to my ear and started to run in the direction of the movement, "We saw movements on the other side of the fence. Impulse went after it."

"And you _let him?" _Tim asked in annoyance.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter he just ran off!" I snapped, "I'm going after him."

"But the orders aren't to engage," I heard Garfield pipe up.

Tim groaned, "Get his ass back here. We're recon even if there were guards here, which there aren't, we weren't suppose to engage them. We have what we need. _A-squad _is heading back to the jet, call if you need us."

"Roger that _leader," _I muttered. I sort of wanted some action, I mean...I'm a hero. When was the actual hero work going to come into play.

"Bart?" I hissed. I was past the fence now and deep within the forest. I could bearly see a thing and thankful for my dad's stupid put me in a dark room and make me find my own way out while thing's were attacking me training exercise. I could give props that my dad sure could be creative.

Someone moved fast behind me, I turned around, "Bart?"

"No little girl," a girl said appearing from the shadows. Bart zoomed next to me, "Four lunatics all with powers and weapons all pissed off at me. I honestly have no idea what I did?"

I groaned, "Seriously-how do you manage to piss off everyone?"

Bart grinned, "Well I may have called the one with the whips hot _but..."_

The rest appeared around me and Bart. There were four of them. I looked at there abilities real fast. One had two whips wich she was cackling in the air as she smiled at me. Another had sharp looking claws that looked like they had electricity. Then there was the big one-Superstrength great- I really had something in my quiver to deal with that one. Then there was one with a sword who looked slightly creepy. She seemed simple to take down just one arrow to the heart-no electric arrow to the shoulder and I probably could deal with her. But I had a feel that wasn't how she was going to work.

_"Uh Robin-so going to need some backup," I said._

_"Great," Tim said sarcastically, "Nice job."_

What did I do?

They charged before I could ask Tim that. The one with the sword took a swipe at me and I vaulted over her using her head to move over her. She turned around confused and I kicked her in the face. I grabbed my electric arrow notching it in my bow and aiming at the big one hoping I could just take her out now. I let the arrow fly and it hit her in the shoulder.

She turned and laughed at me, "Tickles." she cackled.

Bart was right, these were lunatics. I shot another electric arrow but she only came closer. She stomped her feet and I was sent flat on my back, knocking the wind out of me. She charged and moved her foot about to stomp my face in. Instead I rolled out of the way and looked in my quiver for possibly the only arrow that could defeat her. But she went to stomp on my face again before I could. I rolled again. Ok don't have time to grab the right arrow. Just going to have to dodge her till she get's more tired, than try to attack her.

Wait one problem with that plan, what if I got tired first. I don't even know what race she is, what if she's Kryptonian? It'll take a lot for her to get tired.

Crap.

She stomped her foot this time I slipped back and hit my head against a tree I groaned and watched as she was about to kick my head again. But instead something flew past me hitting her hard in the face.

Thank the heavens for a superstrengthed Wonder Girl. I stood up.

Bart was down for the count and the sword lady was back up about to stab him. Damn, they just don't make electric arrow's like they use to. Gonna have to use something stronger.

Gas Arrow? Ok that's the one I was looking for to take down the giant lady-but I can't find it. Wait-there it is. I grabbed in notching it and aiming at the lady about to stab Bart it hit her before she choked and went down.

Bart groaned I walked up to him and put my hand down helping him up, to a standing position, "That lady can fight."

I couldn't help but snort and turn back towards the fight. Tim whip lady he'd managed to get rid of one of her whips she was only down to one whip but she still looked pretty dangerous. She was probably the leader. Cassie was still in deep combat with the big lady. The whip lady took a lucky kick and hit Tim in the temple sending him down. Cassie was sent flying into a tree (knocking it over) by the big lady. Garfield was fighting the lady with claws as a tighter. He had a scratch across his shoulder.

"Ok Furies, we've done what need's to be done. We're here and this won't be the last you see of us," the Whip lady said. I hadn't noticed the big lady sneak behind me and Bart and grab the sword lady. Before I could stop her she'd jump over me and Bart. Whip lady grabbed something off her belt and pressed it. Suddenly there was some sort of portal there.

"Remember what I said," she said before jumping through it. The rest of them hopped through. I ran and tried to jump through only to be hit with another body failing to jump through the portal. I groaned, and opened one eye to see who I hit. Great, it was _Tim._

"I had that!" we said in sync and glared at each other.

"Look neither of you were getting through that thing-you even if you did. Who knows what would have laid on the other side," said Cassie standing up from where she was thrown into the tree and brushing herself up, "That was reckless."

"Whatever," me and Tim said standing up. We turned towards each other again both are arms crossed, "Will you stop doing that."

I groaned, Tim shook his head, "That was a boom tube," he said after awhile, "from Apokolips."

"Apokolips? Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"A few years ago Superboy came in contact with The Forever People from New Genesis, Apokolips enemy. It's where are Sphere came from. Sphere was stolen from there, the Young Justice team saved it on a mission in Balashia. The Forever People and Superboy figured out that technology from both New Genesis and Apokolips was brought to Earth. According to The Forever people this was because Dessad's right hand man to there leader."

"There leader?"

"Darkseid," said Tim looking for more information on his watch, "Not much is known about him. We've only seen the Forever People and people from Apokolips a few times since then. The people who we just faced must be the Female Furies."

"Female who?" Garfield asked.

"Furies, like Darksied we know only the little The Forever People have told us."

"Well can we contact the Forever People-or like- you know get another one of those Boom Tubes and go after them?" I asked.

"Not our job, and no thanks to you they got to you they got away."

Tim walked past me hitting my shoulder, "No thanks to me?"

Tim turned around, "You were reckless-"

"Hold on," Bart said getting in between us, "I was the reckless one. If Amb-_Aim _didn't get here in time. I would have been Female Furies meat. And the whole boom tube thing-you both went after them."

"Whatever I'm the leader- I'm suppose to go after them."

"Since when," I said, "In the League of Shadow's we don't worry about this sort of stuff. I'm loyal to the Young Justice team."

Tim scoffed, "And your loyalties changed so fast from the League of Shadow's who's to say your loyalties don't change again. Your evil, I can see it, and one day I'm going to take you down."

He turned on his heals and started to storm back to ship.

"I thought you did fine," Garfield grinned at me, "Your pretty badass with your arrow's an stuff."

"Thanks," I said trying to smile. His words didn't effect me. I'd thought them any time myself. It was alike an internal war between myself of good and evil. Wa sI even Amber Crock any more, these past few years have been hell. And I would have done anything to get rid of my life be something else, be normal. But now that I had normal but I couldn't help but feel as if something was missing. I expected to be randomly drilled by my father any time of the day.

"Souvenir!" Garfield said picking up the whip from Whip Lady that Robin managed to hit out of her hands.

"Don't let Tim get to you, he's rough around the edges but can be really caring."

"Sure," I said, "And you broke up with him why?"

"Secrets," she said, "Tim likes to keep things to himself. He's a mini Batman. All the Batkids are like that."

"Batkids?"

"A nickname we have for all the kids Batman seem's to bring onto the team," explained Cassie, "You know, Batgirl, Nightwings, the three robins."

"Wait a second there's three robins."

"Over time yeah," Bart said, "First was Dick, the original Robin from the young Justice team. You know Nightwing. Then there was Jason, don't bring the topic up if you know what's good for you. Then lastly there's Tim-it's not easy living in the Shadow. Trust me I know."

"Anyways the main fact is, you did fine, just let Tim warm up to you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever..." I said, "let's just go home."

Well, I thought as I walked back towards the ship, that was a nice start to my team experience.

**I know I said that I wasn't going to update but it keeps nagging at me. So...enjoy! Review if you want me to continue because I'm really not sure about it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paulo Alto **

**September 1**

**6:56 a.m.**

As I looked at myself in the mirror fixing a loose piece of blond hair and smoothing it behind my ear. This day I was wearing a different costume almost, and it felt the most unnatural. A nice white blouse over it a v neck vest with a Gotham Academy Crest on it. A plaid skirt to short for my liking along with long socks. The only thing I could choose to wear was my converse, thankfully I wasn't in some pinchy fancy shoes.

Yeah world class villan goes preppy school girl. That's hilarious.

I remember when Artemis told me I'd be zeta beaming to Gotham every morning to go to the same rich private school that Artemis went to as a teenager.

Sure ok, it'd be nice to not be homeschooled, but I'm ok with public school. I'd much rather go to a school with people who have problems. Not to a school where people's problems are always solved with a few hundred bucks.

"You look," Artemis said from behind me. She looked like she was trying to say I looked great but she was biting her lip.

"Completely out of place," I snorted, "This is weird. Can't you like just enroll me in public school here-where I actually live."

"Amber," Artemis groaned, "You'll get use to it trust me. Sure most kids don't Zeta-beam to a different time zone to go to school. But we're hero's so it's not that weird. I was having the same feeling when I was also forced to go here-but you'll make friends. Kids just like you who have scholarships. Not even all the rich kids are bad."

I rolled my eyes, "Really you made friends with a rich kid."

"Dick Grayson, as a matter of fact, and that was before I knew he was Robin and we've worked together on countless missions before."

"Dick Grayson-that doesn't mean Tim attends..."

Artemis bit her lip, "Look after reviewing the team analysis, I've realized you two don't get along. You just have to give it time. People on the team didn't like me at first either, but look now I have some of the closest friends int he world. As a matter of fact, Wally hated me at first."

"Wally hate you," I snorted, "That'll be the day."

"It was the day," Artemis moved my hair to my other shoulder, "It wouldn't surprise me if you and Tim may-"

"Ew Artemis gross!" I said, "He's so annoying!"

"That all you got against him," Artemis smiled at me, "Now go, or else your going to be late."

I nodded grabbing my bag and waving at Wally who was watching TV in the living room. I hurried down the street and to the ally sliding behind the broken fence and to the phone booth where the zeta-beam was.

**_'Recognized Aim B34,'_**droned the system. In a flash of brilliant light I was no longer in Paulo Alto but now in Gotham.

Fantastic.

**Gotham **

**September 1**

**8:12 a.m.**

As I walked through the gates of Gotham high I couldn't help but roll my eyes, private school is so overrated. The campus was big everyone was dressed in there little uniforms looking perfect with there fake smiles.

It was a big campus, the first bell rang in three minutes and I still had no idea where my Biology class was. I hurried through the campus the bell rang and I walked fast still having no idea where my Biology bathroom was. I looked at my map, but if anything that was even more confusing.

"Fresh meat."

"I'm a sophomore," I said annoyed. Really people, I know I'm small, should you really rub it in my face every flipping second.

"Oh," four guys surrounded me, "We know that. We're talking in another sense."

One flicked a piece of my hair, I wanted to mentally groan. This is just so cliché, new girl get's attacked, all I need is some hot bruding guy to save me. I almost laughed, oh yeah forgot, I'm and ex villain.

One guy stepped forward in an attempt to grab my behind but I turned in a roundhouse kick knocking him on his back.

"Hold her down," the guy groaned. Two of the others grabbed me by both sides. The third one...well I don't know where the third one went. Maybe he ran off. I felt one of the other guys getting dragged off me by someone and the second guy I hit in the chest.

"That girl and her boyfriend are insane!" one yelled, "Lets get outta here!"

I turned to face my boyfriend the one who must have taken care of the third one and they guy who was holding my left side. I couldn't help but glare as I looked face to face with a smug looking Tim.

"I had that," I hissed.

"Clearly," he grabbed my schedule, "Lost?"

"No," I snapped crossing my arms over my chest.

"C'mon," he said narrowing his eyes at me, "It just happens to be that we have every single class together."

Really? What's the flipping odds I go to the same school, and have every single class with my worst enemy. Just my luck. Thanks Artemis, seriously.

Tim glared at me harder, "We're already late thanks to you."

"Oh and everything's always my fault," he grabbed my hand and drug me off to the classroom. He had a lot longer legs than me so it was hard to keep up with his stride. He didn't exactly take that though, he kept a tight grip on my hand as he practically drug me behind him.

I followed Tim down the halls, it turns out I passed the classroom twice. The bell must have rang sometime during my attack because when me and Tim walked through the door everyone looked at us.

Some of

"Ooh Timmy, seem's you found a girl... Way to go!" I immediately dropped Tim's hand which I forgot I was holding and crossed my arms looking away from him.

Tim had the audacity to chuckle, I turned to glare at him.

"Mr. Drake, may I ask why your late?" the teacher had a drone to his voice and I had a feeling I could probably just fall asleep to anything he talked about. Yeah, and private schools were suppose to be better.

"Um Amber Crock your new student got lost, she's a family friend so I had to help her. You know being the gentleman I am."

"Your so full of yourself," I hissed so only Tim and maybe a few people around us could here.

"Yes, how gentlemanly of you, it must have slipped my mind that you were coming today Ms. Crock. I remember having your sister as a student she was an exceptional young scholar."

Way to big words Mr. Biology way to big of words, "Oh yes she's er in college now..."

"Yes, yes in Paulo Aalto state, a very hard school to get into I here."

"Yeah I guess."

I honestly had no idea, how hard it was to get into Artemis college, or any college really. Collage has never exactly been a plan for me, you know, being a villain and all. Not that you need the reminder once again.

"Well, well...an open lab partner. Tim's always been exceptional alone but it seems he's the only one open. I'm sure two scholar's like you will do some exceptional work."

First things first first, this is a Biology class, not Star labs-I doubt I'll be doing some real 'great' work.

Secondly-Tim and me won't be doing great work. We can hardly stand each other. Now I have to deal with him during the missions and as a lab partner. Fan-flipping-tastic.

I slowly made my way to sit by him, Tim turned towards me in some sort of half smirk half scowl, which he somehow just made possible.

"Drake," I commented dryly.

"Crock," he answered back in the same tone, but his face said differently. He was smiling, he had the audacity to smile. He was obviously enjoying this a lot more than she should. I glared.

"Think something funny, Drake."

"Nothing Crock, except this year is going to be living hell...well for you at least.."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't count me out Drake- I can make this even more of a living hell if you give me the chance."

"Like I'm giving you the chance on the team, I know your going to betray us Crock. I don't care who your sister is."

"And I don't care that your somehow the spawn of a millionaire. You don't know me, Drake. You will never know me. No one knows me."

"Not even you?" he asked.

It was a good question, "No one even knows themselves."

And it was a good answer for me. But Drake seemed to take it as yet another thing to prove me wrong so he smirked dryly raising one eyebrow, "Ok-we'll see about that...Crock."

Oh this was going to be a long year, a very, very long year.

**Gotham**

**September 1**

**12:12 p.m.**

Somehow I got sat next to Tim in every class, and by then I was thoroughly convinced the world was most defiantly against me. At lunch when I was hoping to get rid of him, I realized I'd made no friends. Because the only person I socialized with was Tim, and that was mostly arguments. I realized that Tim was the only person I even knew here, and I also realized Tim was sitting in the corner of the cafeteria alone.

Since I wasn't exactly the best at social skills considering my first instinct when I meet someone is to hurt them, I ended up slowly migrating twords Tim. I sat down across from him. He bearly looked at his lunch and rolled his eyes dramatically, but said nothing. Not a snarky rude comment. Nothing

I guess me and him were taking a break from arguing every period.

I didn't mind the silence, I mean Tim was seriously close to giving me a headache, but for some reason now that we weren't arguing I almost missed it. Maybe we didn't have to argue.

Maybe I could actually make a friend.

"So," I said making Tim's head shoot up from his lunch, "Nice Weather."

"Your so cliché Crock," he rolled his eyes. Me and him hardly have used first names.

"Cliché?" I asked questionably.

"New girl first day already get's attacked, has no friends, a secret ex assassin-"

"Not assassin-villan. I did not kill anyone."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Your naturally awkward. Your like a walking comedy without having to be. Hollywood would have a field day making a movie out of you."

"So you think I'm funny?" I asked.

Tim rolled his eyes dramatically (he's been doing that a lot part of me is waiting for them to fall right out of his head), "No, I think watching what you do is funny, your not actually funny your annoying. And if your wondering we're not friends just two people who happen to sit together at lunch because we're on the same superhero team, and don't want to look like loners."

"Agreed," I murmured going back to eating

_So much for friends._

**Watchtower**

**September 1**

**6:02 pm**

Me and Cassie over the past three days of training have formed a bond. I don't know how to explain it really, I've never been good at this friend thing (considering I've been evil for the past five years it shouldn't surprise you). I guess we have some in common, some me and Cassie are nothing alike really.

1. Cassie and me are some of the youngest on the team

The team, according to Cassie is usually split into three squads. Sometimes randomly but lately it's three different teams. The eldest team, usually do the harder mission. The middle usually do missions that could go either way. Than there's us, the youngest, and least experience. We go on the little missions. Usually there just recon. The only ones I've been on have been technically recon. And none have gone as dangerous as the frist one.

2. Cassie and me are the only girls on the youngest and least experienced squad.

We're always placed together in training, yeah you guessed it, the guys drool over us. Well all except for Tim who's been claiming he's too mature to drool over guys.

According to Cassie he's just not over her.

3. We both have Tim issues.

Cassie and Tim are exes and while there on better terms than I'd expect. (Although I haven't had much experience with it- just a newfound obsession with Pretty Little Liars) **{A/N Like someone we know *cough* Sydney *cough* from my other story Trust Myself} **We just both have issues with him. I find him annoying and obnoxious.

Then there's fours- well actually that's about it. Me and Cassie are very different. Cassie's cheerful, gets along well at school, has powers-everything I am not. Somehow though we've befriended each other.

"So you seriously sit next to him in every class?" Cassie said reaching to grab her foot in a graceful stretch ,"You poor, poor child."

I smirked putting my feet together and bending down into a butterfly stretch, "Yup-and he's made a point to annoy me and any and every way possible."

"You know," Tim yelled from where the guys were stretching, "Training room has fantastic acoustics."

"We know," Cassie said, "We just wanted to indirectly voice to you how much you annoy us."

"How exactly did I fall into a relationship with you."

"I've been asking myself the same question for the past three days," I said rolling my eyes.

"Like you'd know what a relationship is Crock, or do you have a villain boyfriend that's going to help you betray us."

"Oh will you stop it with the traitor stuff," Bart groaned, "If she was really a traitor she would have already murdered Gar he's the most annoying out of all of us!"

"Hey!" Garfield complained.

"Your really one to talk," Cassie said, "I honestly think she would kill you first."

"Can we please like not talk about me killing people," I snapped.

"Well, well..." Tim said, "Someone sure is sensitive."

I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Five laps guys!" Dick said. He was the one to conduct the Gamma teams training, "Then we'll start on sparring."

I hopped up and started to run twords the front, much to my dismay Tim was right next to me. The whole time we kept moving faster to beat each other. The only person in front of us was Bart but he finished the exersize in five seconds.

I moved faster, he moved faster, I moved even faster. This constantly went on. Till we were finishing up our fifth lap we were pracillyh attacking each other to win. We ended up tieing according to Dick then clasping on the floor in exhaustion.

"You guys sure are competitive," Dick said standing and looking down at the two of us, "You know what I think is the best thing to resolve inter team anger. Sparring. You two will go first."

"Do we have to go first-isn't the rule that the last two people running spar?"

"Well I make the rules Tim," Dick said, "Now you two get up and get ready got it?"

Tim groaned and I stood up without complaint, because I didn't need the feel to argue. If Tim argued like that in the Shadows he'd probably be dead by now.

Oh you think I'm kidding, I've seen it happen.

Me and Dick got into fighting stances across from eachother.

"Ok on my cou-"

Tim didn't wait to for the count he through the first punch in a side jab to my face. I ducked before he could really hit me and did a round house kick. He probably would have fallen flat on his back if it wasn't for training with Batman.

He did a backwards round off roughly catching himself from falling in the end, "You need to work on your form Tim."

"Well," Tim complained, "It was better than me failing completely."

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to attack me or just stand there and play defense."

I glared, "Fine," Tim said, "I'll play offense."

He through a punch at my ribs I didn't have enough time to doge it so instead I grabbed his arm and twisted it not enough to break his arm but enough for it to hurt.

"Nice reflexes," Tim said through gritted teeth.

"Lesson," I said, "Best offense, is the defense."

I kicked him in the back sending him to the ground, **"Failure, Robin B27."**

"Impressive," commented Dick, "Very different style from your sister."

"Well first off," I said, "I should stop being compared to Artemis, we're different people after all."

"Fair enough," Dick grinned, "Your not bad-well not as bad as Tim's reports make you to be."

"Awe," I said looking at Tim who was now standing up, "You do talk about me."

"Don't feel so special Crock."

I couldn't help but grin.

**I'm starting to like this story. Even though I have no idea where the plot is going. I'm just kind of playing it as it goes. And for some reason that's why it feels like this story is realistic. Because I don't know exactly what's going to pop into my mind next! Hope you liked it. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Any artist's out there that'd like to make a cover for this story shoot me a PM, cause I can't draw worth poop!** _

* * *

**Watchtower **

**September 12**

**1:12 pm**

The thing about dreams is I hated them. Either, they were something better than what hell I was enduring or an evil memory of the worst of the worst times. Now that I was out of hell, they were just memories and nightmares of the worst of the worst.

This dream was a especially bad and reoccurring. I guess that's why nothing ever changed about it, or how I remembered every detail of it. Memory's a funny thing you know. You remember what you don't want to remember and forget what you don't want to forget. It's all apart of one twisted world.

That day I woke up to my dad telling me to be downstairs and dressed in five minutes. I was just over twelve and we were in that apartment in Los Angeles at the time. My father killed the real owners and decided it'd be a great place t stay. I didn't like it because he gave me the room of the roommate which still had some blood in it. It's not a great sight to fall asleep too.

I dressed in my normal outfit which I found suited for training. A baggy pair of jeans combat boots and a black crop top. I tied my hair up and hurried downstairs.

When I got downstairs breakfast was already made, and nicely which is suprising since I never knew my father was a good cook. He came in with a wide smile, I was surprised because it was genuine and not the fake smile he would put on.

"We're going to Disneyland."

I almost laughed, but by then I knew better.

"Don't look so surprised kid," he said narrowing his eyes at my shocked face, "Found out the owners already had two tickets for today."

"But those are there tickets," I blurted.

He hit me hard across the face, "Stupid children, have you forgotten that there dead? They won't be needing those tickets anymore. Now get in the car we're going."

I ate my last bite of eggs and hurried out to the car sitting in the back seat, because I knew if I sat in the front and said something stupid it'd be easier to hit me.

"Your old enough to sit in the front you know," my dad said about halfway to Disneyland, "Not that I really have followed the rules anyway with you. I have let your ride the motorcycle a few times."

"Forgot," I mumbled.

"Your a good kid," my dad mumbled under my breath, "I need to seriously start to change that."

That for some reason made me grin, I have no idea why it was just so ironic. Usually dad's praised there good kids, my dad wanted to ruin my goodness.

We got to Disneyland and surprisingly for once in my life my father followed the rules (with exceptions) he picked some lady's wallet and bought us fast passes for the front of the line. But at least he didn't kill her and take the wallet, that's the important thing. Plus the lady looked rich and snobbish she could deal without her wallet for a few hours.

He did everything we could do in a day of Disneyland and I was actually having fun. He was actually seeming to have fun. For once I felt like a real family.

Then I decided to push my luck, "Dad, am I anything like mom?"

He looked down at me with a hard glare, it was getting dark and he grabbed me and pushed me into an ally.

"You stupid, stupid kid," he said ,"Your everything like here. Smart, you got that knack for drawing, for helping people when your obviously evil, your both strong, have so much potential but so so stupid."

He hit me hard across the face and hard in the ribs sending a spring of tears to my eyes, "Find your own way home."

I did, I hitchhiked all the way home when my dad got there he had our bags packed and told me we were going to San Diego now and that Los Angeles was overrated.

* * *

**Watchtower**

**September 12**

**1:55 pm**

"Amber!"

I woke up on one of the couches in the living area of the Watchtower my drawings strewn around me. I was trying to sketch a scene of Earth. Yeah, I draw, when you live in a place where your not allowed to watch TV. Go on the internet and be on your phone you find harmless things to do like read and draw to be the best things. Not that I'd ever give up my PRetty Little Liars obsession now. I'm in too deep.

I also realized someone was in front of me, of course that someone was Tim Drake. I realized my defenses were totally down and I made myself glare and cross my arms at him, "What are you doing here."

"Well," he said, "I was harmlessly walking around the Watchtower when I heard someone screaming. It could have been someone getting attacked so I followed the screams and found you screaming like a little girl."

I scoffed, "I was not screaming like a little girl."

"Whatever," Tim said noticing my drawings his finger slightly touching the corner of a drawing of the outside of the hall of Justice, "These are good, you couldn't have drawn them of course."

"What if I did?" I asked.

"Well it'd be surprising," he said, "I'd never think an ex villain and traitor of the Justice Leauge would be doing something as simple as drawing."

"Well," I said, "When I was with my dad he didn't allow me to go on the entertainment in fear I would try to find out who my sisters and mother were. So I had to find something else to pass my time with, drawing, books, photography."

"Books," he said, "You honestly read too."

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Got a problem with that."

"No," Tim grinned actually, "Like I said before it's just suprising."

I raised and eyebrow and rolled my eyes.

"So what were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered starting to gather my drawing in a stack.

"Nothing doesn't make you scream bloody flipping murder..."

"Well why would I tell you," I said ,"Your not my friend."

"Yeah," he said ,"But we do see a lot fo each other considering we do go to the same school. You should tell me things."

"That makes no sense."

"Neither do you," he muttered than added, "C'mon it may help you."

"And why would you want to help me?"

"I'm not sure," he said ,"Then I could brag to you and it would make me look like I'm a better person."

"Fine," I said, "But you can't laugh."

"Ok," he said, "Fine."

"It was of my dad taking me to Disneyland, "I muttered down to my shoes.

"Huh? I couldn't even hear you."

"It was of my dad taking me to Dinseyland," I snapped.

Tim snorted and started to laugh like a little child. I liked his laughed actually it wasn't loud it wasn't too soft but it was nice. I didn't know how to describe it. But it was deciving-and evil. He was just evil.

"You said you wouldn't laugh," I snapped standing up and turning to leave.

He grabbed my wrist, "Wait-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed, it couldn't have just been a nightmare of your dad bringing you to Disneyland."

He looked sincere so I sat down beside him again swatting his hand which was still holding my wrist away, "Well it wasn't even a nightmare...it was a memory."

"A memory?" Tim asked in surprised, "Your saying your dad actually took you to Disneyland."

"Yeah I was surprised as you were-he was being normal once for his life. Treating me like his daughter and not like some sort of soldier. I trusted it too much asked some stupid questions. Then I was reminded I'd never be normal, I was who I was and how I could never be anything but a..."

"A what?" Tim asked he looked sincere and I almost opened my mouth to respond but then I shook my head and stood up.

"Trainings soon-we should get dressed."

I started out of the room.

"Amber," I stopped walking but didn't turn around to face him, "I think we choose who we want to be. And as much as I'd love to be right about you being a traitor. It's obvious your not evil."

I glared turning around, "You don't know what I am."

He didn't this conversation was bringing too many bad feelings I've been trying to deal with.

"Fine," he glared back, "I don't. Sorry for trying to understand."

* * *

**Paulo Alto**

**September 12**

**5:23 pm**

As I walked through the door after training I was rushed by a Lian holding Wally. Lian was thrown into my arms, " Schoolpaper. . . . . .topic *breath* . . . .library..Lianfor me."

Wally as talking way to fast for me to get anything he was saying.

"Wait Wally-"

"Best Girlfriends sister ever!"

"Wally!"

But he'd already thrown the giggling child in my arms. What the hell? I have no idea how to take care of a child.

I put Lian down in her high chair and stared at her for awhile dumbfounded. Well I am babysitting? Shouldn't I be doing something besides stare at her. She giggled and suddenly I smelled a very, very foul smell. Maybe she needs a diaper change? Problem, I have no idea how to do that. How about feeding her? Wait-that'll make her diaper need to be changed more- plus what exactly do babies eat?

I called Cassie first, than Artemis to see when she'd get home, I called my mom too, then Jade, Roy, Bart, Beast Boy-none picked up. The only other person's number that I had was Tim's and that was because he was on the Gamma team with me. But I didn't even like Tim, and why would he even know how to take care of a little kid.

Then of course Lian started to cry.

I tried singing, holding her, putting on SAW. Nothing was working.

Then there was Tim-maybe he could help. But how could Tim help more than me?

I ended up calling him anyway I was desperate.

"I'm taking care of my niece and I have no idea what I'm doing?"

Tim actually chuckled he had the flipping audacity to chuckle, "Ok I'll be right over."

He was over in then minutes with McDonalds in one hand he handed me a bag, "I figured you haven't had time to eat-why'd you agree to babysit her if you had no idea what you were doing."

"Look," I said, "This volunteer thing doesn't seem to work well with this family. Wally sort of dropped and ran."

"So you called me to help you," he smirked, "I feel special."

I rolled my eyes, "That was only because you were the last person on my contact list."

"I'm on your contact list," Tim said putting his hand on his heart and pretending to be flattered.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm on your list too stupid, remember same Gamma squad."

He rolled his eyes, "Are you going to keep venting at me or help me take care of the venting baby back here."

"Your suppose to be helping me," I argued.

"She's your neice-and why is she watching SAW?"

"She likes it."

"Your family is insane."

"Half my family is ex assassins," I argued.

"Point taken," he said, "Ok find me some apple sauce-what is that smell.""

"Her diaper."

"You don't even know how to change a diaper that's like the easiest thing-"

"Will you just shut up and help me."

"Ok find the apple sauce I'll change the diaper-do you at least know where the diaper and wipes are?"

"Top cabinet."

I went and found the applesauce and grabbed a spoon.

By the time I came back Tim had already changed the diaper and she was squealing excitedly in the high chair as Tim played peek a boo, "You know," Tim said ,"I like her a lot more than you."

"Thanks," I said.

"She can't eat with that spoon it's too big she has to use a baby spoon!"

"A baby spoon?"

"Yes," said Tim motioning me to get going. Lian started to cry again, "Hurry you've starved the poor child already."

I rolled my eyes and groaned, "A baby spoon? Who the hell makes baby spoons."

I searched the drawers for ten minutes before finding a small plastic pink spoon, I brought it to Tim already exhausted.

"About time," he said he opened the apple sauce and put the spoon it bringing ti close to Lian's face Lain's topped crying long enough to lean over and swat the apple sauce container straight out of Tim's hand and towards him causing ot to hit him straight int he face Apple sauce exploded all over hitting him and me.

I squealed hopping back and Tim turned and looked at me, "Look what you did!"

"What I did!" I said ,"You were the one who supposedly knew how to feed her."

"She's your niece!" I groaned, "Well I guess she's not hungry-turn SAW back on-she probably was just mad that you turned it off."

"Well now I'm all sticky it's in my hair!" he complained.

"God you sound like a teenage girl!"

"Just can you like get me a new t shirt and a towel."

"Yeah, yeah-just turn SAW back on."

I went to my room and grabbed myself a new shirt putting it on myself and then grabbing a towel getting it wet then grabbing one of Wally's t shirts from my sister and his room.

When I got in there Lian was happily watching SAW while Tim was impatiently tapping his foot, "About time."

"You have no patience I through the towel and shirt at him."

"You can change-"

He'd already peeled his shirt off and started to wipe the applesauce with the towel-for a second I admit I gaped, than turned right around and watched as some lady got her head chopped off.

"Well," Tim said making my head snap back towards him, "I'm hungry so I'm sure your hungry. So eat."

I nodded and plopped down next to him grabbing the second Big Mac in the bag and taking a big bite out of it. I stuffed a few fries in my mouth.

"Your weird," Tim said.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Well most girls hate McDonolds because their worried about there weight, but you eating McDonolds makes it look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm not exactly most girls."

"Nope," he said ,"you most certainly are not."

I couldn't help but smirk. I'd finished my food a few minutes later. I was exhausted. Lian who'd Tim had picked up after eating had fallen asleep in his arms. I was tired also and tried to stay awake as SAW played but soon drowsiness came over me and I'd fallen asleep.

**TIMOTHY DRAKE**

She looked peaceful asleep. Not constantly scowling or crossing her arms. She looked almost content, not so unhappy and unsure of herself. Lian was asleep now too so I brought her to the crib before walking back in. She was still asleep but it was freezing, I found a blanket and carefully draped it over her. She had a little bit of mayonnaise from the big mac on her cheek and I couldn't help but smirk. I carefull pushed it away with my thumb.

What the hell Tim?

She's going to be a traitor-you can't trust her. All the doubts I had through my mind were running through me. It's only been two weeks of knowing her and I've already found myself caring for her in a different way than I've ever cared for anyone else.

It was almost like falling for Cassie, but different. Falling for Amber was complicated-there's so many reasons why I shouldn't like her. Or care about her. I shouldn't have even came over here to help her with her niece. Why did I feel so excited when I saw her caller I.D.? I shouldn't have been excited I should have been annoyed. I shouldn't have said yes as fast as I could. I didn't even have to bring her food. I knew she'd be hungry though. I'd do it for anyone else I cared about.

Except I didn't like Amber-I couldn't. She was too risky, we still don't know how much training her dad put in. If this was all a plan. IF she was actually suppose to not kill Wally and supposedly betray her father.

None of this was making sense.

I sighed before taking one look back at Amber, "Have a nice night sleep-I sure wont."

Slowly and quietly I made my way out into the hallway of the apartment building. Artemis was coming down the hall, "Tim," she smiled genuinely, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh-Amber had no idea how to take care of a child. So she called me."

"Wasn't Wally-"

"Sort of dropped Lian and ran," Tim said chuckling softly, "There both asleep. And Amber's been fed."

"You'd think you'd be babysitting Amber not Lian."

"Oh it felt like I was babysitting both-there a handful," Tim winked, "Have a nice night Artemis."

"Yeah you too Tim," Artemis said, "Oh and thanks for being there for Amber-adjusting to not being evil has been hard for her. It was hard for me too- I didn't want to let anyone in. But soon, me and the original team formed the bond we still have today. Amber's going to need that bond with the Gamma squad. Your the future of the Gamma squad."

Tim frowned slightly-Amber couldn't have trouble adjusting. She's too stubborn.

Ok Tim, imagine if you were an ex villain trying to become hero after five years of training.

Yeah that sounds like a piece of pie.

"Bye Artemis."

"Bye Tim."

* * *

**Bat Cave**

**September 12**

**7:24pm**

As I zetabeamed through the bat cave I looked around for Bruce only to be met by Dick he had his arm's crossed and was smirking at me. He probably figured out where I was. God, I was never going to hear the end of this one.

"Were's Bruce?"

"Busy with League business, he wasn't very specific."

"Isn't he always like that," I commented dryly.

Dick chuckled, "And where have you been."

"Amber's."

Dick turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Really now."

"It wasn't like that Dick," I explained, "Wally sort of dropped Lain and ran. And Amber being an ex. Villain has never taken care of a little kid before."

"Ok then," Dick smirked crossing his arms, "You know as your older brother and taking it that Bruce isn't here to tell you this type of stuff."

"Dick."

"I think it's best-"

"Don't," I was already hurrying up the steps of the bat cave.

"Use protection!"

"Dick!"I complained sure my face was now beat red.

Dick hurried up the steps behind him, "Ok c'mon Tim." Dick messed up my hair, "I was just messing with you."

"Whatever," I said, "I'm exhausted and Bruce is expecting me to join him on petrol in two hours, so I'm heading to bed."

"Well good," Dick yelled down the hall, "You need some sleep your like a grumpy hormonal girl teenager right now!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys, hope you like this. Any artist's out there who'd like to make a cover for this story, I suck at drawing and I can't make anything up really. I'm not creative in that aspect, shoot me a PM! Thanks for reading!**_

**Gotham**

**September 17**

**8:40 pm**

Friday's suck. I was in the middle of Chemistry right now Tim sitting right next to me trying to do this experiment. Tim was some sort of Chemistry genius while me and on the other hand am confused. I'm not sure exactly what to call our relationship.

Friends? Well we argue all the time, but over the past...it'll be a month in a little under a week. I can't help but feel some sort of connection with him.

But it's not a friendship.

"Are you listening to me Crock?"

"Not really Drake," I said rolling my eyes. His stupid thing with my last name. When he gets annoyed or angry with me, he almost always calls me by my last name. I don't like it. My last name reminds me that I'm related to my father.

"Well you should unless you want to make a toxin that knocks you into a coma."

"Anything that will help me sleep," I complained.

"Poor you, I only got three hours of sleep."

"Yeah me too-remember same mission."

"You don't see me complaining."

"I got no sleep the night before that-there was an emergency with Green Arrow and he called Artemis, me and Roy to help."

"Will you be more quiet someone will hear us and figure out who we are," he hissed pinching my arm a little.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah like someone would ease drop on us, the losers of the flipping school. Plus if they do hear us they'll just take us as loonies, it's not like they'd actually belive your Robin sidekick of Batman. And I'm Aim sidekick of new hero of Paulo Alto Tigress."

"How is the whole Tigress, Aim thing working out."

"Why would you care?"

"Curiosity, I don't thing Tigress and Aim will work out. Tigress maybe but once-"

"I betray the whole team it'll all blow up," I rolled my eyes at the same thing he's been saying for the past three weeks.

"Defidently," he said elbowing me in the ribs, "Now your getting it."

I snorted, "It's working fine. I mean, I'm use to listening orders and Artemis is use to being bossy."

"Wally's getting back in the game good?" Tim sounded a little concerned and I couldn't help but find the way his face soften when he said this the slightest bit cute. I then shook my head-stop it Amber.

"Yeah-him Barry, and Bart work together well. After hitting the speed of light and going threw the speed force, he's technically faster than even Bart."

Tim nodded when suddenly his phone started to beep. I looked over at Mr. Hanes, he was as deaf as a bat. He wasn't even hearing this.

It was from Dick Grayson (aka Nightwing) , _"Mission Gamma Squad needed get out of class immediately."_

I heard my phone in my backpack buzz meaning I got the same exact text.

I looked over at him he nodded and said in a hurried urgent voice, "I'm going to make an explosion and your going to faint. You'll be ok in ten minutes."

"Tim!" I hissed, "I'm not sure."

Tim had already dumped the ingredient's in the pot, "Hey Amber something wrong with our experiment-how about you look?"

I glared before brining my face closer making sure I'd inhale the fumes suddenly the pot started to boil and a vapor came out that was sickly sweet.

"Everyone out of the classroom now!" said.

I felt dizzy Tim put his sweater vest over his face and I tried to stand but my nee's buckled, "HE caught me before I hit the ground.

"I hate you," I mumbled in Tim's ear before I fell into darkness.

* * *

**Gotham**

**September 17**

**9:03 pm**

"Hey Crock," someone was shaking me, "Crock wake up, we need to go through the zeta beam."

I opened my eyes and immediately winced from the bright sunlight, "My head."

"Yeah," he said, "That'll wear off in a few hours."

"You drug me?" I said.

"Yeah-then pretended I was putting you into an ambulance to the hospital," Tim shrugged with a slight roll of his eyes, "But you didn't die, that's the important thing."

"I could have died," I said has he grabbed my elbow's helping me stand up.

"No," he laughed, "Your so gullable-can you stand?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Good because we're so going to be late for the mission briefing I carried you all the way here-and boy you are heavy!"

"Did you just call me fat?"

"Go through the zetabeam."

I glared shaking my head and then walking through, "Gamma team," Nightwing ordered once me and Tim got through, "Suit up."

I went to the girls locker room where Cassie was already there, "What's going on?"

"Dunno," Cassie said, "I got called during English had to pretend I was sick. How'd you and Tim get out of school."

"Tim drugged me," I answered.

Cassie chuckled, "Demigod's don't get drugged."

I rolled my eyes, of course Cassie takes now to rub it in my face that she's flipping a half god.

"Sure they don't, tell that to Timothy Drake, he'll find away."

Me and Cassie hurried out, we were the last ones there.

"Girls," scoffed Bart, "There always so slow."

I crossed my arms and glared, "Shut up-not all of us have superspeed."

"Guys," Nightwing said in a harsh tone that make us all snap our heads toward him.

"Were's Aqualad shouldn't he be the one assigning the team being team leader and all?" Garfield asked.

"Aqualad is in the field-along with every other member of the League and Young Justice team-the only choice right now is you. Sportsmaster, Bane, and Kobra have ceased to start working again on an island that the original Young Justice team worked on a few years ago. I planted a chip through the islands database in case it were to become active again and it has. This island is very dangerous especially with, Bane, Kobra's and Sportsmaster's men around."

"Sportsmaster doesn't have hench men, he's a soloist guy. Well beside having me around, occasionally."

Nightwing nodded, "You guys will go in for recon, and not engage unless absolutely necessary," he looked directly at Bart when he said this, considering Bart had blown several of our recon covers, "Got it."

"Got it," we replied in sync. Bart hit his suit changing to stealth mode.

"So ready for this mission!" he pumped his fist and grinned before speeding to the ship. The rest of us followed.

"You sure your going to be ok with this," Cassie asked, "With your dad being you know who and all?"

I was thinking the same thing. I needed tot take my dad down I wanted tot take my dad down more than anything but what if I hesitate what if I'm reminded that I was once just like him just like one of them. what if I find out that's all I can be. That's who I meant to be.

I tried to grin before nodded, "Yeah no problem."

Once the the jet was up in the air Tim turned it on auto piolet before turning back towards us, "Do you know anything about Sportsmaster's, Korbra's, and Bane's relationship?"

"No," I shook my head, "My Fa-Sportsmaster hardly ever talked about them, just that a few years ago something went wrong between them and they've been rusty ally's ever since."

"Yeah," Tim said doing some holographic research via his watch, "The original young justice team went to this very island and messed up apparently there mission was suppose to be covert too, trade between Sportsmaster, Kobra, and Bane."

Cassie chuckled, "I guess the original team and our team has something in common. We don't like to stay hidden."

They started on small talk but my head was still pounding I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes. The lessening of light was sort of helping, "That head ache go away yet?"

I opened one eye and sighed. It was Tim standing there looking at me with a raised eyebrow and a smug look.

"Nope, not that you'd care anyway you are the one who gave it to me."

Tim chuckled before grabbing something out of his utility belt and handing it to me. It was two pills, I raised an eyebrow, "Advil," he commented, "It helps me when I have headaches. Then again mine are usually caused by getting kicked to the head not getting knocked out by a chemical lab gone wrong."

I couldn't help but smirk, Tim handed me a water and I chugged down the pills and closed my eyes.

"Thanks Tim," I mumbled.

He said something back and I could have sworn it was 'feel better' but that couldn't be right. Tim hardly cared about me. He just didn't want me lagging around on the mission and making us fail.

* * *

**Santa Prisca**

**September 18**

**12:13 am**

"Approaching the island," Tim said through the intercom.

"Drop zone one," the hanger opened and Garfield turned into fish before diving into the water, "See me on the other side suckers."

I rolled my eyes at Garfield's immaturity.

"Ok," Garfield said through the intercom, "All ready for you guys to come in, I'll meet you guys there ASAP."

Tim landed the ship before putting it into stealth mode turning the once bright white ship into a darker color to blend in better with the night.

"Ok," Tim said as Garfield flew up as a falcon and landed by the rest of us, "We'll each go in teams to explore the island. Wonder Girl and Impulse. Beast Boy and Aim. I'll be by yourself."

"Wait," I said, "Why are you by yourself."

"I do better on my own-plus with three teams we'll cover more ground..." nodded Tim, "Don't worry about me."

"I'm not worried," I sneered, "Just afraid that you'll blow your cover-and I'll have to find you to save your ass."

"Trust me Aim, I'm not Impulse, I can handle myself without blowing a cover."

"Dude," hissed Bart.

"Ok be careful everyone, don't blow our cover we're here to report what's going on. The Leauge will take care of things if necessary."

"Roger that leader," I said rolling my eyes, "C'mon Beast Boy."

Garfield followed after me turning into a falcon and flying beside me as I walked, "You sooo like Robin."

I looked at the younger falcon friend and rolled my eyes, "Please Robin drives me insane."

"Uhuh," Garfield said rolling his eyes.

"Will you be quiet covert remember?"

"There's know one around to hear us. Jeez you and Tim worry too much. Your exactly alike, which is why your so perfect for each other. Both with tragic backstories-"

"Tim does not have a tragic back story."

"Tim's mom was poisoned and his dad was killed by boomerang," Garfield said uncomfortably.

I felt a little bad.

"Oh," I said ,"So what's your backstory."

"Well my mom worked at a Animal Sacuary. It was attacked the team saved it, and me."

"I thought you were Marsian like M'gann?"

"Because I'm green," Garfield chuckled but only half hearted, "No uh on the mission I got hurt. No one had the same blood type as me. M'gann changed her blood to match mine-and well walla Beast Boy was born."

"Your mom," I said, "she still around."

"Queen Bee killed her after finding out she and me were M'gann's weakness'. She got to me in time but my mom..."

"Sorry Ga-Beast Boy," I said suddenly I heard a branch snap, "You hear that?"

Garfield nodded and turned into an ape next to me, I saw the outline of someone in the shadows, "Come into the light," I ordered grabbing my arrow and stringing it.

"Well isn't it my favorite daughter, I'm so glad it was you that showed up, but it is very nice to see you. Considering last time I saw you, you shot me in the foot," my father stood out from the shadows I narrowed my eyes in frustration and in slight fear. I was hoping I happened not to run into him this mission. I was wrong obviously.

"How'd you know the league was coming," I ordered.

My father smirked, "We figured one of you had bugged our system and set it off on purpose, I wanted to bring you back to your rightful side. The others wanted to kill the youngest of the young justice team."

"Why us," asked Garfield, "Why not lewer some of the bigger shots like Nightwing and Kid Flash."

Sportsmaster grinned, "Well if we kill those the big shots we care about. The ones Nightwing and Kid Flash care about. We weaken the big shots. Then kill all of them. My dear daughter can go back as the only survivor and serve as a mole."

I glared, "No way in hell!"

"You think that team going to ever fully trust you, you trained under me for five years. Much harder than I ever trained Artemis or Jade. Your hardwired to be a killer. You have killer instincts. Such potential to be one of the best. You don't belong on that team."

"She belongs with us," Garfield argued, "I trust her!"

"Silly, silly boy...now!"

I turned around but too late I'd already been hit over the head with something and I fell onto the ground right next to Garfield who'd been taken down.

"Should I take care of Beast Boy now?"

"Not yet, maybe killing her friends will convince her otherwise."

I tried to get up, I had to get up now! But before I knew it I'd fallen into a deep deep involuntary slumber.

* * *

**Santa Prisca**

**September 17**

**2:13 pm**

When I woke up, my head ached two times worse than before. I closed my eyes willing myself to go back to sleep, my head hurt too much to actually be awake.

"Aim," someone was hissing, "Aim wake up."

I was bound my hands were bound and my bow and arrows were nowhere to be seen. Fantastic. Just fantastic.

"You ok," Tim asked from where he sat next to me.

I nodded, "Been better, but yeah I'm fine."

Everyone else around me was bound, "I thought you were too good to blow your cover," I said to Tim teasingly he rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm perfectly fine as long as there not expecting us to be there," he said, "They took my gloves off, I can't even get myself out of the binds."

"Looks like they know what there doing for once in there life," Cassie said, "My cuffs are some weird ass metal, I can't break them."

"Beast Boy?"

"Still knocked out," commented Bart.

"Can you vibrate-"

"Puddy," he said, "I've been trying for the past two hours."

"Two hours!" I exclaimed, "I've been out that long."

"Hey at least you woke up before Sleep Boy," commented Cassie dryly, "This sucks-what we're going to wait here to die now?"

"No," I said, "We aren't."

"Well you aren't going to get killed Miss Assassin princess!" Tim snapped.

"Will you stop calling me that!" I snapped, "You know this isn't easy! But I'm not letting you guys die and I'm not going to there side _ever _again. For Five years all I've dealt with is...is being some sort of robot. Doing whatever he says. I hated him. But I listened then Wally came along, and I was pointing the arrow at him. And-I could have killed him. But I saw the look in his eyes-the look that you know your life is over you can't do anything to change your fate. Because I looked that way every day-and then I changed my fate. I changed it all-and now I'm changing your fate. Your not going to die."

I hadn't realized I'd babbled that speech out or that I was even thinking it.

Everyone was silently looking at me.

Bart was first to grin and nudge me with his elbow,"Ok well now that we've established that Aim is some how going to miraculously save us how about we make the plan of how she's going to miraculously save us."

Tim looked at me and for a second he was glaring but then he broke into a wide smile he looked around for a second than said , "Is that a bobby pin in your hair Wondergirl?"

"I think it may be."

* * *

**Santa Prisca**

**September 17**

**2:32 pm**

About a half an hour later we'd managed to unlock everyone's cuff's except for Bart's, the puddy was just not getting loose. Tim said he had something in his utility belt that could help. But since he didn't have his utility belt right now. We were screwed.

The plan was for Bart to run back to the ship were Tim's utiltity belt was find the laser get himself free than piolet the ship back here. The rest of us would do our best to fend off, Sportsmaster, Kobra, and Bane.

My dad opened the door a man in a cowl stood behind him along with a large guy with some tubes bulging out of his skin (gross!).

"Ok little girl, first your going to watch me kill all your friends, then we're going home. He bent down to grab my shoulder but before he could I leaped up and kicked him straight in the face. Everyone burst into action, Kobra stepped back letting his hench men do the work for him.

"I got Kobra," Tim yelled.

"Tim don't go-" it was too late he was already gone, "alone." I murmured. He was going to get himself killed facing Kobra on his own.

I groaned before turning back towards my father who was stumbling up, I got ready to throw another punch when he whipped out the blade. I flinched as he sliced towards me he cackling in amusement, "Your still that same afraid, weak pathetic little girl. Aren't you Amber."

I glared before kicking the knife out of his hand, he preformed a round house kick before I had a chance to block it and it was sent hurtling straight at me. I was glad for Artemis upgrading her old suit so that it was armored otherwise I probably would be suffering a broken rib.

"See Artemis upgraded the suit," I heard my father say before I stood up. Then I heard a familiar click, I looked up to see a gun pointed straight at me.

"You wouldn't shoot me, your own daughter..."

He snickered, "Chances are this wont even penetrate you, but it will cause for a nasty broken rib. But that can heal at home," before I knew it the gun had fired. Cassie flew by and kicked it out of his hand moments later. I stood there stumbling a pain in my side. Thanking god for the bullet proof suit.

"Amber," Cassie yelled.

"I'm fine-Tim probably need's help," I yelled at my floating friend.

"But-"CAssie started.

"Go," I yelled, "My suits bullet proof."

Cassie hesitated before turning towards the direction Tim ran off too. I groaned and swallowed down the bile that was now threatening to come up. My head was pounding I was seeing black spots. I'd probably broke a rib, bruised some organs.

My dad laughed, "And I thought I trained you well...silly silly girl, one month away from home and she's already loosing her touch."

I ran forward ready to swing a punch at him but he ducked sending me flying forward enough for him to send fist on my back making me fall flat on the ground he kicked my injured side once making me wail out. I cursed myself before rolling over and starting to stand up but my side hurt to much. I was close to blacking out.

"Sweet dreams," he said-and the last thing I saw before darkness was a foot coming at my face.

* * *

**Somewhere over the pacific ocean**

**September 17**

**3:02 pm**

When I woke up the memories of my failure came flashing back towards me. I sat up and slid off whatever stiff bed I was on but the moment my feet hit the ground the pain in my side flared. It was almost unbearably and I was close to blacking out.

"Easy," a voice said lifting me up and gently placing me on the stiff bed.

"Sportsmaster?" I asked my vision concentrated this time it was Tim in front of me. Everyone else was gathered around.

"Got away," Tim frowned, "We got Kobra and Bane though and most of there henchman locked in the warehouse."

I cursed, "Your own dad shot you?" Cassie said.

"He knew my suit was bullet proof," I muttered almost as a defense.

Tim's eyebrow's knit together, "Yeah but he still broke at least one of your ribs and bruised a few things. On top of the concussion he gave you. Your going to have to be checked out by somebody once we get back ASAP."

I didn't argue but I was still a little angry, I was perfectly fine, beside's the broken rib. And the fact that my dad totally beat me today. God I was so angry about that, this was my chance to prove that he couldn't hurt me anymore. Than he goes and shoot's me.

Thank's dad, you make everyone's dreams come true.

"How are you feeling?" Cassie asked.

"Been much better," I admitted wincing as I brought myself into a sitting position, "I just have to walk it off."

"I shouldn't have left you," Cassie said miserably.

"No Tim-"

"Was handling himself," Tim spat, "You saw her get shot-you should have stayed with her."

"I told her I was fine, you shouldn't have faced Kobra by yourself."

"Well I'm fine!" Tim snapped.

"Yeah only cause' I saved your ass," Cassie grumbled, "Your welcome for that by the way."

Tim glared, "Look, I get that you were an assassin trained for five years-"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" I snapped.

"You can't just run around like you own missions," Tim snapped.

"Tim calm down!" Bart cut it, "If it weren't for Amber we would have been outmatched today. Me and BB hardly took care of Bane. If Amber werent there-or say even on the opposing side. Someone else without a bullet proof vest could have gotten shot."

"Well not all of her is bullet proof. I mean her suits a flipping crop top what if he hit her in the stomach-or the head!"

"You actually sound genuinely worried," I said in an annoyed tone.

Tim turned and glared at me before hitting the wall of the ship, "I need to get off auto piolet we're too close to HQ," the door swung open and closed as he made it to the front of the ship.

"Well," Garfield said nervously, "That went well."

He leaned over and put the buckle of the bed across my waist, "C'mon guys if we're landing soon, it'd be best to buckle up."

The rest nodded and Cassie put her hand on my shoulder and left the room.

* * *

**Watchtower**

**September 17**

**3:03pm**

Tim was surprisingly the one who came into the room. He unbuckled me, "You can't walk your ribs are really messed up from what I'm seeing. Plus with that concussi-"

"I can walk fine," I said swinging out of bed and testing my legs a little before putting all my weight on them, I felt to the floor an groaned.

Tim actually chuckled meaning he wasn't too mad anymore, he put on hand under my nees and the other under my neck before lifting me up in a bridal carry. I didn't like being carried, I was afraid he was going to drop me so before I knew what I was doing I'd flung both my arms around his neck.

"Jesus," he said, "ARe you afraid or something. You know this hasn't been the first tim I've had to carry you today?"

"No," I mumbled, "I'm so not afraid. And when have you had to carry me?"

"Well when I drugged you. After your dad knocked you out," noted Tim, "Not that your really that bad to carry. Your like the size of a twelve year old, which is really weird considering I've watched the portions you eat."

I glared and wanted to elbow him so instead I took it to swatting him on the back of the head.

We made it out of the ship, Nightwing was going over the mission he stopped when he saw us.

"She needs medical help," Tim said, "A broken rib or two a few bruised organs."

Nightwing nodded Tim walked a little farther when I realized he wasn't headed towards the Medical Bay.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Bat Cave," he deadpanned as if I should have already knew the answer.

"Uh why? Isn't the league busy- I doubt Batman can help us now?"

"Not for Batman-Batman know's nothing about Medical things, but our Butler does."

"Alfred?" I said remembering the old mad who'd I met briefly when Wally had taken me to Wayne Manor after this whole mess started.

"Alfred takes care of all of our injury."

"All," I said, "In like the Bat family."

"I hate that term," Tim glared, "But yeah in the 'bat family'."

He brought me through the zetabeam and sudden I was in a large cave. Bat's squealed and flew by.

"Master Timothy-you've brought company."

"Amber's been shot, she had a bullet proof vest on but, she probably broke a few ribs."

"Ribs have always been the hardest thing to mend," Alfred sighed.

"Just do whatever you can," Tim said.

"Awe you do care about me," I said rolling my eyes. Tim glared.

"I just want you healthy in time for our next mission."

"Well Madam Amber," said Alfred, "Even though the circumstances are dire it is very nice that Master Timothy has brought a girl home."

"Alfred," Tim said in an exasperated tone.

"Put her down on the examination table," Alfred said. Tim did so standing to the side. Alfred and me made eye contact for a second before he winked at me. I felt a tinge of pink go on my cheeks as I looked back at Tim who was looking at me with genuine concern.

* * *

**Bat Cave**

**September 17**

**4:09 pm**

An hour later, I was feeling better and Alfred had finally finished on me. Tim sat on the edge of the examination table staring at the news. The League, Artemis, Wally and a few others. Were busy trying to defuse bombs around the world at the moment set off by the Joker. Figure's it's be the Joker. He's mad enough to do something like that.

"Can you take me home im?" I asked.

Tim's head snapped towards me as he glanced a little more back at the screen, "I'm sure they'll be fine. Nothing they haven't dealt with before."

"Yeah your right, I should get you home..." he went to carry me again and I swatted him away, only letting him help me get off the table. I was too exhausted to do much else besides take small steps so I leaned on him through the cave to the Zetabeam. By the time we were walking home Tim insisted on carrying me again, telling me Alfred did wonder's but wonders wasn't enough for him.

And for some reasoned that flattered me.

* * *

**Paulo Alto**

**September 17**

**4:50 pm**

As we walked through the door Tim helped me into my room and onto my bed for a few seconds he stood there awkwardly scratching his head.

"I'm uh going to turn on the TV in the living room," he muttered.

"Your staying," I asked.

"Well yeah," he said, "No one else is around to take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," I seethed, "But you could bring me back to the living room. I want to watch the news."

"You should sleep," he said.

"Sure sleep while my sister and a few other people I care about are defusing bombs."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Fine," he said picking me and bringing me back to the couch. He set me down in a position that I was sort of leaning on him my head almost resting on his shoulder.

He didn't move, I didn't move. For a few moment we sat there closely squished to each other. A few moments later his arm went around my shoulders and my head slowly drooped and rested on his shoulder, and event though I was still angry for not beating my dad. Worried about Artemis and the rest. And slightly afraid that my dad was coming to get me. I felt safe around Tim and soon I drifted off into a sleep.

_**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter. Once again Artists out there who'd like to draw a cover for the story would be fantastic. PM me or drop a review if you can. Review guys- I got a ton of followers and favorites over the last two chapters but I'd love to hear what you think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Palo Alto**

**September 18**

**9:03 am**

When I woke up the next morning I was in my own bed and aching all over. My side and head competeing on which was hurting more. I slid out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. The one and only Tim Drake and my sister Artemis were in deep conversation while Wally was sitting in his underwear watching Tom and Jerry.

After almost a month of living with him I learned to just get used to it.

"Your still here?" I asked Tim.

"You still should be in bed," he pointed out.

"Whatever," I said only wincing slightly as I sat on the couch next to Wally.

"Jesus Kid your worse than Tim put you out to be," Wally said turning off the cartoon and looking at me.

"I'm just peachy-besides well you know. Can someone get me some-"

"Advil?" Tim finished for me already putting two pills infront of my face, "Figured you'd be complaining by now."

I turned twords Artemis, "Why are you still letting him be here, your like the leader of this house kick him out!"

Artemis chuckled, "Naw, it's too fun to see my little sis get tortured like she is. Plus by the time we got home it was pracilly morning. We can't exactly kick him out when he's already asleep on the couch."

"So I'm guessing he told you what happened," I tried not to look her in the eyes instead I found a piece of mud on a pair of Wally's sneakers laying around.

"Yeah," she said moving to sit next to me on the couch and pushing pieces of my hair behind my ear it wasn't working though. My hair was like a wild animal it just popped around everywhere, "I heard."

"I'm sorry," I muttered miserably.

"Why the hell would you be sorry?" Wally deadpanned.

"I mean I should have beaten him-I wanted to beat him so bad...then he just-"

"Played with you?" Artemis supplied ,'I know exactly what your talking about... but think about it. You held your own well for being bowless. He had a gun and I'm just thanking whatever out there that I upgraded the costume to be bullet proof when I did. Then I would have lost you when I just found you."

I rolled my eyes, "He would have probably just shot me in the leg. I mean he's done it before."

I bearly saw Tim who was standing in the corner's eyes widen ever so slightly. I looked at him and he composed himself fast, I couldn't help but stare. But then Artemis's voice brought be back to reality.

"I don't know what he would have done, dad's a mad man."

I shrugged, "Agreeable."

Artemis kissed me on the cheek, "I have to go-Wallace West you haven't moved an inch off this couch since I told you to get ready ten minutes ago."

"Sorry Arty," he begun and he zoomed into his room and back out in his Kid Flash costume, "Now I'm ready."

Artemis rolled her eyes in complete and utter frustration, "Stupid super speed acceleration speed force whatever. Tim's going to stay here with you."

"Tim!" I shrieked looking at him, "Why do you have to go anyway."

"Team business. Remember, they knew you were coming to the island we have to go over that, and the bomb scare yesterday with the league, it's going to be all day today and maybe even tomorrow of a discussion-and you can't stay here alone."

I scoffed, "Sure I can."

"Please," Tim said, "You can bearly walk."

"I can walk perfectly fine," I snapped standing up forgetting about my injury's and lunging at him. I only stumbled and my face crumpled up in pain. Tim caught me before I fell and carefully set me down on the couch.

"You were saying," Artemis said.

"Can't I stay with Mom for the day? I haven't seen her all week. Or how about JAde and Roy!"

"Mom's trying to get a job-Jade and Roy are going to the same meeting we are."

I frowned "So what Jade's officially joined the league."

"Please," Wally said, "Jade's being Jade."

"Figures-I'm sure she doesn't want to go-"

"She's going your staying here I've already had this argument with her."

"Have you," I smirked.

"Out of all the people in the world I have to have the two most stubborn people in the entire world as sisters!" Artemis snapped.

"Um Artemis-you sure your not number-"

"Shut it Wallace!" Artemis said, "Your staying here with Tim and that's final."

I groaned, "By Artemis have fun at a boring meeting for the rest of the day."

She rolled her eyes and mock smiled at me, "Have fun honey."

I glared at the slammed door.

"Well your family dynamics sure are interesting."

"Shut it Drake," I said groaning, "God now I have a headache for a whole different reason."

"Is that reason me," Tim turned back on the cartoon.

"If I say yes, will you shut up!" I snapped.

"Bets are no, but you can say yes anyway..." I groaned anyway and elbowed him hard in the ribs.

* * *

**Paulo Alto **

**September 17**

**12:13 am**

"I'm bored."

"Well then entertain yourself," Tim said his eyes still glewed to the TV like they have been for the past three hours.

"You know you'd be really awesome if you rubbed my feet," I said in the most sweet voice I could muster.

Tim chuckled a sarcastic chuckle before answering, "What do I look like your servant."

"Well in a way you are suppose to babysit me," I said crossing my arms.

"I should get paid for this."

"Well I'm hungry?"

He turned twords me, "Lucky for you I am too."

"Are you a good cook?"

"Well I wasn't a good cook until Alfred taught me how too," he said pulling random ingredients out of the fridge, "PAncakes sound good."

"Yeah Bisquick is in the cupboard."

"Naw I'm going to make it from scratch," Tim said.

"Weirdo," I said. Even though I thought it was pretty cool that he could make pancakes from scratch to be honest, "So this guy Alfred knows how to be a pretty good damn doctor and a cook."

"He's also the best clothing washer, and house cleaner I know."

"Some Butler you got," I murmured.

"Alfred isn't just a butler you know-he's like a grandfather to me. Like another father to Bruce. When Bruce's parents died, Alfred raised him. Even when he became Batman Alfred was there, even though Alfred didn't particularly agree with the choice. "

"Sounds nice," I said not really sure what else to say. Tim shrugged, "I guess."

"Your parents-Garfeild told me about them...what were they like."

"They were good parents," Tim shrugged still mixing ingredients together, "I suppose he told you the whole story."

"Yeah minus the details."

"Good. You don't want to know the details," Tim said he suddenly stopped mixing the ingredients and stared at me, "If you hated your dad so much why didn't you leave."

I shrugged than the words spilled out of me, "I wanted too Tim, I really did. It's just I was afraid. Maybe a little bit hopeful. For the first ten years of my life I didn't belong anywhere to anyone. I bounced foster home to foster home. Each tim hopeful somebody would want me. Then he came along and he wanted me, to train me to be like him. It felt nice at first but it was trouble in paradise I guess. I did try to run away this once...

I was eleven a year after being with my father, he trained me hard, told me it was for my own good. But I ended up falling breaking my ankle. He told me to get up. I didn't want to get up so I retaliated. He went insane. I got up though, and ran. It was when we were in New York for awhile I ran straight out of the apartment a a few blocks. It was night so no one was around. Than suddenly I heard this large pop and my leg-it hurt so bad.

I couldn't belive he did it, he actually shot me. He hurt me.

He dragged me back to the house fixed up my leg and locked me in my room after telling me you better learn.

I guess I was afraid. I don't know why when Wally came things were different, I just couldn't...I just..."

I realized I was choking over my own tears Tim was still standing in the kitchen slightly wide eyed his mouth open ever so slightly he moved from the counter and sat next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulders I rested my head against his shoulder. It was the same position we were in last night.

"Jesus-I'm sorry-I'm such a jerk sometimes. "

"Noted," I almost laughed, "But...what if your right. Five years-it only takes a soldier a normal person a few months to be ready to kill for there country. What makes me different. I've been trained for an assassin for five years. What if your right-what if I end up becoming a traitor like you-"

"Like I said," Tim said, "Well you know how I hate admitting I'm wrong."

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"Well I'm wrong-I trust you. With my life," he admitted, "As annoying and bitchy as you are. Your not evil."

"You shouldn't trust me," I mumbled, "You don't know me."

"You keep telling me that," Tim let go of me and stood up so he towered over me, "but I think I know you better than you know yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "Cocky as always Drake."

"Do you want these pancakes or are you going to start crying again _Crock."_

I glared at him but couldn't help but laugh, "Only if your a jerk again. I can turn these water works on and off as much as I want Drake."

"Please don't," Tim said, "If there's one thing in the world that I hate seeing is girls crying."

"Awe well aren't you a softy," I teased.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Well then again I'm not completely sure your a girl-"

I threw a pillow at him and he swatted it away with his ninja skills, "See proper woman don't throw pillow's at men, it's unlady like."

"You sound like our principal scolding me about running through the halls," I said, "All you need is some lipstick a blond wig and mole and you'd look just like her."

"Whatever Crock," he rolled his eyes.

Maybe Tim isn't that bad of a person, that didn't mean these next two day's wasn't going to be torture.

* * *

**Watchtower**

**Septmeber 21**

**5:12pm**

"So then Toby was all like, I doubt you can even throw a dodge ball," I hit the punching bag hard my knuckles protested as they cracked against it but I hit the bag with a left jab, "So than I was like-you wanna bet. If I throw this ball and you wince or scream in anyway- you have to take me out on a date. He agreed so I grabbed the dodge ball and threw it lightly where it counted. He screamed like a little girl, and now I have a date this Friday...Uh Amber are you even listening or are you just going to keep punching that punching bag like it killed your grandmother."

"I'm totally listening, Toby, dodgeball, hit him where it counts, got a date," I deadpanned.

Cassie moved in front of the bag stopping me from punching it, "You know I do have to give you credit points for paying attention. But people who are actually in a conversation usually laugh at stories like that."

"Well I was expecting something like that to happen," I said lightly pushing Cassie out of the way, "I mean from the beginning of the story all I could think was your a super strength daughter of Zeus trained by the Amazon Athena. This isn't going to end well for Toby."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Than say that."

"Ok," I said, "I'll keep it in mind for next time."

Cassie groaned, "Look I know your still pretty upset about your dad-"

"I'm not upset, if anything he's gotten me more prepared for what I should expect in our next fight. Now I know what to train for, what my weak points are."

"So your basically upset and wont admit it," Cassie deadpanned, "Look you've been just cleared today. Your ribs are still fractured."

"My ribs are fine I heal fast," I said.

Cassie rolled my eyes, "Your a real piece of work, look, you've been here for what two hours. Actual training with Nightwing starts in fifteen minutes that's another two hours. Then your on patrol with Tigress in Palo Aulto."

"Patrol won't be that bad- Palo Aulto isn't that bad we're just cleaing up the druggies...in a few months the city might be decent."

"Whatever," Cassie said, "So not the point. You got shot three day's ago if you haven't forgotten."

"No," I said sending a round house kick sending the bag flying across the room, "It's the thing that drives me."

"Well you know what drives me?" she said.

"What."

"You," she said ,"You drive me crazy. Have you even done your homework?"

"Technically no," I heard someone say behind me, "She just copied off me."

"Don't start on me also _Drake_," I said knowing exactly who it was. Two day's of him driving me insane and I'll never forget that voice.

"Well someone has to give you the reality," he said, "Anyway Aqualad wants us suited up and in the mission room in five. We got a mission."

"Figures," I said starting to unwrap my knuckles, "Hopefully Sportsmaster-"

"Will not be there," Cassie finished grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the locker room, "C'mon Amber you can't seriously be wanting to see your father. He shot you."

I glared, "He knew I was wearing a vest he just broke my rib that's all..."

"Yeah father of the year-"

"Just stop!"

"OK!"

* * *

**Watchtower **

**September 21**

**5:22pm**

"There has been some suspicious activity at Boston's docks, you are to be recon."

"Seriously, have you met this team? We have not, not blown a covert mission in our whole experience?" Bart said.

Kaldur narrowed his eyes in frustration and annoyance, "Recon. Good luck."

"Yeah, yeah..." Bart said nudging me with his elbow, "Are you believing this."

"We'll...err..." I began.

"Do our best," finished Garfield.

"But no promises!" Tim yelled.

We all turned around and headed twords the ship smirks planted on our face.

"Uh," I heard Nightwing say, "Since when have they been finishing each other sentences."

* * *

**Boston**

**September 21**

**5:40 pm**

"We landed the ship behind some crates ok me and Aim will go first make sure everything clear and we'll motion the rest to come."

"What why are you and Amber the ones going to investigate."

"Because," Tim actually grinned, "This is a recon mission. And Amber has her ninja training and you know I was trained by Batman."

"So now I'm a ninja?" I asked.

"It's an uprgrade from assassin," commented Cassie.

"Touché."

"With our luck me and Amber will catch ourself in some sort of mess anyways, we'll call you if we need back-up."

"Back-up," grumbled Bart, "This is going to be a boring ass mission."

"Whatever," Cassie said, "I want easy, I have a date on Saturday, and as much as I love to bash the bad guys face in. Any unnecessary bruises and broken nails do not sound like something that would impress Toby."

"Uh Cass, I don't think throwing a dodge ball where it counts is a great way to impress Toby either."

"I'm showing Toby insituive-guys like that."

"C'mon Aim," Tim said grabbing my elbow, "As much as I'm oh so _enjoying _thin conversation. We need to go."

"Got it Drake," I said rolling my eyes and following him out of the ship.

"See anything yet," I heard Bart buzz through the ear piece in my ear.

"Bart we literally just stepped out of the ship," I hissed in clear annoyance, Tim motioned me to follow him around the crates. After mazing our way through the crates I started to hear voices."

"We have hearing on some voices it could be good or," Tim didn't get to report because I'd put a finger up to hush him, "Ultrakid and Blaze."

I moved my hand to my mouth and started to sign to him to _'shut the hell up.'_

Tim raised an eyebrow, I was hoping Batman taught him some sign language like my dad did in situations where we had to be quiet.

Tim nodded and I was relived when he signed back, _'Why?'_

_'Ultrakid and Blaze.'_

_'Never heard of them," _Tim rolled his eyes.

_'They were more down low like me. Did you ever hear of me until I saved Wally?'_

Tim shook his head, _'We were always better at stealing, and trade deals, the occasional beat up like me. They crossed the line I didn't. I was always seprated from them."_

_'Well do you know there identies-weakness's.'_

_'I only knew ther villain idenitys. Unlike me, they had secret alias's, masks. I know there powers. Ultarkid is named after his ultra senses. Super hearing, smell, touch...he does have one weakness but all his other sensens make up for it. He's blind. Blaze lights on fire be careful on him he plays mind games."_

_"Mind games?"_

"Jesus Christ, I heard you since your ship landed, will you guys come out already...I can smell you! Your behind that crate!"

I looked panicked at Tim, but Tim had composure. Or he didn't and he was just great and not showing it.

"Great time for backup," I muttered through the radio.

"Oh so now the others are coming, fantastic-I told you we were being too suspicious Blaze. Now will you two come out from behind that crate already so I can kill you."

"Oh," I said, "classic."

Me and Tim stood from behind the crate. Blaze was staring at me in complete and utter shock while Ultrakid just looked confused, "That voice-your smell," Ultrakid said, "Blaze who is it."

Blaze broke into a grin, "Amber-I heard you shot your father in a foot and turned to the dark-I mean light side. Pleasure to see you as always."

"Pleasure's all mine, Blaze..." I muttered sarcastically.

"I have to say," Blaze said, "You've always been a very attractive girl but now in this get-up I can't help but find you even more appealing."

"Hey," Tim cut in, "just surrender now and everything will be easy."

"Well this one sure is hilarious," smirked Blaze, "Got yourself another boyfriend. Already got over me Amber."

"You were with him!" Tim asked.

"No," I said, "On both of those questions."

"Good," Tim said. He threw a baterang straight at the two boys but before they could hit them a force stopped them, fantastic, she was here too.

"Amber?" a voice said.

"Zoe," I muttered. I knew Zoe better than the rest, she was trained by Psimon. My dad and Psimon are pretty close allies. Could move things with her mind. She was the closest thing I had to a friend, technically these four people were the closest thing I had to friends. I mean- I guess friends who constantly batter and compete with you to try to win over there bigger villains respect. But they had there moments.

"Please, guys I don't want to fight you." I said, "Just turn yourself over. Maybe...maybe they can give you a break give you the help you need."

"Help," Zoe walked around, "We don't need help. We're different from you, powerful, pure evil-we know the only way to get anywhere in live is with power. You never got that Amber. Power is everything."

"Well," I said, "I guess I don't get it I'm the one without powers. But I can tell one thing about you Zoe. I've seem to forgotten what a manipulated bitch you can be."

Suddenly I felt the air around my neck feel like someone with an iron grip had wrapped there hands around my neck. I struggled for my breath. My feet suddenly rose above the ground.

"Amber!" yelled Tim.

"Stop it Zoe, do you really want to piss of the League of shadows? She still is Sportsmasters daughter," it was Blaze and for a second I thought I heard genuine concern in his voice, "Plus there backups here and they'll need every thing they got to face us, even a weakly little archer."

I was let go of and I fell to the ground gasping for breath, "You ok Aim?" Tim asked helping me up.

"Fantastic," I gasped out as Bart zoomed next to me Cassie and Garfield not to far behind.

"Well hello hotty," said Bart zooming around Zoe she kicked his feet out from under him and he skidded to a fall falling into a crate. I looked back to make sure he was ok, he groaned which was mostly a good sign.

"You did not just hurt my friend!" I notched and arrow and sent it at Zoe she stopped it.

"I thought you were suppose to be the smart one," Zoe cackled, "And I loved how fast you just replaced us."

The arrow let out fumes right into her face she coughed, and slowly fell to the ground.

"She's right," grinned Blaze, "You are the sharp one."

I noticed that Cassie had taken out Ultrakid leaving Blaze.

"But-I'm sure you'd love to take me out, or you can stop the shipment going to china of Apoktolipitan weapons, it leaves in three minutes."

"Robin, Wondergirl, Garfield go-I can take care of Blaze."

"No way," Tim said, "I can't leave you alone after sportsmaster-"

"I'll be fine," I said, "Go."

"That's what you said last time," Cassie said icily, but then she turned and ran off Tim and Garfield reluctantly flowed her.

"Ok Blaze," I said, "it's just me and you."

"Yeah it is," he said he flew a fireball at me I dodged it but it hit my bow melting it to the point of it not being used I threw it on the ground before it could burn me and cursed under my breath.

"That was my bow!" I snapped.

He laughed as if it was all a joke before saying, "I forgot how fun you are to get mad. You get all pouty and red. He walked close to me. It's sort of hot."

I preformed a roundhouse kick which sent him on his back , "I know your a fair person. I have no bow, you don't use your powers. Fair?"

"Fair enough," he shrugged, "Your right I am a fair person, and I don't want you to actually get hurt."

I scoffed throwing another punch which he must have been expecting because he grabbed my wrist kicked my feet from under me. He grabbed something from my quiver and stabbed it in my shoulder. I knew what it was the moment it hit my skin because suddenly a electrifying pain chorused through my body sending me writhing on the ground.

"I didn't say I wouldn't use your toys," I yanked the arrow from my shoulder and turned grabbing his foot and sending him toppling down. He laughed and rolled grabbing my wrist and getting on top of me pinning me down.

"It's a real trouble that your a little hero now," he mocked playfully, "and your Sportsmaster's daughter. It's just I can't help but feel a slight bit attracted to you."

I couldn't help the heat that rose up to my cheeks, he was hot. I always thought he was sort of cute and did admire a crush on him in the times that I'd worked with him. He was apparently Luthor's little bitch. That's how he put it to me when I asked. Luthor saved his life gave him the powers and in response he'd do whatever Luthor would say he had to do. Blaze took it pretty seriously too, he never failed Luthor. Even when he failed him, if that made any sense.

They did say something about pissing off the Leauge of Shadows- I didn't know dad had aligned with them again. Apparently there was some rough business and my dad had stopped working with them for awhile.

"The feelings aren't mutual," I finely responded after an awkward pause.

He pouted, "You don't mean that," his face got so close to mine I could feel his hot breath on my face, I could smell it too, it smelt like peppermint and lemons, "You find me hot."

He leaned in closer and for a second I swore he was going to kiss me but than I heard a voice say.

"Hey get away from her-you pervert!"

I saw a flash of red hair and Blaze was thrown off. Bart put his hands on my arm guiding me up, "You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah let's just get-" I looked around for Blaze but he was gone.

I cursed under my breath, "Sneaky bastard-he seemed pretty interested in you."

I mentally shivered, "Feelings are not mutual," I felt like I had to repeat that.

Garfield, Tim and Cassie came running back, "We stopped the shipment to China. How about Blaze."

"Left," I muttered looking the direction he went.

"He hurt you?" asked Tim looking me up and down.

I hesitated because I was surprised how concerned tim actually was. I expected him to be a little mad at me for letting Blaze get away because it was my fault. I said I had him and I obviously didn't. He should me mad. I was mad at myself."

"My ego maybe, but I'm fine. Just angry he got away," I said. I still was staring the direction he went, for some reason I felt like he was watching me. But knowing him he was long gone and laughing the whole way about how he got to me. Blaze messes with people's minds, and he totally messed with mine back there.

"Awe don't sweat on it Amber," Garfield said turning my attention back to my teammates, "That was totally awesome what you did with that telepathic girl. The knock out arrow-the priceless look on her face when it exploded and she had no idea what was going on. It was amazing."

"Thanks Gar," I said ruffling his head, "Your a great friend."

"Sweet moment," commented Tim sarcastically, "We should bring that puppet girl and Ultrakid to the ship and slap some inhibitor collars on them.."

"Agreed," I said. I so wasn't going to deal with those two again, Blaze was enough. Great now I have to worry about Blaze and my Father running loose and most likely after me. I rolled my eyes in frustration.

Welcome to the life of being a hero Amber, you don't have to be well known to the public like the league to be making some deadly enemys. Guess I should get use to it, because I am a hero after all.

**Hey guys! Anyone reading out there? If so review I'd love to hear about what you think! I'll even help me, tell me what you think of Blaze, Zoe, and Ultrakid. Do you think Amber would be better suited for someone like Blaze or someone like Tim *cough* hint *cough*.**

**Anways hope you enjoyed the chapter.****Oh yeah I got a question about how the league and young justice team are split up. **

**Alpha**

**Artemis, Dick, Kaldur, Conner, M'gann, and Wally**

**Beta**

**Bumblebee (forgot her real name and am too lazy to look it up), Mal, Batgirl, Lagoon Boy (forgot his name and honestly hate his character too much to care)**

**Omega**

**Reach Metahumans (too lazy to list them out) Blue Beatle**

**Gamma**

**(As we already know) Cassie, Tim, Garfeild, Bart, and my OC Amber**

**As of Jamie, well I love him as a character also, and we'll hear a lot more of him later. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Short I know but bear with me I've been super busy!**_

* * *

**Gotham**

**September 23**

**8:29 pm**

We got a new student today. He walked in late to Chemistry. He was hot I admit that right now. With carmelish blond hair that seemed naturally messy tan skin and bright blue eyes.

"Sorry," he huffed, "I couldn't find the classroom big campus."

"Yes, yes..." he said ,"It's understandable - um-everyone seems to have a lab partner but since you are a few weeks behind in the unit I'm sure working with Mrs. Crock, and Mr. Drake some of our top students will catch you up. Grab one of the extra stools." he motioned to where we sat.

"Ok class back to preforming the experiment..."

I watched as the new kid walked towards the stools.

"Take a picture," hissed Tim in my ear, "It'll last longer."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards him, "He seems familiar that's all."

"Your just paranoid Crocker," Tim rolled his eyes, "Funny saying that for once in my life I'm not the paranoid one. Being Batman's protégé and all."

"Congratulations, I'm honestly proud of you."

"Hey I'm Lance," said a voice.

The voice was even familiar I turned around, "Tim Drake," Tim said, "And Ms. Grumpy over here is Amber don't be offended if she automatically hates you."

I rolled my eyes, "I can introduce myself."

"Well sorry," Tim said.

"Just call her Crocker...IT makes her angry-oh also always comment about her height she-"

I'd already punched Tim hard in the shoulder.

"I think your height's nice," Lance grinned at me-that smile, "It's fun sized."

I blushed pushing the streak of brown hair that fell out of my pony tail behind my ear.

"Nope," Tim said, "I forbid flirting at this lab station-I do intend to get an A on every assignment."

"Try hard," I coughed.

"Oh shut up Crocker, the only reason your passing this class or any of your other classes is because I've been here to tutor you!"

I stuck out my tonged, "And I'm forever grateful, "I said sarcastically.

"Your impossible."

"Is it always like this?"

"Get used to it," me and Tim said in sync and then went on with our argument.

* * *

**Gotham**

**September 23**

**2:59 pm**

"Your coming to my house," Tim said, "I already texted your sister. You'll got from my house to training."

"Well then," I said rolling my eyes, "Did I have any say in this."

"We have an English project and I took intuitive- we should get it done today."

"We have three weeks Tim, and time in class."

"Well we have no other homework today, and I like to get things done early."

"Weirdo," I said.

"If I offer you the best cookies in the world will you be more enthusiastic about coming to my house, I mean Bart's been begging me to let him come over for weeks. And You've even seen the batcave."

"It's not that interesting if you ask me."

"Well I didn't so-"

The bell rang, "C'mon Crocker." I followed him out of the classroom.

"Leaving so fast?" I turned around almost bumping into Lance.

"Oh hey Lance."

"Yeah," Tim said ,"Hey Lance. Gotta run Lance."

Tim grabbed my wrist trying to pull me away I slapped his hand away.

Tim's made it especially obvious that he dislikes Lance. I mean sure I thought he was a little suspicious at first but Tim's right I'm just paranoid. Tim even made it known to Lance that he dislikes Lance by telling it straight to his face. Lance laughed in his face and told him Tim was hilarious. Tim's been especially moody today, not that he's not always grumpy and annoying, but he's been more than usual.

"What's your hurry," it was mainly pointed at Tim who was impatiently tapping his foot.

"She's going to my house."

"Well, I hope your not to busy," he softly grabbed my hand and brought it close to him he slide a sharpie out of his pocket and wrote something on my wrist, "for me to give you my number."

"Nope," I said feeling heat rise to my cheeks, "Totally not busy."

"Good," he said disappearing into the crowed, "Stay in touch."

I heard Tim scoff next to me I turned and glared at him, "What?"

"You can't really be falling for that bullshit!"

I glared harder following him through the mob of students, "What the hell is that suppose to mean."

"No swearing ," a teacher yelled after me.

They always catch me, never Tim, only me.

"It means I don't trust that guy, he's the type of person who swoons a girl than dumps them the next day."

"Like you would know," I scoffed.

"Oh trust me," muttered Tim, "I live with one."

I had a feeling he wasn't talking about Bruce, or Alfred for that matter.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes in deep frustration, "I can take care of myself."

"Sure," I said, "You've grown up in an assassins household. you have no idea about High School relationships."

"Well I'm an expert, I've watched High School Musical."

"Sure just solve all your problems by randomly breaking into songs that little girls will be singing for weeks."

"Whatever," I said, "Let's go."

I heard a car vroom to the sidewalk and someone got out of a large limo, Alfred.

"Do you always take a limo to school and back," I said rolling my eyes.

"Pleasures of being the adopted son of a millionaire."

I rolled my eyes, "Thank's Alfred."

Alfred nodded before getting in the drivers seat, "It's a pleasure to see you again Ms. Crock, ribs better?"

"You bet," I grinned, "All thanks to you."

* * *

**Gotham**

**September 23**

**3:15**

"This is the best thing I've ever tasted," I said my mouth full.

Tim chuckled, "Alfred can do wonders-now share."

"Nope," I said scooting the plate towards me, "I'm eating them all."

"Sure," Tim snatched them and put him above his head out of my reach. He was a lot taller that me.

"Tim," I wined, "I need those cookies or I'm never going to be full and holly again."

"A Crocker, ask what the definition of holly is in class tomorrow."

"Tim," I wined, "share."

"You weren't," he snatched a cooking from the plate and put it in his mouth taking long delicate chews to annoy me even more. I punched him in the chest playfully, "Tim."

"Awe look your getting all red," he said, "it's honestly adorable."

"Tim!" I said hopping up now to tray to reach the cookies he went on his tippie toes holding them higher.

He laughed. I pushed him down and the cookies went flying, with ultra reflex's I snatched them out of the air and placed them on desk placing one in my mout ahd chewing I put my foot on his chest.

"I'm so calling this a victory!"

Tim chuckled grabbing my ankle and pulling it to from under me causing me to fly forward. I landed just on Tim were both laughing insanely until we realized how close our face was my nose was practically touching his. For a second I thought he was going to kiss me.

My heart was thumping in my chest, there was an odd feeling in my stomach, and I was hoping Tim didn't see the perspiration that suddenly appeared on my forehead.

When suddenly I heard two buzzes of phones.

"Crocker?" he said.

"Er what?"

"Our phones."

"Oh," I said getting off of him, "oh yeah right."

I grabbed my phone looking at the caller ID. It was Artemis meaning either she wanted me home, or there was hero business. I answered it before putting it to my ear, "Hey kiddo we got a mission for you."

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec..."

* * *

**Watchtower**

**September 23**

**3:40 pm**

"The Jocker who recently got out of jail is belived to be working a trade with Lex Luthor in Gotham. You are to absurb the confrontation and tell us what's going to happen and not engage."

"Why can't we just take them down," Cassie said speaking the frustration we were all thinking.

"The Gamma Squad is not qualified for that large of a mission, a higher squad will later take down the operation at a later date," Kadlur said, "We would have rathered a higher squad to take this mission."

"We can take them down," insisted Tim, "Kaldur this team works well together, we've busted several trade deals in this past month. We're ready for that."

"This team has trouble listening," Kaldur said, "All those missions have been recon missions. Those have been childsplay compared to this one."

"Than who's to say that this is going to stay recon either?" I said, "Any one of us could blow our cover like we've done in the past. We probably will. We'll just get into the mess anyways. We're not a good recon team. Now if you wanted recon you should have chosen another team."

Kaldur sighed, "It is possible that this may be the only chance to take down the Joker and Luthor. You'll try, anything goes wrong, you call the league immediately.

"No problambo Aqua!" Bart said running straight to the ships.

"A real mission," I grinned, "We're going on a real mission."

Tim laughed, "And it's never felt sweeter."

**Gotham**

**September 23**

**4:09 pm**

The mission was going so well. I was crouched behind one of the factories toys staring through a crack. Two people along with a few henchmen came out of the shadows.

Luthor, and the Joker.

"Should we engage?" Cassie asked over the comm link.

"No," said Tim, "We'll observe then engage."

"Awe," Bart said, "But I want to kick some bad guys butt!"

God was he ever impatient today! Well I couldn't blame him I was so ready to leap from behind this isle and attack them.

"Oh calm down," I said, "We'll be kicking some bad guys asses soon enough."

"Just on time Luthor," cackled the Joker, "Not that I expected anything else."

"Yes," Luthor said, "You called me here. Why."

"That game you have with the League of Shadows who have the alliance with Apokolips, I want in."

"And what good would you have with an alliance with the League of Shadows. The Light has hence been over not so long after the reach invasion we don't have to give it to you."

"We all know Apokolips is true plans are to attack the earth," Joker said, "I want to be sparred so I can watch the chaos go down, because you know-"

"How you love chaos yes. Your a faulty partner Joker..."

"A faulty yet useful one, I have motion sensors in here. They went off ten minutes ago. Meaning we're not the only ones here."

Well shit.

"Now do we engage?" I asked over the comm link.

"Might as well," Tim murmured back. Leaping out from behind the shelf and shot a three smoke bombs covering the room.

"Infrared goggles on," Tim ordered. I did so and ran into the smoke noticing three stumbling guards around. I shot them each with a tazer.

"Joker's down," said Cassie said threw the comm link.

"Good Luthor, I got eyes on Luthor. He's going outside I'm going after him..." responded Tim.

"Be careful," I said knowing there was no use in arguing with Tim. He'd go after Luthor no matter what.

The smoke was clearing and I shot the last of the guards.

"That all of them?" asked Garfield.

"What's your status Tim?" I asked over the comm link.

"Need backup, preferably Wonder girl. I've run into Luthor's guard Mercy," Tim grunted.

"On my way," Cassie said.

"We'll tie up the guards, and the Joker hopefully before they wake up," I said grabbing my zip ties.

"Missed one," I turned around to be looking straight into the face of Blaze.

"Genetically engineered for fire. Another one of my many secret abilities is I don't show up on infrared."

Suddenly he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, "Bullet prof vest," I snickered, "It'll just break my ribs been there done that."

"Well I wasn't exactly aiming for you," he said in the same tone. I heard the gun go off something wiz past me and the most ear piercing scream. I turned Around Garfeild was on the ground a bloody spot appearing in his side, "See you later Amber. Always a pleasure."

No, not Garfeild. When did he even get behind me? If I was as observant as I used to be before I had other things to worry about, I would have know that. I could have protected him. No, Blaze just caught me off guard, surprising me. Then I tried to out smart him, and it bit me in the ass. I felt so stupid. I felt so guilty. I hated this. But I couldn't show that right now Garfeild needs me right now. I had to stay calm, for Garfeild, otherwise I'd just have more guilt weighing my shoulders.

I ran to Garfield, Bart looked like he was about to zoom after him, "Bart no! The ships a mile away I need you to run towards

"Robin," I said over the comm link.

"A little busy."

"Tim!"

"What! Me and Cass are almost done with this!"

"Garfeilds been shot," I said with surprising calmness.

I knelt next to him grabbing at my supplies belt for the gauze and starting to wrap the gauze around his abdomen he groaned.

"Your going to be ok," I said.

"Your not a doctor," he tried grinning at me but it turned into a wince as I applied more pressure to the wound attempting to stop blood flow.

"Your right but I know a few things about bullet wounds," I said.

"You've only got shot once-right-and not really shot right? It just broke your rib?"

"Don't worry about that right now," I said slowly.

Tim and Cassie got in I saw the ship land outside, "Bring him onto the ship I'll prep the medical area."

While I seemed calm, this whole time all I could hope that Garfeild was ok. Because essentially this was my fault, and if Garfeild wasn't ok if he... I don't know what I'd do. It'd be the worst thing to happen. Just when I feel like I belong this happens.

* * *

They whisked Garfield way to surgery the moment we got there leaving the rest of us dumbfounded and dazed. I had blood all over me and I was standing there completely confused while everyone sat on the uncomfortable chairs that made stupid squeaky noises when people sat on them.

Too many thoughts were running to my head at once, doubts confusions. Why didn't Blaze just fry both me and Garfeild? Two birds in one stone. I didn't even know Garfield was behind me if I did I would have tried to get him out of the line of fire. I'm the one with the bullet proof suit after all. There was also this other feeling a feeling that was a nagging at me from the inside. A feeling I've honestly never felt before. It's like anger, fear, depression, and guilt all crashing down at once to make a whole knew thing.

"You should sit down," Tim said his voice unusually gruff.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Jeez Crocker it's just a suggestion what crawled up your ass today," he snapped standing up.

"Well Garfield got shot for one thing," I snapped, "This is stupid. I've never actually cared about anyone before and when I start doing so. Someone get's shot! This is unfair. Can't I just get a break. I hate caring about people. I hate it! What if someone else get's hurt what if-"

Tim had moved in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders before pulling me into a hug. I couldn't take it anymore before

"I hate crying too. I never cry. I can't cry. God why does being like this have to be so hard."

"I can't exactly tell you everything is going to be ok. So I'm not going to lie to you," I sucked in a breath in a shallow attempt to stop my sob fest it didn't work, "Garfield's a strong kid. And he'll make it out of this."

"You said you weren't going to lie to me," I mumbled.

"I wasn't," he said, "I have faith."

"In what."

"That the world can't be that bad...that the evil can turn good."

"I'm not sure what to believe these days," I mumbled looking down.

* * *

**Watchtower **

**September 23**

**11:03**

I must have fallen asleep sometime during my sob fest. When I woke up I was leaning against Tim my head on his shoulder his arm around my shoulders his hands found there way to a loose piece of hair that had fallen out of my pony tail that fell our during the whole ordeal. I heard the click clack of shoes running down of the hall and a few moments later I remembered why I was there.

I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes and watched as M'gann made her way down the hall a slight puffiness to her eyes, behind her was Conner who was glaring up a storm.

"He's out of surgery, he should be ok."

I heard Tim sigh a breath of relief next to me.

"Can we see him?" Bart asked the question we were all thinking.

M'gann smiled a sad understanding smile, "Tomorrow you all look exhausted and he is too. For now go home."

Everyone started to shuffle out but I felt like I was rooted in the spot.

"He's going to be ok," Tim squeezed, "C'mon let's get you home."

I realized again I had blood all over me. I stood up and Tim followed me out.

"Your following me," I noted.

"Nice observation skills," Tim said scratching the back of his head, "I'll crash on your couch tonight."

"Why?"

"Why didn't Blaze burn Garfeild to a crisp-or shoot you in the head. He was close enough that ti'd be hard to miss."

"I'm not sure," I admitted, "a little baffled on that myself."

"He wanted you to feel pain-hurt Gar or even kill him. He's toying with your emotions, you said earlier that his specialty. The connections are there. Luthor's not realigned with the League of Assassins who's allied with your father. A valued member. There trying to get you to change sides, Amber. Mess up your so called new perfect life."

"I'm not changing back, they'll have to drag me there fighting and screaming."

"Yeah, I believe you... and in case they figure out that's the only way to get you to join them. I'm sleeping on your couch."

"I have Artemis and Wally."

"Who are out with collage and there nightly hero business most of the time," he said rolling his eyes, "I don't think you can't take care of yourself. Trust me. It's just I don't want you to be overpowered. And your my _friend _and I'd rather you not get kidnapped by your father."

"How thoughtful of you," I muttered, "I doubt my dad was very affected by me leaving him. He probably replaced me already."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Yeah replace you, who'd be psychotic enough!"

I punched him lightly in the arm, "Not funny," but I couldn't help but grin and glare at the same time, "C'mon Drake I'm exhausted."

* * *

**_Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the follows and favorites! I'm honestly flabbergasted that people like this story considering how many times at the beginning I was thinking about just ending it! It really means a lot! But I would love to also hear what you think! I love it when people try to guess what happens next. I got an offer on the cover thing, but haven't heard back. So once again any artist's out there that'd like to draw me a cover! I'd do it myself but you know, I'm a writer, not an artist. _**

**_Ok so what do you guys think is up with Lance? Why is Tim so intent on sleeping on Amber's couch? Tell me your opinions on this new character in the reviews!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Paulo Alto**

**September 30**

**9:34 pm**

I leaped across a rooftop the crisp night air filling my lungs as I took deep long breaths every leap. I watched Palo Alto for any crime, but nothing was in my vision yet. The night was clear and calm. I knew it wouldn't last long it never does. I feel like the more I expect the night to be nice the more it seems to go wrong.

My mind wandered back to the seconds before Garfield got shot and I shook it out of my brain. I haven't even seen him. I've skipped almost every and school day this week, (I've convinced Artemis and Wally to call me in sick) training this week. Cassie and Tim have both been texting and calling me at leat three times a day if not more. I'm out every night on patrol. This particular night, Artemis and Wally are both out on some mission, and even though Artemis told me not to go out on patrol alone. I got bored and did it anyways. Plus it gets my mind on things. So I don't sit at home and sulk (exactly what she's been scolding me on all week).

My mind was racing with my regrets and I realized I had stopped running across rooftops and let my guard down all together, I hadn't even heard an alarm go off.

Fantastic, just what I needed, to be late and missing all the fun.

I hurried across a few buildings landing down by the bank. It wasn't a hostage situation, at least not for long, the robbers were smart enough, not to shoot anybody, nor stall for long. Those always end bad for us and for them.

I caught sight of them just as they ran out of the building, and shot an gripple arrow sliding down the three stories and landing right infront of him.

"Captain Cold? This is Palo Alto not Central City," I commented coldly. Haha, get it cold.

"Flash was getting in the way," Captain Cold, "And since Tigress and Aim are such low class heros for Palo Alto I decided to test my waters out here."

"Did you just call me a low class hero," I snarled but then laughed, "Yeah your one to talk, your having trouble with the flash so you want to get things easier."

"I want money," he snarled, "Where's your mentor. I'm tired of kid business."

"Um, kid business. She's only a few years older than me!" I snapped, "God your annoying!" I brought an freeze arrow, "Poetic Justice anyone?"

I shot it at his feet and he was stuck there I smirked.

"I may be new to this city," he laughed, "but at least I didn't come without backup."

I turned around to see something bomerage shape whooshing at me, but it never reached me because something stronger hit it out of the air.

"She didn't come without backup," Tim came out of the shadows.

Fantastic, I was going to hear a load of crap about this. Boomerang who I completely missed coming out of the robbery through a boomerang at Tim he stood there motionless but I had a feeling he did that on purpose because I know Tim has better reflexes than that. I shot the boomerang out of the air with one of my arrows. Than shot a net at boomerang trapping him to the ground so he couldn't even reach his boomerangs.

"He is not my backup either!"There was a wail of police sirens and I spun on my heels and shot a grapple arrow up to a building, "Later."

I took a deep breath, "I know your there Tim, you can't sneak up on me. Remember five years of ninja assassin training."

I heard Tim chuckle from behind me and I spun around, "Paulo Alto is a little far from Gotham don't you think?"

"A new day in age Amber, an age of Zeta Beaming."

I glared, "Why are you hear Tim."

"Artemis called and asked if I could go check up on you, and well when I walked into the apar-"

"Wait you walked in?"

"Artemis gave me a key," shrugged Tim.

"Oh did she give you the spare bedroom too," I said sarcastically.

"Remember you still do have the League of Shadows after you. Well when I walked in and you weren't there...I well you know connected the dots."

"You really are a detective," I muttered sarcastically, "Don't tell Artemis was out ok."

I sat down on the edge of the building so my legs hung of Tim sat down next to me.

"I wont," he assured me, "I get it, you needed to clear your head. Patrolling helps, missions help too, you missed a nice one in Hong Kong."

"I was sick," I said.

"Bullshit," he snapped, "Everyone's been wondering where the hell you've been, and we sure know that your not sick."

"I'm crushed my lies didn't work."

"Look," Tim said his voice a little softer than before, "No one blames you for what happened to Garfield, especially not Garfield."

"I blame me," I blurted, "And that seems to be the only thing that matters in my mind."

"You saved his live you know?" Tim said, "There saying if you didn't act so fast in stopping the bleeding he would have died before he even got to the watchtower."

I looked away, "If your expecting me to break down and cry on your shoulder like last time it's not going to happen. I don't need a night in shining armor, or a protector-or someone to comfort me...or anything like that. So don-"

Tim's lips crashed into mine before I could finish my spew. For a second I was too stunned to respond, for a second I didn't want to respond. Why would I even kiss Tim? Did I even think of him in that way? Then for some reason there was a nagging feeling and I found myself responding to the kiss my mouth moving with his. When we broke apart he grinned his cocky good natured grinned at drove me crazy. His hand was still gently resting on the back of my head.

"What the hell..." I muttered.

"What?" he said, "It was the only way to get you to shut up."

"Shu...wha..."

I could hardly speak more than less process what just happened.

"Everyone needs someone Amber," he said, "my parents both died a few years ago. For awhile I didn't let anyone in. Not Bruce or Dick or even Alfred. I just felt so alone, that if I let someone in...I wouldn't like it-it would just make things worse. I'm not saying you have to let me in...just you need to let someone in...Your sisters your mom. Just keeping all this bottled up, your not keeping things from everyone else, your just killing yourself from the inside out."

He kissed me on the forehead making butterfly's erupt in my stomach.

"Let me guess," I blurted, "Your sleeping on my couch tonight because your afraid that The League of Assassin's is going to get me."

Tim snorted, "You know me well."

"Yeah," I said rolling my eyes, "i'd rather not."

Tim helped me to my feet and nudged me, "C'mon admit it, you like me sleeping on your couch and making you breakfast in the morning."

"You call some burned pancakes and old milk breakfast?"

"Ok the old milk was your own fault, you didn't throw it out earlier."

**Watchtower**

**September 31**

**7:00 am**

"Well are you going to step through," Tim said grumpyly. Jesus the mood swings between him are something I may never get used too.

"Possibly," I muttered.

"Second thoughts," he asked.

"It's just-what if you were lying-telling me those things because your the only one who actually belives-"

"God damn it Amber you are truly ridiculous," than he muttered (thinking I couldn't hear him), "_Why do I even care about you?"_

I found it a little flattering and I was caught a little off guard when Tim pushed me through the Zeta beam.

I stood there for a few moments. Training must have started a few seconds ago because Bart and Cassie were both on the mats but they'd stopped fighting, and for once Dick wasn't angry at them for getting so easily distracted. I heard Tim enter behind me, and turned back to glare.

"See you idiot," I snapped, "I told you-"

I was interrupted by my two friends rushing towards me Cassie and Bart wrapped here arms around me, "We thought you were leaving the team!"

"Psh me leave the team," I said, "you guy's would be lost under the guidance of Tim without me."

"Well," Dick said, "I trust you've kept up with our training even with this apparent 'flu' of yours."

I snorted, "Um-you do realize I've trained every single day of my life with my dad-and now with this team. Training would be like deciding not to pee."

"Amber!"

It was Bart, he was getting pushed in by M'gann in a wheel chair. I felt my throat tighten and my eyes burned. All my fault-if I was faster or smaller I could have stopped this. I could have stopped him getting shot. I made a mistake. I remember what my dad used to tell me, mistakes are always fatal, no matter how big or small. It was one of the few pieces of information hes' ever given me that actually makes sense.

It wasn't fatal to me, but to Garfield.

But then Garfield leaped out of his wheel chair and wrapped his arms around me so tight I thought he may break one of my ribs.

"GAR!" M'gann scolded, "I told you, you stay in that wheel chair until your better."

"Sorry sis," he said plopping down in it, I ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry..." it felt weird saying it. Sure, I used to apologize to my dad all the time but that was always so he'd stop torturing me in whatever way. But for me to actually mean saying sorry, it hurt.

"For what," M'gann said puzzled.

"Amber," cut in Dick, "You saved Gar out there, I don't even know how you knew that much in medical training but you stopped the bleeding."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Tim glared at me with a true meaning, "but she has one thick head."

"You truly are Artemis's sister," Dick muttered under his breath, "you truly are a Crock."

"I guess I did save him out there but-"

"You thought he was going to shoot you-and he shot me instead."

"I should have known you were behind me I should have-"

"Your bow was broken," said Tim, "If you jumped in front of Gar he probably would have shot you in the chest and broken a few ribs. Or maybe the face. Than he would have shot Gar anyway."

I looked down.

"I'm determining that this guilt you have won't go away," Dick said, "But there is another pressing problem. The League of Shadow's does want you back, me and Tim have been discussing-"

"Me," I scoffed, "Tim!"

"What," he grinned his cocky grin, "You should be pleased I talk about you when your not around."

"Me and Tim have been discussing why he didn't at least break Amber's ribs with that gun first...there trying to mess with your head, you can't let that happen."

"Because it's working," I muttered.

"What?" asked Dick.

"Nothing," I snapped, "Let's just not worry about it."

"We can't just not worry about it," Tim said, "They could go and randomly kidnap her one day-"

"Tim," Dick said, "thinking about what may or may not happen won't get you, Amber or us anywhere but..." Dick said he handed me a small bat thingy (how ironic), "if it does happen you press this thing immediately-you don't hesitate. I don't care how many years of training you have under Sportsmaster or how good you are. You press it-got it..."

"Yeah," I muttered, "Whatever."

"Amber," Dick said.

"Fine," I said, "But only because I don't want Tim complaining in my ear for weeks on end of how cocky I am."

"You already are cocky," Tim teased.

"Whatever."

* * *

Gotham Mall

September 1

12:00

After training Cassie determined we needed major girl time at the mall...as you've probably guess I didn't have much of a choice in the matter. She ended up dragging me to my own city's mall because apparently her mall has no good clothing in it. The worse part of it all was that she made me try on everything she determined might look good on me.

"So how'd things go with the guy on Saturday," I asked. Not because I was curious, because I was hoping if I distracted her by making her babble for long enough she might make me try on some things.

"He was boring, and cocky, like as cocky as Tim. But at least Tim can be nice sometimes. By the way what the hell is going on between you two anyway?"

"What do you mean," I asked suddenly interested in a dark blue top.

"Oh god," she scoffed, "I see the way you look at each other. It's the same way your sister and Wally look at each other. Like M'gann and Conner look at eachother-like every perfect couple look at each other."

I rolled my eyes, "Me and Tim couldn't even be a prefect couple we argue all the time...well then again so do my sister and Wally, and I'm just waiting for the ring."

"Look, as Tim's ex girlfriend or whatever-I give you permission to be with him."

"Ok," I said, "Wasn't sure I needed permission."

"You honestly didn't," she admitted, "I just hoped that was the only thing stopping you from being with him."

"I'm not with him because I don't like him," I said, "Hey look should I try on this t shirt?"

"Nope," she said, "Not avoiding this conversation. You like him. I know that he slept on your couch the weekend when you broke your ribs to make sure you were ok- and today he was all concerned about the League of Shadows snatching you. And this whole week you went MIA he was more moody and annoyed than usual and when Artemis was here a few days ago to teach us some new things Tim kept asking about you. He's insane about you Amber, the question is are you insane."

"He kissed me," I blurted.

"What?" she asked.

"He kissed me," I repeated agitated.

Cassie squealed so loud some people in the store started to give us odd looks.

"And-details!"

I told her the story (minus some details) of what happened last night, she listened intently, and after she squealed again.

"He kissed you to shut you up!" she said jumping up and down like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"So."

"Soooo," she said, "That was like the most romantic thing in the freaking world."

"Wasn't aware," I muttered.

"You so are," she said, "I can tell your falling for him as hard as he's falling for you."

"Nope," I denied again.

She laughed than grabbed a very small looking t shirt, "This caught to get his attention-well then again now that I think of it your costume already is a half top. And we do train in sports bra's."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Gotham High**

**October 2**

**8:15 a.m.**

"Hey," Lance sat down next to me as Tim sat on the other side of me, "Tim told me you had the flu, I sent you chocolate? Did Tim give it to you."

"Yeah Tim," he said, "Did you give it to me."

"It could have been poisoned," Tim seethed. I snorted.

"Well since Tim didn't want to work with me for the Chemistry project, it look's like we're partners."

I heard Tim curse, "I can work with you after school Wensday-um...could it be at your house."

"Sure," I grinned.

"Well," he said, "See you there!"

"Yeah," I sighed, "SEe you there."

The bell rang and Tim was glued to my side, "Uh Crocker, problem you live in Palo Alto, in California!"

"Oh calm down Drake," I said, "My mom lives in Gotham, and so does my sister. Wally and Artemis are babysitting Lian at my mom's house Wednesday anyway. No problem."

"Yeah," Tim mocked, "No problem."

"Awe," I said, "Are you jealous that he get's to watch Lian."

"I am not!"

"Thought so," I rung, "Your just jealous that he's with me and your not."

"I am not!" he said his face getting red. I chuckled.

"Drake you are so fun to mess with!"

**Ugh sorry for the slow update, I'll try to update faster. I've just been really busy lately...high school sucks. FYI. Hey and please Review what you think, and what you think will happen next. And what do you think Lance's agenda is... Lol this chapter really reminds me of the song Hey, Soul Sister by Train. Romance chapers, with odd dinamics are always really really fun to write. Even though I'm not a fan of making books about romance. Which this book won't be about...it'll be about much, much more than that. **

**Ok... so I'm going to have a little bit of fun. Predictions of what you think is true or false. 1. The people we met in the first chapter (the Female Furies) are only going to be the beginning of Apokolips against Earth. 2, Amber is literally going to get kidnapped 3. Tim and Amber are going to get together.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gotham **

**October 5**

**3:30pm**

As I walked into the house Lance on my trail I was erupted by a million statements and questions.

"Who's the boy?" (Both Roy and Wally)

"Artemis and Wally are getting married!" (Mom)

"I think Artemis is knocked up and that's why it's finally happening!" (Jade and Roy)

"We're getting married!" (Artemis and Wally)

"Do you want cookies..." (Mom)

"I'm not knocked up!" (Artemis)

I looked back at Lance, for some reason he didn't seem surprised. It was like he was expecting all of this nonsense to be thrown around. EVen the whole Artemis knocked up thing. Which was just a little weird.

"Whoa guys..." I said, "Slow down let me sit down first."

"We're getting married!" Wally said.

"I got that," I said slowly, "So Artemis is or is not knocked up!"

"I am not knocked up!" Artemis hit her sister in the shoulder hard.

"Cookies?" my mom asked again.

"Sure," I said.

"Who's the boy?" Roy repeated his eyes slowly drifted to the cabinet. Where Artemis, Roy and myself kept our spear bow and arrow (cause' you know Archer's are complete pack rat's).

"This is Lance," I responded, "Working together on a school project."

"Your seriously spending the night you two get engaged babysitting your niece?" LAnce asked.

"Good point," I grinned, "Lance has already done most of the project! I'm sure me and him can babysit."

My sister and her new fiancé looked at each other and grinned, "Really Amber? You would do that...but you have a friend over and-"

"And whatever," Lance said, "I'm sure she's and easy baby."

Everyone laughed at the easy baby statement.

* * *

**Gotham**

**October 5**

**7:14 pm**

"Your family seem's nice," Lance grinned.

I rocked Lian back and forth in her crib and made shhing noises trying to calm her down. It was almost fifteen minutes past er bed time and she just wasn't going to sleep.

"Well," I said rolling my eyes, "You don't truly know all of them yet-or there back story's so I wouldn't exactly go there."

Yeah, it's the perfect thing to tell him straight out that my father's Sportsmaster and my sister's Cheshire. He defidenlty wouldn't freak out over that.

"I don't think they like me much," Lance said.

"They just don't know you?" I said, "If you stick around they'll like you."

"Don't worry," Lance grinned and his eyes wandered to Lian, "I'll stick close to you. But I think there sensing something is off about me...you see there right. I've been keeping something from you."

I rolled my eyes and snorted, "What are you royalty or something...it would explain why you have such a formal name."

Lance chuckled, "No although being Royalty is on my agenda."

I turned to Lain and started to hum twinkle twinkle little star my back was towards Lance.

"You see," Lance said, "We've met before Gotham-but then again I was using a different name. Blaze."

Before I had time to react I was hit over the head with something and then hit again this time drawing blood to my forehead I clasped to the floor fighting to stay awake I fumbled with the Bat button and hit it then the last noises I heard was the sound of the dreadful cries of my little niece.

When I woke up again it was to the sound of Tim's voice an not to Lian.

"Amber, are you alright?" Tim kept asking, "Amber!"

I sat up fast looking around for her looking in the crib. I tried to stand up but instantly got dizzy and almost passed out again. Tim had both hands on my shoulders which was the only thing keeping me upright.

"Lian," I groaned, "where's Lian!"

"Easy Amber," Tim said, "You probably have a concussion."

I tried to stand up again but this time Tim forcefully guided me down, "Amber tell me what happened."

"Lance...he's Blaze. Oh how could I have not known it," I almost passed out again everything felt fuzzy, "He must have taken Lian. I have to get her..."

I tried to stand up.

"Aim!" the voice was from Batman he was entering the corner, "Whoever took your niece is long gone. Right now you have a concussion no doubt, we need to get you to the medical bay. So stop fighting Tim."

I sighed, he was right, Lan-Blaze was probably long gone... and so was my niece. The guilt and pain washed over me fast, how could I have not seen it. My eyes stung and tears started to run down my face. I opened my mouth in shock, "I'm so stupid," I muttered.

"Crap," Tim muttered. His hands which once rested on my shoulder moved around my shoulder and I ended up leaning on him closing my eyes from the throbbing in my head and the ache in my chest, "It's not your fault. I could have figured it out...so much for being the protégé for the world's greatest detective."

I wanted to tell him he was wrong and it was all my fault but I couldn't find words instead I continued to sob as he wrapped both arms around me.

* * *

**October 5**

**Batcave**

**9:34 pm**

I was still crying as Alfred was stitching me up. Tim was watching me intently his mask was off and he was just standing there with his arms crossed and his eyebrows scrunched together like he was trying to figure something out.

Batman was silent except for when he asked me exactly what happened. For some reason even after getting hit in the head with a lamp, I managed to remember every sick detail of it. After that Batman resulted in going back to his computer and furiously typing. This was my father's hands no doubt...guess he wanted to try again with the whole Protégé thing, after three times in a row it didn't work.

The Zetabeam announced my sisters and her newly fiancé for a second they just stood there looking at me. Than for the second time that night I burst into an uncontroabal fit of tears. Tim stepped forward like he was going to comfort me again, but hesitated when my sister and her fiancé both came over and wrapped there arms around me squashing me into a sandwich. I felt so horrible, I didn't even notice the headache or how funny the room looked. I just noticed the ache in my chest...

I shouldn't have started to care about people, it's only been what...bearly a month and I feel so connected to them, and now look at what happened. Blaze took Lian upon my father's request to get to me.

"Where's Mom...and Jade and Roy?"

"Jade immediately went to try to get Lian using some of her...old connections and ways. Mom's cleaning up and Roy's in the watchtower..." Artemis said, "I gain one sister, only to loose my niece."

Artemis cursed and the announcement of Nightwings arrival came on, the Zetabeam.

"I heard somthing's happened to Amber? What's going on."

"Amber was attacked while babysitting Lian. Lian was taken..."

Nightwing sighed, "I'll inform the team to start a search Batman-"

"I've already started to inform the League and start a search on Blaze's, Luthor's and Sportsmaster's recent activities. They've been under the radar since Beast Boy has gotten shot."

I slid off the table my leg's felt wabbly and weak, "I want to help somehow."

Alfred frowned, "You have a large concussion Madam Amber."

"I've dealt with a concussion before," I practically growled, "I need to help this is my-"

"Stop it!" snapped Tim his voice rising, "Stop it! I know your going to blame yourself like you blame yourself for everything. I'm tired to it! Ok! You never asked for anything of this-so shut up!"

Tim zetabeamed before I had a chance to respond, I felt dizzy again and would have fallen if Artemis didn't have a death grip on my elbow.

"What you need is a nice rest," Artemis said pushing hair out of my face and examining the gash for herself, "You can look for Lian when you wake up...ok?"

I nodded because I doubt I could even stay conscious for much longer.

**October 6**

**Palo Alto**

**12:12pm**

_TIM DRAKE_

Why do I like her again? She's always blaming herself. She's always grumpy. She's sarcastic and moody and it's really hard to read her unlike other people. Sometimes I swear she's flirting without meaning too. Yet somehow-I just I don't know I like her...

I stared at her, she was asleep. I was on babysitting duty, I jumped straight to the gun when Artemis asked. She looked a lot more peaceful in her sleep. She didn't have that look fo pain she try's to hide from her tragic past.

It's funny, in her situation of five constant training and battle...you'd expect her to be stone, hard cold...an assassin in the making. Yet AMber feels...she loves she aspires...she's...If I was her-I just would have given up. Gone with her father's ways. Never fought back from the verbal and physical abuse.

Who would shoot there own kid...I know she's not lying I wish she was. But I've seen the bullet wound. It's on her calf and the naked eye wouldn't even think it would be a scarred bullet wound it was so old. But I've seen plenty of Bruce's and I know it's one. I think she also has a knife slash on her right cheek just below her eye. But I suspect that was just a training incident gone wrong.

She was so strong-overbearing. She hardly let any insult get to her. That was until the first time I watched her Cry after Beat Boy got shot. It hurt like a load of bricks hit me, watching her sob...Than when Lian was taken, I think's been the worse so far. She looked broken like someone had physically broke her...God I should have gotten there faster.

I heard the alarm automatically, I was the only one in the Batcave with Bruce. Immediately both of us jumped into the and zoomed to the coordinates the bat alarm gave us. Her mother's house. It was too late. When we got there the door was wide open. I ran to where Amber's room was first she wasn't there. Than I ran to her nieces' room. She was on the floor a bleeding head wound a shattered lamp bottom around her, for a few moment's there was so much blood I thought she was dead. I dropped to my knees and grabbed ber shoulders.

"Amber!" I yelled, "Amber are you alright! Amber!"

She finally groaned...and then we found out her sister was missing for a few minutes she fought me was determined to look for her, than she just fell apart convinced he whole ordeal was her fault.

I knew something was off about Lance the moment we met him last week. He want to go to Amber's house too bad, wanted to know more about Amber. I thought it was because he thought she was hot, I mean I could seriously relate...wait did I just think that? Nevermind. But finding out he was Blaze made me all the more sick, Blaze not only thought she was hot, he was also a psychopath who works for Luthor.

Fantastic.

* * *

**October 7**

**Palo Alto**

**9:23 am**

I groggyly woke up out of sleep feeling dehydrated and weak all my muscles hurt and it felt like every tooth in my mouth was loose.

I swung to the side of the bed only to find a fifteen year old boy sound asleep on my floor with just a blanket and a Ladybug pillow pet. He must of noticed my presence or wasn't even really sleeping because one eye shot open.

"What day is it?" was the first thing I asked.

"Friday," Tim responded, "You were out all of Wednesday night, Thursday, and last night..."

He grabbed a water from the nightstand and handed it to me ,"What are you doing here?"

Tim shrugged, "Artemis and Wally are looking for Lian."

"Shouldn't you be too," I snapped.

He glared back, "Well we couldn't just leave you alone."

I rolled my eyes, "If they wanted me they would have snatched me along with Lian."

Tim rolled his eyes and huffed in frustration, "We didn't want to take the chance-now drink. You look like shit, I'll make you something to eat." He walked out of my room. I got a good look at myself in the mirror. You wouldn't have thought I'd slept for three day's. My hair was messy I had large bags under my eyes. My forehead gashed was up. My eyes were bloodshot. My lips cracked and dry. I looked like a Zombie, and was a little surprised and curious why Tim hasn't recoiled at my sight.

"Yeah she's awake and grumpy," Tim said as I walked from the kitchen he glance at me, "I'm making her eat...Yeah I know where the ibeprophen is. I've checked the locks, and alarm system...no problem Arty...you wanna talk to her...ok bye."

"What?" I said, "she didn't want to talk to me."

"A grumpy Amber isn't a fun Amber. A grumpy Amber with a concussion-well that's a different story. You should be glad I haven't ran out of here in Hazard suit."

"Halarious," I said dryly, "When can I looked for Lian."

Tim frowned running a hand through his hair, "Look you don't look too good Amber. You need a few more day's rest."

"I've had plenty of rest," I was loosing my voice which I found ironic since I haven't used it in a whole day.

Tim frowned, "Look, I want Lian to be found as much as yo-"

"Don't say that," I said sitting down, "Once Lian is found I can rest and do whatever...just now when she's in the hands of my dad having god knows what tortured upon her."

Tim poored the pasta into a bowl and handed it to me, I looked at it for a few seconds but didn't eat, it felt too wrong to eat right now. Everything I was doing felt so wrong.

"Well...are you going to starve yourself!"

I threw the Pasta dish across the room and ran into it locking the door.

"Amber!" groaned Tim.

I grabbed my costume and bow and leaped out the window changing as I ran out the alley way. Soon I was sprinting through the street's of Gotham. I was going to find my niece, and no one was going to stop me.

Well that's until Tim jumped straight in front of me, fully in his Robin uniform, he wasn't the only one good at changing fast.

"If your going to find her your not going alone," he said, "I realize I may not be there to stop you-but I can..."

"Protect me," I snapped, "Tim I don't need protection. This isn't freaking Twilight!"

"I was going to say help you, you know I want to find Lian too..."

I rolled my eyes but than heard my cell phone ring over all the chaos. I picked it up expecting it be Artemis, or maybe even Wally.

"Hello."

"Hey science project partner..."

My eyes widened and I almost dropped the phone I was about to tell Tim who it was an to track him in sign language but I heard him cackle from the other end, "Don't try to track me Amber...I want to help you."

"Like you want to help me!"

"Come to the first apartment you were in Gotham. I know you've been here before when you were on the run with your father. I'll be there and I'll tell you what I need to tell you then. And don't come with Bird Boy or you'll never see your little sister again."

He hung up the phone and I growled putting it back in my belt.

"He want's me to come to one my dad's old safe houses," I said, "In Gotham. Alone...Tim you can't come with me."

"What!" he said.

"Tim," I said, "My safety hardly matter's right now. Sportsmaster doesn't want me dead. Lian's safety is another matter, we aren't fully sure what he want's with her."

Tim sighed because he knew my logic was right, Lian was the important thing not me, "You can't tell anyone or you might be putting her at risk you just have to trust me."

He shook his head and didn't look me straight in the eye,"I don't like this."

"Hey," I said turning his head towards mine, "I don't like it either."

I frowned, I think I know what Blaze want's and it's the only way I may ever get Lian back. If that's so-it may be the only time I'll see Tim again...so screw my unsure feelings. Before I knew it my lips were crashed against his in the most passionate kiss I've ever shared. I think he realized what was happening too because he responded back fast, pushing me against wall and holding onto me tight, as if he never wanted to let me go. Finally there was the moment where we needed to react and we broke apart gasping for breath. He still held onto me into a tight hug and my head landed on his shoulder my eyes burning. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm scared, Tim. God I'm so scared."

For a second I didn't think he heard me, and I was glad because I didn't mean to say it out loud. He broke are hug and put me at arms distance, "I wish I could comfort you somehow," but he kissed me on the forehead, "But I'm scared too."

* * *

**Gotham**

**October 7**

**10:15**

I waited in the apartment for a full minute before Blaze popped in via fire escape, "I want you to text Tim, tell him that I'm not here and was just messing with you and you'll be out in a second."

I raised an eyebrow but did so, "Let me look at it before you send it."

I handed him the phone and he nodded hitting send for me.

"Ok," he said, "Your coming with me Amber."

"What if I don't want too," I said putting my arms over my hips to stop them from shaking.

"If you fight me on this," he growled, "Your never seeing your little precious niece again."

I believed him too-if I did this went back to my father became his protégé I could save Lian from that life, possibly even escape from him with her. In essence this was my fault anyway... But then again I would have ruined my family's life. If I shot a arrow through Wally's head- I would have killed Wally for good. And now that I haven't now that I escaped- Lian's at fault. If I just killed Wally, Artemis already thought he was dead she wouldn't have missed him. I was only kidding myself though, Wally's become like family to me too. Like an older brother. He introduced me to TV, Grand Theft Auto, chocolate milkshakes, he was even planning on teaching me how to ride a bike (a real one not a motorcycle) this week.

I was so angry.

"Ok," I said. He helped me down the fire escape and onto his bike, "Ok ditch the phone and any intercom you have."

I grabbed my intercom and slammed it to the ground, than looked at my I phone, the one Jade had bought for me. I sighed and typed one last thing to Tim.

_"I'm sorry..."_

I sent it before slamming the phone down to the ground and crushing it also.

* * *

**Gotham**

**October 7**

**10:15**

_Tim Drake_

I waited outside for five minutes, she texted there was nothing inside ,and she'd be out in a second. I didn't belive her but I knew she would never forgive me if I went in a pulled her out of this mess. She said she had this, and to trust her, and I had too. Not because I didn't care about her, not because I wasn't afraid for her well being.

Because I loved her.

I wish I told her that.

The last text I got from her was an "I'm sorry."

I heard the vroom of a motorcycle on the other side of the apartment complex, before I could stop myself. I was running to the street where I watched the motorcycle turn a corner and a shimmer of golden blond hair, confirming the worse had happened. Amber had agreed to go back. Not because she wanted to. Not because she had no choice and was kidnapped. Because she had to. To get Lian back, and possibly to save her from the life her and her sister's got bestowed upon her.

How was I going to tell this to her sister's and mother, "Oh yeah by the way after you lost your nice, grandchild and daughter. You also just lost your sister and daughter, because it's the only way to get her back."

Yeah totally the right thing to say.

* * *

**Watchtower**

**October 7**

**10:35 am**

I numbly found myself wandering the streets I managed to find a zeta-beam and got to the watchtower. I made it three steps inside before my nee's buckled and I felt sick.

Amber was gone, and I let her go.

"Tim," someone was crouched in front of me. Dick the closest thing I've had to a brother, he could tell something was wrong something had happened. I heard other voices of the team the league but I could only concentrate on one thing.

Amber.

The way she laughed, or her sarcastic know it all tone, her passion, her drive to get the mission done, he weird half smile half scowl that made her look cute.

"Tim!" Dick was really concerned now I was still on my knees just there unresponsive. I didn't appear hurt but knowing Dick a million things of what just happened were going through his mind. He was probably expecting me to tell him I had a run in with Simon and he brain blasted me to a catonic state. Well then again if that happened I couldn't even tell him that.

"Amber," I muttered.

"What about Amber," this came from Cassie her voice was full of concern and high like she was about to cry. She knew it, like I knew it in the alley when Amber kissed me. God, I've been kissed plenty of times before. Not like that though.

"She's gone...she had to and it's all my fault."

I didn't cry, it was beyond just crying. I wanted to cry so bad just curl up into a ball and cry. Yeah such a manly Boy Wonder thing to do.

I felt a dull ache in my chest, I felt like something had been ripped from me.

"Tim," Dick said his voice still full of concern but still stern and condescending. A voice I'm used to in the field, "Your going to tell us exactly what happened."

I did, somehow-but every word and remembrance was like it happening over again.

"How could you let her go!" snapped Jade she was in her Cheshire suit and it didn't surprise me when her Sai was suddenly against my throat. Part of me wanted her to do it. I deserved it right-who let's someone...someone they care about go like that. To the place where they were trying to escape.

"Jade," Artemis said. She had tears running down her face, she understood the feeling. The fact that the thing I did was so wrong but the only choice...becaue we had to trust Amber, "He did the right thing. God damnit...Tim...I'm sorry. But he did the only thing that could get Lian back. Amber will find a way she's a smart girl."

Jade dropped the Sai and tears pooled in her eyes, "Boy Wonder anything happens to my daughter or sister- I'm blaming you."

I was too worn out to even tell her she was completely right to do so.

"We need to get you home," Barbra said. When did she get here? She was crouched next to me but wasn't looking directly at me except for a small glance out of the corner of her eye. She was looking at Dick. The two appeared to be having a mental conversation with there eyes. Dick hauled me from my elbow and guided me up. I swore I would hae fallen it Tim didn't keep a tight grip on my elbow. When we got through the Zeta beam, Dick surprised me with a bear hug.

I bearly responded.

"We'll get her back Timmy," said Barbra, "I promise- I'll look harder- so will Bruce...I'm sure Dick will too."

Dick chuckled, "Remember...at the beginning when she first came...we were so concerned about her betraying us...Now we're...she's a good kid Tim. And once this is all over I really hope you get her in the end."

"Well now that my only competition turned out to be a Phsycociopath...well I think I'll win her over."

Barbra smiled sadly and embraced me again like an older sister would to comfort her brother, "God Timmy, don't let anyone tell you the hero life is easy."

"Yeah," I grumbled, "I just find it ironic I ended up falling for an ex ninja assassin."

She hated that name, but for some reason, I wanted her to yell at me about it right now. I wanted her to scream at me or punch me. I did this, I wanted her to be angry that I let her go this easy. That I didn't protect her well enough, that I didn't get there in time to stop Lian's kidnapping. I wanted her to be angry with me so badly.

I guess that's when I crumpled, my knees buckled again and this time I was given pain wrecking sobs. I hadn't cried this hard since my parents died...Barbra and Dick wrapped there arms around me and I felt small. Eleven and twelve when I first lost my mother, and my father was put in the coma.

It felt so long ago...but even the emotions from that were coming back and oh god it was horrible.

**Wow! Two update's in to day's I'm on a roll! Welp, sorry for the emotional chapter...but I've finally gotten to the chapter I've planned for the story to come to all along...Now I have to figure out what happens after...:/ **

**Another true false guess of what's going to happen next. 1. Amber's going to kill someone. 2. Lian's going to die. **

**I hope I don't make #2 happen, honestly I'd be the most cruel author out there. Well #1's pretty cruel too...lol.**

**Any other predictions anyone? REVIEW THEM...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Why hello! Hope you like the new chapter? OMG ARROW and THE FLASH! Best show's ever...haha enjoy**

* * *

**Boston**

**October 13**

**8:12 pm**

_Six Day's since the Team has heard from Amber_

I turned another corner notching an arrow at the laser but something behind me practically singed my newly black dyed hair off! I turned around I must have missed one- I dodged it again as it shot all while shooting another arrow. It was too much at once because I didn't really control my landing and suddenly I landed funnily on my ankle. Another laser hit me straight in the shoulder sending seering pain. I looked behind me at the gun that I had failed to hit and waited for it to make the death blow. I wanted to die right now, this was a fate worse than death. But it didn't come instead I heard the sound of footsteps.

My father turned the corner and made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a growl, I bearly winced when his hand struck my face because I saw it coming. If possible after running away, he's become more strict and abusive. Both mentally and physically. I expected it to happen, the more I've ever showed rebellion twords him the more he's made my life hell. And now after running away and becoming a hero for a full month... he's decided and I neded to be re molded.

"The hero life has made you weak little girl," he spat on me. But I stared straight at him refusing to give him the statisfaction of my anquish, "Blaze, get her out of here."

The jackass himself turned the corner as my father left he frowned, "Sprained ankle," he determined, "The burn on your shoulder isn't too bad."

"I've had worse," I snapped standing up letting my weight rest on my uninjured foot.

He made a tisking nosie and gruffly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the training exercise maze. Apparently the Light is new and reformed after it fell apart after the reach invasion. There headquarter's resting in a Boston. Only a few hours from Gotham-from Tim...from mhy family.

He sat me down on one of the ratty couches a few other member's of the light all making plans and schemes and training gave me dirty looks. I gave them right back. This seemed to humor Blaze.

He grabbed my ankle and ripped it back as if he was a cobra trying to bite me, "At least let me wrap it up Amber."

"Asshole," I muttered under my breath but I let him do so."Why," I snapped, "I knew you were pretty enough to be Luthor's little puppy dog after he gave you your fire powers but my _dad. _If you haven't noticed working with him always ends badly."

Blaze grinned, "I'm not working with Sportsmaster because I like him, I like his heritage more..."

I raised an eyebrow in a little curiosity, "I guess Tim did have a right to be jealous, Lance."

Blaze frowned, "Lance was only an alias Amber...a gentleman," he stood up, "me on the other hand."

He suddenly kissed me hard, I was surprised...well not really. I pushed him away from me, "I'm never getting with you asshole-you've ruined my life."

I started to stalk off.

"Just you wait Amber Crock, you'll see that you can never be a hero-your one of us. Might as well have fun with it!"

I stormed off finding my way to the room I shared with Lian, my father was in there laying Lian down.

"You look flustered," he commented dryly, "Take care of your niece I have business to take care of."

"What business," I asked.

My father spun around, "You nosy girl. One month, one month and all the training and work I've put into you is gone."

He slapped me again and stalked out of the room.

I had the audacity to roll my eyes, I crept to the edge of Lian's crib. She was falling asleep, "Don't worry kiddo-I'm getting you and myself out of here...I just need a plan first. That's all."

* * *

**Watchtower**

**October 14**

**12:02 pm**

_TIM DRAKE _

_Seven Day's since the team has heard from Amber_

Seven days, no word for her. For all I knew, Amber was just too big of a problem for her father, so he just eliminated her. I wish she'd try to contact me...but then again I'm praying to hell she doesn't. If she was, she could get caught.

"What the punching bag ever to you man."

I turned, I was panting hard. I didn't realize just how hard I was punching it...I was just so angry and confused.

Bart stood there, he was in his civics hands shoved in his jeans pockets. He had his hoodie hood over his head, and locks of red hair stuck out of it, "Canary cancelled training again-said the team just needs more time. She's thinking about doing her whole physicist thing on us."

Cassie and Garfield appeared right behind Bart. Cassie in jeans and a Imagine Dragon concert t shirt and converse. Her blond hair was strewn in her face and her eyes were puffy and red like she'd been crying all week. She'd gotten close to Amber, they've became like best friends.

Garfield was in his teenage form in basketball shorts and shirtless revealing the now scaring bullet wound.

I went back to punching the punching bag.

"Look man," Bart said, "We know you felt something for Amber-"

I spun around throwing Bart's hand off my shoulder, "You have no idea what I felt for Amber, none of you understand!"

I spun around hitting the punching bag so hard the seams of the wraps on my hands ripped.

"I think we do," Cassie said, her voice hoarse, "Tim we all _loved _Amber...maybe not in the same way as you..."

"But she was like family," finished Garfield, "and we're getting her ba

"Amber will come back...she has to have a plan," Bart said, "Amber has too."

**Palo Alto**

**October 15**

**1:02 am**

_ARTEMIS CROCK_

_Eight day's since hearing from Amber._

Lonely.

I guess I got used to having the kid around, giving her advice, even mocking her sometimes. But all for good fun. But now she wasn't here now her spare bedroom which was strewn with costumes, clothing and a single Pretty Little Liars poster seemed so empty. One month can do that too you.

Even before that I was the main babysitter for Lian-and now she's not even around.

I got Wally back, I got Amber back-everything was going fine. than my dad had to step it.

My grip tightened on the coffee cup I was holding. Someone hugged me from the back, "Babe, it's one in the morning. You should go to bed."

I didn't answer instead I sighed, it was enough of an answer for Wally because he kissed me on the forehead, "I know-I feel empty too."

"I'm sorry," Wally said suddenly.

I spun around, "For what?"

"It's just-this is what I put you through and it's horrible-and it's all my fault for thinking I could help...and-"

"Whoa Wally slow down," Artemis said ,"The month's you were gone were _hell. _But they were nessesarry-without your speed the world would have freaking ended. And when you did come back, you managed to get my sister in tow... Wally, as much as I hate the circumstanes...you've done nothing wrong."

"I didn't save your sister," Wally said grimly, "We saved each other."

I hugged Wally tight, "I love you...so much...god help me if I lose anyone else...I'm doomed."

"She'll find a way out," Wally said, "She's a Crock after all."

* * *

**Gotham**

**October 16**

**3:13 pm**

_JADE HARPER_

_Nine days since hearing from Amber_

I held a teddy bear close to myself, it was once mine, than Artemis's, and now Lian's. It was old beaten down, but it use to calm me down. It use to calm Artemis down. It calm's Lian down. Did she miss it? Well actually part of me hoped she did miss it, because than dear old dad would have hell to pay. And Amber.

Stupid...she was so stupid. Thinking she could get Lian back on her own...God but so brave too. Would I do that for my niece? When Wally and Artemis start spewing out babies left and right (because we know that will eventually happen) will I got to the ends of the earth for them.

She was the best out of the family, the black sheep. I mean sure-Artemis is good but she has her slip ups her insecurities. Amber doesn't give a shit about herself. It almost makes me sick.

I wondered if Artemis was awake, my mother...WAlly. The idiot Tim who let Amber go. The people who loved Amber- I wondered if they were awake right now and having the same hopes.

But she'll get back, she's Amber after all.

* * *

**Watchtower**

**October 17**

**9:23 am**

_Ten day's since hearing from Amber_

I Bart Allen was having a bad day... ten day's now. No news on Amber,everyone's been going crazy, especially Tim. None of us have trained, even when Canary and Nightwing did schedule training for us now a days either half of us are gone-and the other half are physically there and not mentally. It's weird like a piece of us is missing. A snarky voice int he back of our head.

That day in particular was worse than usual. Barry and Iris tried to act as normal as possible, but then again they were trying too hard. Iris would make me breakfast every morning. Barry's taken me out on Patrol more often. But this morning I lashed out, Barry was about to say something about Amber and I screamed at them.

I told them she wasn't dead and that they've lost hope, and weren't doing crap to get her and Lian back.

I ended up going to the WAtchtower because where else is a superpowered kid from the future suppose to go. Jamie was gone, and I was a little depressed that my best bro is on a team higher than me. Stupid age difference. Tim was no where to be seen, I had a hiding suspicon he was at the Batcave because that's all he ever goes now a days, he's hoping he'd find a sudden lead on where Amber is. Nothing's popped up. M'gann and Conner took Garfield to his mom's old Animal sanctuary to visit his mom's grave. Mostly everyone else besides a few random leaguers were gone. I was suppose to be at school, but no one commented on that fact based on the fact that my team hardly goes to training more or less to school.

I heard the sobbing a half an hour after getting to the Watchtower.

It was coming from the storage closet I slowly shrunk to it and tapped on the door, "Hello?"

The sobbing paused, "Uh yeah?" It was Cassie no doubt, a nasley tired sounding Cassie but Cassie. Cassie and Amber became close or something. I guess they had to being the only girls on the Gamma squad you have to stick together. But then again there more inappropriate than I am sometimes.

"It's Bart," I responded, "Want to let me in?"

"Go away," she commented but I heard her sob harder and I opened the door anyway. She rushed towards me and flung her arms around me sobbing into my shoulder. For a few seconds I was too stunned to react but I let her sob into my shoulder. Because at the moment, all I was doing was dwelling about Amber. So I needed to be the comforter.

* * *

**Boston Harbor**

**October 18**

**7:15 pm**

I crouched down on the very top of the crate surveying the area of the tradesdeal. Apokoliptan weapons, that's all I know about it so far. I have a feeling dad's working with the alien planet or something. But I'm not sure, I don't even know much about Apokolips itself.

I'm just hoping my team doesn't show up, scratch that...my old team.

"Nice view," Blaze commented smiling slightly. God this was revolting, just sitting here next to him gave me chills, at least he hasn't tried to kiss me again. I brushed my teeth about a million times out of that and I can't get the taste of Cinnomon off of me.

"Shut up Blaze," I said gruffly.

I missed my old costume this moment. It was hot-well because Blaze was like a human heater. My old crop top armored legging short sleeved high costume. But no-I had to literally look like a ninja assassin.

Long sleeve thick turtle neck crop top. Black cargo pants with boots. My hair down and a domino mask-which felt like a cruel joke my dad was playing on me. Because my mask looked like my hero one, just pitch black. My dad even made me dye my hair dark black-like a branding. I looked a lot like Jade with my hair black. Like my heart is feeling.

"I got eyes on some kiddo's," Blaze said snatching me out of my thoughts.

Oh crap.

The sight of them made my heart flutter made me evaporate into hope, hope that one day I could be back with them.

No, I scolded myself. I couldn't think like that. I couldn't care about them, my father may ruin Lian's life like she's ruined my own and my sisters.

"Take care of them," my father responded through the radio, "And I expect you not to hold back, neither of you."

I shuddered and hopped off the crate following Blaze as we ran to meet my old team.

Tim recognized me automatically, and I expected it.

"Amber," Tim said. He actually smiled, "Thank god your alive."

I winced and shot him with an electrical arrow.

"Please, take Tim and go. I'm begging you I don't want ot hurt you!" I said.

"Shut up," Blaze said, "There not leaving and you know it-now fight them-and this time take out the pointy arrows. I want to see my competition dead."

Tim groaned sitting up from my electrical shock, "No way fire boy- she's mine."

Fantastic, I've always wanted two boys'f fighting over me like in freaking Twilight. One of them being a psychopath the other being a super smart and annoying vigilante.

Tim sighed to me asking what he should do I was about to sign back when someone grabbed me by the hair, "Oh no little girl- I tsight you sign language. Now let me take care of this boyfriend you managed to get without my permission."

"No!" I yelled, "Don't hurt any of them."

"Fine," he said, "You get rid of them- and I won't hurt them."

I looked back at my team and scowled, "Get outta here I'm serious."

"She's right," Bart said, "we're putting her at risk-we have to abandon mission."

"No," Tim stood up, "We can help you, just tell us-"

I responded by kicking him in the side. He leaped back, I took another punch he grabbed my arm and twisted it so I fell to my nee's he put his head next to mine, "C'mon Amber give me something."

"Later," I whispered, "I may be able to sneak out-the guards by my room fell asleep for about fifteen minutes the same time at around one in the morning. Meet me...here actually. Alone. I can get here in time. But let me make this fight look real, kay?"

I elbowed him hard in the ribs and jumped up kicking him in the head he fell to the ground. Cassie came at me and I hit her with a smoke arrow she coughed falling to the ground and fell a few feet from me. Huh so half gods can get drugged.

Bart zoomed around me and I calculated where he was going to run and shot a freeze arrow right before he ran, he dodged out of the way like I expected and I hit the side of the crate where he ran too. He slipped and fell off with a groan.

Garfield who was in a full on monkey mode was bearly dodging Blaze's fire and one came too close for comfort. No! I screamed pushing Beast Boy out of the way. The fire hit me dead in the shoulder and I winced in agony.

"Too many of you are down Gar-help get the team out of here before I'm forced to take out the pointy arrows."

"But your shoulder," he asked panicked.

"Is fine," I winced tears threatened to spill from utter mental and physical pain, "Go, or you won't be fine."

I tried to stand up but the burn on my shoulder was a lot to handle, I heard Blaze curse as he hauled me by my elbow to the edge of the docs. I turned my head back watching as the ship took my teammates away. They were gone, and I might see them again in another battle. But they were safe for now...me on the other hand. I watched the last of the shipment of weapons get loaded into the truck.

"What happened?" my dad asked noticing my sizzling burn.

"She got in the way of my fireball, saving that monkey boy!"

My father growled, "I should have killed them myself," he grabbed me by my hair, "That burn must hurt, here little girl. Let me help you out."

He grabbed me to the edge of the doc's and pushed me down under the water so that my head and shoulders were submerged. I held my breath for as long as I could but he didn't let me go-soon I had to try to breathe which was stupid because there was no possible way for it. I breathed in the water as it seep into my lungs it burned all the way down. Spot's danced in my vision and for a second I thought my dad was really going to drown me. But he than pulled me out of he water at the last second and left me sputtering and coughing on the docs.

* * *

**Well so far my weeks been incredibly dramatic and hilarious...anyone want to talk for fun...because I'm bored. Just shoot me a PM. **

**So I'm going to do the true false prediction thing now every chapter because it's sort of fun to see what you think! 1. Amber's going to start having feelings for Blaze. 2. Amber and Tim are going to get caught when they meet tonight, and Amber's going to be severely punished. 3. A chapter's going to be from Bart's point of view again!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Watchtower**

**October 18**

**9:17 pm**

_BART ALLEN_

Day's for me these days seem to be going from bad to worse. If that makes any sense. I groaned still rubbing my shoulder which I bruised pretty badly, no thanks to Amber. Of course I can't be exactly mad she beat the crap out of us today, she had to do what she had to do to protect Lian. If it was someone I loved I would do the same thing.

"Can I at least look at it," Wally asked, "You've been bitching and complaining about it for the past ten minutes."

"It'll heal soon enough," I murmured.

"It should have healed already," commented Tim, "Your past your healing rate."

"Didn't know I had a healing rate," I rolled my eyes, "Fine you can look at it."

"God," Cassie groaned, "Sure I knew Amber was good at the whole-ninja assassin thing but she beat our asses."

"Cass, we weren't even really trying," Tim commented.

"Still-she drugged me!"

"Did she say anything-anything that could give her a clue to where she is?" Artemis asked.

Tim groaned rubbing his head, "I'm suppose to meet her at the Boston docs tonight...alone."

"But-" Artemis started.

"Babe sending everyone single person on the team is too risky-if Amber wanted to see Tim it's for a good reason," Wally said.

"Yeah," commented Cassie she smiled for the first time in days, "So the two can suck faces."

"She might not even be able to get to the docs in time-she has a burned should she could be-"

"She's alive Garfield, she can handle a burn..." Tim said, "She's tough and alive."

Tim looked relived to see her, I think he was worried that his father didn't just elimate her instead of trying his reprogramming. I can't lie and say that it hasn't crossed my mind.

"As much as I'd love to celebrate her being alive," Artemis said, "She's still in my father's hands...how did she look."

"Before the burn," asked Tim.

Artemis nodded.

"Bruised cheek, she had weight on one foot-meaning she probably sprained it earlier this week."

Artemis looked down and rubbed her temple's she looked back at me for a second, "It's dislocated."

"What?" I asked.

"Your shoulder," she said in a no duh tone, "God Wally, are you blind or something."

"Distracted," he commented, "This is going to hurt but I'll count to three so you expect it 1...2-"

He popped it back into place making me yelp.

"What happened to three!"

"It died," Wally said, "Feel better."

"Yeah," I sighed, "it does."

"I need to go," Tim said putting down the pack of ice that once rested on is head, "We're suppose to me at Ten."

"Wait Tim," Artemis said, I could tell by the cracking sound in her voice she was close to tears, "Tell her we love her, tell her for all of is."

Tim nodded and with a small smile, "She already knows," than he disappeared into the Zetabeam.

* * *

**Boston Docs**

**October 18**

**10:00 pm**

I got to the docs at 10 oclock sharp. By 10:30, I started to feel worried. What if something happened to her, what if Amber was just too much trouble and her dad ended up eliminating her. Eiminating her before I got the chance to save her.

But then my worries faded as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

She looked so different. I mean yeah she dressed like Amber, a maroon colored hoodie tight blue skinny jeans and beaten up converse. She had the same face and jade green eyes. But she was also different. Her hair was dyed a midnight black, making her look remarkably like her sister. And made her Vetamanise features stand out. She also had a swollen purplish bruise on her face. She was Amber, but was she still my Amber...the one...the one I care about you.

"Well are you just going to stand there and gawk at me?" she smirked revealing two rows a pearly white teeth.

"S...sorry," I stuttered, "You just look really different."

I reached forward and grabbed a lock of dark hair, "Tell me this is changing once you get back."

"Uh duh," she scoffed, "I feel like Wednesday from the Adams family. At least he didn't make me cut it."

I laughed and brought her in close. Yes, she was my Amber. The sarcastic, annoying, no it all Amber-my Amber. The one who I wouldn't trade for the world.

"Well Drake," she smirked, "Didn't know you were much of the hugging type."

"Sorry, it's been-"

"Eleven day's," she said, "Sorry about worrying you guys. It's not like I could send a pigeon to tell you my dad hasn't massed murdered me out of anger."

My fingers brushed over her bruised cheek, "Yeah well he hasn't been treating you too nicely either."

She winced, "Tim don't worry about me. I'm fine, and now that we have some place to meet I can find a way out of here."

I kissed her on the lips bringing my hands to her cheeks hers rested on my hips. When we broke apart she was crying, "Don't worry about me," she stuttered again, "I'm fine."

"I don't belive you," Tim said.

"Just tell my sisters and the team that-so they don't worry. Ok..."

I sighed, "Ok Amber, just take care of yourself."

"Tomorrow same night...I'll give you information about where I am. Where I'm being kept, it's much bigger than either of us thought. It's like...villain headquarters. I can draw a map if you get me paper and my pencils."

"I can do that," I nodded.

"Break any of my pencils and I'll kill you."

I nodded and chuckled.

"I need to go," she nodded, "oh and bring me a Twinkie my dad doesn't let me have junk food and it's been the only thing I've been craving this whole damn ten days."

"Ok," I nodded again. She disappeared into the shadows leaving me standing there like an idiot for a second but suddenly she reappeared and pecked me fast on the lips and than ran off.

"Bye Tim," I heard her call as if she was just going back somewhere safe not to that hell hole. Not to that hell hole that gave her the bruise on the cheek.

It felt like I was loosing her all over again, I wanted to go chase after her but I knew that wasn't an option. If I chased after her and tried to help her and Lian escaped we'd be dealing with the whole...reformed Light and League of Shadows. We need to be careful about this. I just hope Amber is too. I'd just hope she'd keep out of trouble till I see her again.

* * *

**Palo Alto**

**October 18**

**11:12 pm**

_Wally West_

Artemis had gone out to talk to Jade when I heard a knock on the door. At first I thought Artemis forgot something and forgot her key's yet again, so I opened it. I was surprised to see someone else.

"Hey buddy," he flashed a grin, "Long time no come back from the dead."

"J...Jason?"

It was Jason all right, about two years older than I'd last saw him, a few days before he got kidnapped and killed by the Jocker. I was hoping I was dreaming, people who die like Jason should stay dead. People who go through such a trauma should stay dead. The whole team blamed themselves for his death not knowing if Jason completely blamed anyone. If he was back from the dead...well now we know he may blame someone. And knowing Jason he would want revenge. Weather it be on the Joker or his own people, I have no idea.

He grinned running a hand through his hair, "I need to tell you something."

"Um...Jason."

"Shh," he said, "No more questions. I'm starving-since your a speedster, I'm betting you have enough food in the house to spare?"

"Y...eah," I stuttered walking to the cabinet and grabbing out some cheesy wizes and tossing it to him.

"Sorry for barging in like this, I believe it may be a lot to take in me being alive and all...but your use to the whole surprise of coming back to life and stuff. Last I heard that was your situation-"

"Jason what the hell..." I said. How could he just come like this...I couldn't deal with this. Amber's gone, Artemis little sister. My soon to be sister in law is missing and all of a sudden he pops up and add's to the problems in my life. It was completely unfair and...why? Just why me. I've been back for what a little under two months now...and all this crap I have to deal with. This is exactly the reason why I wanted to get out of the hero business. But who was a I kidding ditching the game is impossible once your in as deep as I am.

"Besides the point," Jason grinned on, "I have information...on your girlfriends little sister."

"Amber," gasped out Wally, "how do you-"

"Well let's just say after coming back from the dead I've had a little change in heart..."

"Your saying your working with them...the people..."

"Some of them," cut off Jason, "The rational ones. Blood has to be served for-"

"Your talking about killing people," I said. I knew Jason had always been a little more violent-a little more harsh on crossing certain lines that hero's shouldn't cross. But I never thought he would actually be willing to kill someone...That was a line...I didn't think any sort of hero would determine to cross. Imagine what Gordon Godfrey would give of it if the League started to just eliminate it's enemies. Sure things would be easier, taken care of for good, but we'd be no better than the criminals. And instead of getting order by respect, we'd get order by pure fear.

"Do you want information about your girlfriends sister or not..."

"Yeah...yeah..." I ran a hand through my hair and swore I was close to growing grey hair. This was just too much.

"She's at a Boston Warehouse, actually most of the villains hang around there. Trying to reform the light or something."

The Light back, I couldn't say I wasn't surprised. I mean we'd taken down the Light once, and it came back we were just hoping this last time after defeating it it would just stay down. Or at least take a different name. Light was a little cliché.

"Or something," I snorted, "Fantastic..." But I had more question, "How's Lian, how's..."

"Look all I know about is Amber now will you listen to me...Sportsmaster is planning on putting her into a position to kill someone one that she won't have a choice to get out of. I don't get what the big deal is...but I've heard things about Amber Crock... As much as I...I think I should cross that line. Some people aren't meant to cross that line. I'm just warning you... ok-I may be dead. And I may be pissed at hell with Bruce but you and Artemis are still my friends...Like my family...just remember that whatever you hear from Bruce or from Dick just remember that. I'm doing to right thing."

"Your insane," I commented, "Are you evil listening to yourself."

"One day Wally West, you'll understand. One day someone you love will die and you'll want nothing more than to kill them...I hope Bruce had loved me enough to kill the Joker...guess he didn't..."

Jason stood up and left leaving me dumbfounded and standing there like an idiot.

I knew one thing now, Amber was meant to kill me...she didn't. She was afraid to kill me. She didn't even know me, really know me. I was just Kid Flash to her...sure I've saved lives. But she didn't know me. Yet she spared me. Because she was afraid of taking someone elses life. And if she's forced to kill someone else. It will no doubt crush her.

* * *

**Boston**

**October 19**

**3:33 am**

_Amber Crock_

I dreamt of the day I met Wally. It was like it was me I was looking through my eyes but I couldn't control my movements my actions it was like I was a puppet being controlled by the puppet master of my dad. I stood there with the arrow... my father was grinning at me expectantly.

"Do you want me to make this long and painful...or end his misery right away," I said in a voice that belonged to me yet sounded so different so cruel. Like pure evil.

"Your a Crock," my father said, "You know what I'd like you to do."

"Slow way it is," I cackled letting the arrow fly into Wally's foot. He howled in pain.

No...no...no! Stop this-I can't kill Wally I just can't. Every howl and cry was a like another arrow was stabbing into my chest.

I notched another arrow and let it fly into his abdomen, he screamed out.

"Please stop it...I beg of you...Have mearcy!"

I laughed, "Look at him daddy, so pitiful...can I hang his head a trophy in my room?"

For a second I was like...what the hell who hangs human trophy's int here room. Than I was like...what the hell...This isn't me. I needed to stop-I needed to give myself mercy. If I didn't stop if I didn't let Wally take me away from this hell hole I'd be stuck her forever being my father's puppy dog. He needed to take me out of her, he needed to introduce me to Tim the team. My sister's...mother. My niece,the niece I'd do anything to protect. This so wrong-this isn't how it's suppose to play out.

"Of course Little girl...now make him scream..."

I shot him in the other foot he howled in pain again.

"Now...that's enough playing with your prey...finish him."

"Of course daddy," I said cheerfully aiming.

No...no...no- I couldn't. Please don't...pleade don't just let this end now... but I didn't l let the arrow fly.

I woke up my heart beating and my chest heaving tears ran down my face. Lian was in her crib woken up from my own cries and was crying the normal gut wrenching baby cry.

"Take care of the little brat," one of my guards yelled from outside my room, "Some of us are actually trying to sleep."

On your job, I almost added bud didn't. If it weren't for there stupid sleeping habit's I wouldn't have been able to escape to Tim...was it only a few hours ago. It felt like an eternity. I wanted to see him again. I may sound like a lovesick idiot but I missed the feeling of his fingertips against his skin. The firmness he used when hugging me. Like if he were to ever let go...I'd be dead. It was reassuring.

Still getting over my nightmare I slid out of bed and went to my niece's crib taking her out and rocking her back and forth, "Don't worry Lian. I'll save you...just like Wally saved me. Everything will play out to be ok...and one day you'll be a hero. You'll be the different one. Born a hero...stay a hero. Of course if that's what you want. You can be a dancer...or an actor...or a doctor. A doctor int he family would be nice... but anything you want to be I promise. I'll make you."

* * *

**Palo Alto**

**October 19**

**7:33 am**

_Tim Drake_

I didn't like being in Amber, Wally's and Artemis apartment alone. But when I asked Artemis to drop by she said she wouldn't be back there for a while and neither would Wally, nd since I had a key I was more than free to just pop in and grab her art supplies.

It meant I'd have to go in her room.

I fumbled with the key between my finger's looking at the door-only a few hours sine I've sen her and it's felt like an eternity. I had to admit the feeling of liking someone really liking someone. It was wonderful. But when there taken away byt there father to be trained as a ninja assassin it does make that wonderful feeling feel like hell.

I unlocked the doors ready to get it done with and managed to make it through he living room down the hall to the two bedrooms and bathroom. I burst into her bedroom ready to find her art stuff but froze.

It didn't smell like her...I found it weird when people have certain scents. I've never noticed the scent aspect. I just notice the other details. Her room wasn't particularly big. It had a twin size bed in one corner. A dresser in another corner. And a full length mirror on the wall. Right next to a Pretty Little liars poster.

The dresser wasn't overstuffed with clothing but it was messy. She also left an extra bow and quiver full of arrows of different arrays carelessly right next to it. She had bunch of random sized hair bands on her hair dresser and a head band which I'd seen once on her. It was nice it kept her hair out of her face but it showed how long and pretty her blond hair really was. Well now it was a midnight black...but it'd be back to it's normal shimmering blond soon enough. Her bed was made but looked like she only put half effort into it and was in a hurry. I couldn't help but walk to it and smooth down the cover's and reposition the pillows...cursing my OCD the whole time. I stared at the PRetty Little Liars show. The show that told me...well that she can be a badass ex ninja assassin, a current vigilante and also have normal fifteen year old teenage obsessions. Finally on her dresser where a single lamp stood I saw what I was looking for. A sketch pad and a bunch of sketching pencil supplies. Honestly I didn't know why she needed so many pencils, but I didn't question it. Amber was usually very simple, if a certain amount of pencils was complicated. It was complicated for a reason. I grabbed the last drawings she drew. They were all amazing. Suddenly I found one of me. It wasn't smiling but I wasn't frowning either- I looked happy.

I didn't know how she managed to catch that look on me but for some reason I felt myself fluttering. She saw the best in people...and now I had to see the best in her. The part of her that will figure this out. That will get herself out of this hell hole. As much as I want to get her out, Amber isn't a damsel in distress needing saving. Somehow looking at the picture of me, I figured something out about Amber. She's taken care of herself all these years... she'll figure it out. With help of course, because no one can complete a task like that alone. But she'll figure it out.

It's not that I didn't feel horrible about Amber, and didn't regret one second of me letting her go...twice now. I';ll always regret that. But now I felt confident. Amber is Amber Crock, the girl I love. And she'll travel to the moon and back if it means saving Lian.

* * *

**Hey guy's I can't lie that I'm not flabbergasted on how many reviews, followers, and favorites this story has gotten these past few weeks. I am so thankful for the constant support and am not going to lie about the fact that I am proud of this book and how far I've gotten with it. Honestly I think this is the best fanfiction I've written. And the reason for that is because of constant support from reviews that have kept my spirits high. So the accomplishment of how great this story has to both do with me and you.**

**Ok so for our chapterly True, False prediction game. 1. Jason Todd has is own agenda with Amber and believe she should work with him and become a anti-hero and start to help him take down the bad guys with her mad skills. 2. After realizing what hope Tim has given Amber of ever getting out of his grasp-he sends Blaze to try to eliminate him. 3. Jade secretly is working with her father and believes Amber and Lian are right where they should be...under his training.**

**Give me your opinions in the reviews and other predictions that I have not listed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Boston Docs**

**October 26**

**10:14 pm**

_AMBER CROCK_

Every minute longer I stayed on the villains side-I felt more assure that I'd ever make it home. Every time I'd have a thought like that I'd always punch it out. Make sure it doesn't stay there. It usually does-but I can't afford it, if I'm ever going to save Lian. I need hope. Seeing Tim on a nightly basis has helped. He usually brings me junk food, and ar supplies. In exchange I give him map's I've drawn of the Villains headquarters, and what little information about the villains plans is given to me. I'll I've gotten so far is that they're planning something with Apokolips. As much as that's a pressing issue, I have my own problems to deal with first.

More than three weeks now I've been here. I feel myself already shifting back to my old ways. Getting up, training all day, going on the occasional job. Watching and providing the care Lian needs has been thrown into that mix. Making things ten times harder, because I feel like I'm the only person in a ten mile radius that know how to change a diaper.

I was surprised I hadn't gotten caught with Tim yet, and my surprise started to make me careless. That night I jumped out the window and ran the four blocks it took for me to get to Boston harbor. Tim was there first as usual, a rice crispy treat in hand. I pecked him on the lips fast before grabbing the rice crispy treat and attacking it. He stared at me until I finished it.

"What?" I asked my mouth still a little full. Ms. Manner's I am.

"Once we get out of this mess, I'm taking you on a date-a real date. To a nice restaurant. I'm making you even wear a dress," he babbled fast. My heart fluttered on the thought. But I cursed myself and frowned wrapping my arms around myself.

"I'd like that Tim...honeslty," I said, "It's just who know's when we'll find a way out of this..a month a year... a few years."

"Don't say that Amber," Tim said he grabbed my hand and I snatched it away, now frustrated with him. What doesn't he get about our situation?

"You can't get hung up on me Tim," I snapped, "It's bad for you. One day either I'm getting out of her or I'm not. And if the day never comes. If I get so hung up in the villain business just to protect Lian that...I have to do bad things. You have to promise me you can't...stay like this with me. You can't ever love me. I'm choosing Lian. So don't love me, because my main priority will always be Lian."

"Damnit Amber," Tim said, "Your impossible. You just don't get it-I'm already hung up on you... I know you will always choose Lian more than me and that...that makes me even more insane about you!" he moved closer so his lips were barely touching mine, "I already love you."

"Isn't that sweet," a familiar voice said. I jumped back reaching to grab an arrow out of my quiver by peer instinct only to find out I didn't have anything. I cursed, this was bad really...really bad.

"Your father suspected this was happening," said the voice leaping out into the shadows. It was Blaze his hands now on fire," He also told me if I caught you I'd have to punish you."

He through a fireball straight at me, "No!" Tim yelled jumping and pushing me out of the way. Just like Blaze was expecting him too. The ony way to hit Tim was to hit me. Blaze cackled as Time screamed out as the fireball hit him in the abdomen. He screamed out in pain as he hit the floor. I turned him over looking at the sizzling red burn on his abdomen. He was screaming out in agony. That was good right? It's only second degree. If it was third-he wouldn't feel it.

"Shall I finish him off?" Blaze said taking a step forward.

"No," I said between tears I got infront of Tim, "Blaze if you care about me at all. Your going to tell my dad you never caught me and leave him alone. You got it. I'll...I'll be with you if you do that."

I heard Tim gasp from pain below, "Be with me," Blaze looked interested he crouched down and kissed me against the lips. I almost squirmed against him...(no matter how good of a kisser he was and no matter how hot he actually was) but instead I kissed him back. I had to make this real-to save Tim's live.

"Get away from her," Tim gasped out between labored breaths.

Blaze laughed breaking away from me, "Your right," said Blaze, "he'll be a lot more funner alive. I won't tell your dad Amber...this time. But if I catch you again...well I can't say... Now get the pitiful loser to the League."

Blaze disappeared and I turned back towards Tim, "Goddammit-you did exactly what he wanted."

"I know," he said, "But if I didn't you would have gotten hit."

"I've already gotten hit," I said, "I can handle myself."

"It hurts," he nodded, "I'm happy I got hit."

"Loser," I commented putting my arm under his armpit and helping haul him up. He put his weight on me which was a lot, "Where's the nearest Zetabeam?"

"Three blocks from here," he murmured groggy as if he was close to sleep.

"Stay awake," I snapped, "I can't carry you."

His eyes shot open and he nodded, "Distract me?"

"How the hell am I suppose to distract you Drake? Tell you a bedtime story?"

Doofus.

"Ok...well how about I ask you questions," he nodded, "What's your favorite color."

"Green," I said.

"Figures," he started to chuckle but winced making me wince, "Is Lian walking yet?"

"No," I said, "Crawling, sometimes standing but not stepping."

"Talking."

"In babbles," I shrugged.

"When's your birthday?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "I...I never got told by my dad."

"That's depressing," Tim said, "When you get back I'm throwing you a gigantic party."

"Tim," I said my eyes now brimming in tears, "I told you not to say stuff like that. Especially not now."

"How can I not," he sighed, "you deserve all this stuff Amber."

"I..."

"Don't argue I could be a dyeing man. You should argue with dyeing people," he commented briskly in a joking and slightly flirtatious manner.

"Tim!" I snapped.

"I'm kidding Crock," chucked Tim as if all of this was all a joke, "I'm going to be ok..."

"You still feel it right, it's not third degree?"

"Trust me," he said, "I feel it."

We finally made it down the right alleyway and we walked through the phone booth and I programmed it for the Watchtower. The bright light shone in my face and the next thing I knew I was standing in the place Ive wanted to be for three weeks now. Only I knew it was only going to be a short stay.

**Watchtower**

**October 26**

**10:25pm**

I stood there for a few moments hearing as they announced Tim's hero name, and my hero name through the system. At the sound of my hero name the three people who happened to be in the building turned around.

Nightwing was one of them, Artemis the other, and the last one was Bart.

"Amber!" Artemis yelled.

"You need to help him," I said, "Blaze...caught us and..."

Nightwing lifted Tim up from my arms and I felt my knee's almost buckle.

"This is all my fault," I cried.

"Amber," Artemis said she dove to hug me I stepped back. If I stayed if I saw and felt what I was missing I'd never want to leave. I'd be a horrible person and a horrible aunt.

"I need to go," I said tears running down my face, "I..."

"Amber," Artemis said, "Amber..."

"I'm sorry..." I said.

She engulfed me in a hug before I could back away again, "No I'm sorry," she kissed me lightly on the forehead, "Now go...we will get you out. I promise."

I nodded believing any word, because it's all I could do.

"Amber," Bart said, I forgotten he was standing there. He was so quiet for once in his life, "We belive in you."

"Thanks Bart," I said my voice sounded like it was rubbed against sandpaper. Than I turned around into thwe Zetabeam and headed back for Boston. Once in the alley my knee's buckled under me and I was choking back sobs. It felt like someone was tearing my soul and essence from my like that was horrible the worst thing that could of happened. And now Tim was hurt because of me. How could things be going so wrong.

_Bart Allen_

The moment Amber stepped into the Zeta-beam Artemis fell to the ground wretched in sobs. I crouched down and put a arm around her shaking shoulders.

What just happened?

She looked so different haunted. Her dark hair made her look darker...like she'd seen more wrong. Had it only been a a week since I'd last seen even in that week she's seemed to gotten more worse.

"Arty," I asked after what felt like forever, "Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?" she snapped with such harshness I flinched she sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," I said, "We should get you home."

She looked up, "How am I suppose to just go home. Go to sleep. Go to things like normal. I...I..."

"You have to," I told her with such words I wasn't sure I was capable of, "Amber wants us to go on. To work forward. If we just sit here and dwell on her we're never going to get her home. So we need to get home and help her."

**Wayne Manor**

**October 27**

**6:03 am**

_Tim Drake_

The last thing I remembered before blacking out was coming into the Zetabeam.

When I woke up again I was in the hospital wing of the Watchtower. My abdomen which still felt as if it was on fire wrapped in a bandage.

Dick was sitting in one of those cheap plastic chairs fast asleep drool dripping down his face. I went to go out of bed, trying to be careful not to let Dick know I was leaving only to wince the moment movement was needed of my abdomen. It was enough to wake him up.

"Hey Timmy," he said wiping the sleepiness out of his eyes, "How you feeling."

"Amber," I said sitting up and groaning again, "I need to see if she's ok?"

"Whoa there," Dick placed his hands on my shoulders guiding me back down to the bed, "One, you have pretty painful second degree burns on your abdomen. Two, I'm sure Amber's fine. Three, uh what were you expecting to do march straight into the villains hideout and ask for her?"

I slumped against the bed, "She... it's just that..."

"Tim," Dick said, "Take care of yourself-then you can take care of Amber."

I tried to remind myself that Amber is a big girls he doesn't need me. But for some reason I needed to help her I needed to do it for me. So I could feel complete make sure for sure that she's ok. so that her life is finally in control. I wish I could just take all of her pain away and help her... I wanted to help her so bad. She didn't disserve any of this.

"Tim," I had realized Dick had been calling my name for the past few minutes, "How's your burn."

"IT hurts," I winced, "A lot."

"Looks like it," said Dick wincing, "You scared me back there."

"I scared you," I snorted in wonder, "it was nothing."

"You got reckless," snapped Dick.

"I was saving Amber!" I said. I shouldn't have to be defensive about my actions I did what I had to do.

"Amber can take care of herself," Dick snapped.

"That's not the point Dick," I hissed which such venom I wasn't sure I was possible for doing. Dick shut up for a few moments allowing me to speak again, "You just don't get it do you. What love is, neither does Bruce. Your heartless robots, who go through girlfriends faster than underwear. You just don't get it."

"I do Tim," Dick said his voice gravelly as if he was actually going to start crying, which I never thought would happen. Dick and Bruce, they don't show emotion. They don't have fears or doubts...but then again I knew they did just they managed to be able to burry them deep, deep inside, "It's just we lost one Robin to being reckless. Your right you weren't reckless...I just don't want to loose another Robin."

Dick took off his mask and tried to rub the tears from his eyes but than even more surprising he dove forward and hug me tight, and surprising enough I hugged back.

"Just be careful kid," he told me, "Please, for my own and Bruce's sake."

**Boston**

**October 27**

**7:25 am**

_AMBER CROCK_

I got back to the villains place and climbed up to the window utterly exhausted. My tears were long gone and were replaced with a horrible sense of dwell. I fell asleep immediately. I woke up to the sound of my alarm what felt like only a few minutes later, even though it was already a few hours.

I drug my aching muscles out of bed, and got dressed in my normal uniform. A tight black turtle neck crop top, and black jeans along with combat boots. I grabbed my bow and hurried out into the hall.

Someone was waiting for me and was about to jump out, but horrible at hiding. I turned around just as they were about to jump out making him jump.

"You should know my training, you can't sneak up on me..."

"I did last night," Blaze said, "But that was because you were distracted."

He grinned.

"Asshole," I murmured.

He grabbed my arm spinning me around with a grin, "What was that?"

"Let go," I said, "I have five minutes before my father expects me to be at training, and he doesn't tolerate lateness."

"Your father's not here this morning, you don't have training today. We have a mission tomorrow," said Blaze with a grin, "Which means you can live up to your agreement."

I frowned, "I was desperate."

"Yes, yes you were," he put his hands over his heart and mimicked my voice, "Oh Blaze if you care about me at all let me go and don't tell my father. I'll do anything for you."

I growled, "I'm not-"

"Ok," he said, "I suppose I'm going to have to tell your father."

"Go ahead," I spat, "I can take a simple beating from him. If he wants me so bad he won't kill me"

"Got me there Amber," he said, "Guess I'm going to have to take you for myself."

Suddenly he pushed me hard against the wall and his lips crashed against mine. I turned away in disgust and he pushed me harder against the wall squishing his body into me.

I tried to squirm out of his grasp but he was bigger and he suddenly put some heat on his hands burning my arms, I yelped out. He laughed and used one hand to pin me against the wall and another to turn my face towards him he forced his tounge into my mouth and it took everything for me not to vomit.

"Hey," someone through Blaze off of me, "Scat."

I looked at my savior to see a guy with a red mask that completely covered his face except for two eye slits. Jeans and leather jacket, along with two guns.

"Watch out Amber, I'll be around..." Blaze grinned and walked down the hall.

I was still against the wall breathing hard and glaring, "I had that," I snapped.

"Your welcome," he said in slight annoyance, "They're right, you do have your fathers temper."

I grabbed an arrow from my quiver which had fallen and put it to the red masked guys throat, "Don't compare me to him."

"Ok," he said, "Your aren't like your father, because your father would have just driven the arrow through my throat no threatening applied."

I put down the arrow and sighed, I was being a little unreasonable, and villain or not he did just save me.

"Thanks, sort of..." I turned around.

"Wait...er Amber. We need to talk," said the guy. I could tell now he wasn't a man at all probably around seventeen or eighteen.

"Do I know you," I asked.

"No," he said, "But I'm friends with your friends...your sister Artemis."

"Who exactly are you?" I said a little fed up with this game.

"Jason Todd," he commented.

I snorted, "Yeah the Robin before the last. The dead one, not funny. Later."

"I'm serious," he said in a tone that told me he wasn't lying.

"Well then again, I shouldn't find people coming back from the dead to surprising. With all that goes on?""I'm not on your side, but I'm not on there's either. So...I'll help you out give messages to your friends," Jason said.

"And I should trust you, trust that your telling the truth who you are and who you will give these to why?"

"Because," he said, "I'm the only one you can trust."

I sighed, "Ok...fine. But I still have my eyes on you."

**Sorry for the slow update, I've been having wifi problems lately and I started on the sequel to Trust Myself. (Check that out). Hope you like it! Review!**

**True or False questions.**

**1. Jason Todd is a phony and really working for Sportsmaster 2. Tim will try to break Amber and Lian out himself. 3. Blaze is a double agent.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wayne Tech (Gotham)**

**November 1**

**8:32 pm**

_Amber Crock_

A annoyed sigh escaped my lips as I crouched at the top of the warehouse looking down through the window. I already knew the endgame of the mission a fail. Of course, if I were to suggest this to my father and give the many, many reasons why. Well we all know how that'll turn out, because I folks, am breaking into Wayne Tech.

"Security is down," my father's voice said through the com link, "Meet me down here."

The main primitive was to hack into Wayne Tech's computers. Impossible because I bet they have firewalls for there firewalks. I know Dick set up the system also, and according to Tim he's a crazy good hacker. Even if I put the flash drive in the system, like half the league would be standing in our way.

I told myself these things to make me feel better, but I also knew the Light had some pretty great hackers on there side too. My father being one of them. And if my father get's into the system. He could also get into the system of the bat cave, then the Justice League database. It was all connected and soon, my friends would be screwed as my father would no doubt leak his findings to the public. And once the public find out Batman's, Bruce Wayne there's no turning back. And soon they'll belive every secret, ever identity even my friends are true. Because as good as we are at keeping secrets, once someone finds out the secret. There's no doubt in my mind that they'll believe us.

I dropped down with my rope to the ground floor and crept up behind my father and Blaze. My father glanced behind me and nodded pleased with my timing.

We roped our way through the Wayne Tech building till my father found what looked like the main computer. Oh crap we were so-

"Fancy seeing you here?" a familiar voice said.

Thank god!

"Stop smiling little girl," my dad scolded. Was I smiling oops.

I turned around Barbra (Batgirl) , Dick (Nightwing) and Bruce (Batman) himself stood there.

Sportsmaster immediately through a spear which Batman immediately dodged. Blaze through a fireball at Barbra.

"What are you waiting for," my father hissed at me in clear anger, "Get them."

Today was just not my day to act like a total ninja assassin was it. Oh well it was so worth it watching my father struggle.

I aimed at there feet and they easily dodged. I was running out of arrows and it was no use actually hitting them meaning I had to take them down the hard way. I through my bow aside and charged at the closest one. Barbra. She through a punch at me I ducked going for a round house kick which she leaped over with graze. She tried to throw a smoke bomb at me but I knew what she was trying to drug me the moment she brought them out and I jumped into multiple back round offs. Narrowly escaping the smoke.

"Stop playing around Amber, "my dad growled throwing me a flash drive, "Me and Blaze we'll handle this. You get the download."

"Got it," I murmured catching it narrowly.

Batman through a baterang at me which landed with a thud right next to my head. I didn't even have to dodge it. Weird...wait not weird. On purpose.

"Work on your aim," I said blantly than turned around to see what he probably connected to the baterang. A flashdrive...a flashdrive that looked exactly like the one I was suppose to plug in. I had to suppress the smile that wanted to force it's way onto my lips as I dropped the flash drive I would have used for Batman's fake one.

I knew this was going to get me into trouble. I had no doubt I would be paying for this later. But if I didn't do this, if I didn't risk my ass, the whole league and my friends would be screwed over. Majorly screwed over. Sometimes, you have to make the biggest sacrifices in order to protect those you care about. I know a ton about that. I mean I did surrender myself to my father's hands to protect my niece

This was going to cost me bad. I didn't care anymore. How more bad could he make my life.

I plugged in the flash drive and a bar on the computer instructed it was 'loading' the 'data' onto the flash drive.

I turned back around, ok now the harder part, making it look real.

Well not the hard part, Nightwing was already charging at me ready to tackle me down. Did he honestly think I was that easy to take down. Or maybe he didn't and just was looking for some entertainment and practice. He did supervise my training for a full month. I vaulted over him using his head to get higher in the air and get on the other side. He turned around fast and chuckled a good hearted, "I taught you that."

I grinned and spun to round house kick him and he grabbed my foot and made me fall to the floor he went to kick me in the side but I rolled out of the way and leaped back standing throwing a punch which he easily dodged. I took advantage of the dodge and kicked him square in the chest he fell to the ground. Someone tossed something at me and with my reflexes I caught it.

It was my bow.

"Time for that long awaited first kill," Sportsmaster said. He'd taken down Batman and Batgirl is down too.

Shit was not expecting this to happen, not today, not right now...

I drew the arrow back and aimed, "No..." I said shakily, "I can't."

He growled "Do it!"

"You can't control me," I said shakily rambling, "What's to stop me from shooting this arrow through your foot like last time. Than running away."

"Lian Harper," he hissed, "That's what's going to stop you."

I was shaking with fear I just couldn't do it. Even if I let this arrow fly my aim and concentration was so shaky I'd be sure to miss. And failure may just be worse than not doing it at all.

"Goddammit Amber," he grabbed his spear, "I'll do it myself."

He brought back is arm and went to throw it. No he can't kill them either...I didn't know what I was doing to be honest I don't think I was even thinking. Suddenly I leaped forward and pushed him down. I bearly was holding him down. Somehow I was holding him down.

"Run," I yelled, "Now!"

Bruce and Barbra hurried out. Nigthwing scrambled to his feet still a little dazed from my fight but shot me a sympathetic and regretful look like he just figured out what was most likely going to happen to me. I shook my head at him and smiled sadly just as my father flew up pushing me to the flor.

Sportsmaster leaped up from where I pushed him and he grabbed me by the neck squeezing his hands around my throat, "You idiot. Your not a hero your one of us."

Blaze cleared his throat, "Downloads complete. We should leave before Batman call's backup."

My dad dropped me to the ground choking, "Get up," he snapped.

I stumbled up and followed him out of the building and to the plane.

* * *

**Boston**

**November 1**

**9:30 pm**

The moment he plugged it in, he knew it was a fake.

Instead of the hard drive it was a million laughing cartoon faces of Dick Grayson. His work at his finest I may add. For the third time this night I had to suppress a smile.

"You idiot," he said towering over me, "You keep trying to defy me. No matter how hard I try. You have so much potential Amber. You could be one of the best. Be unstoppable, make yourself a leader...rich! Yet you keep trying to do the right thing be the hero!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry or whatever." I wasn't afraid anymore. I couldn't afford to be afraid of him. If I was afraid of him I was never getting out of this hell hole.

I was backed against the wall, "I'm just going to try to mold you harder."

He kicked me hard in the ribs I heard a crack but refused to make a sound. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of my pain. I never did as he continued to beat me. For awhile, I was actually believing he was going to go too far. He wouldn't relent he would keep kicking, punching, and throwing me. Hurting me. Calling me names trying o break me. But I didn't yell out. I didn't cry. I just let him go. Because it was the only thing I could do.

Than suddenly he stopped he spat on me called me a worthless bitch one more time and left me laying there.

I laid there for awhile. A little pathetically may I add. If I could move I would. But I was not regretting any of it. I did the right thing in the end, no matter how screwed up it turned out for me.

The door clicked open, "You idiot," it was Jason Todd. He crouched down and lifted me up I groaned with the little movement. I got carried and placed down on a bed, "You idiot," he said again.

"Got the point," I wheezed out in slight annoyance.

"You broke into a Wayne warehouse. Refused to kill someone, then gave Sportsmaster a false hardrive...that Batman must have given to you," said Jason, "Your lucky he didn't kill you."

"I know," I commented, "I just couldn't let-"

"I know," he said, "It was just real stupid. You could have gotten away with the no killing part. I just can't belive Batman set you up like that. knowing you would no doubt get punished."

* * *

**Gotham**

**November 1**

**9:30 pm**

_Dick Grayson_

"I didn't like that," I blurted halfway home. Barbra shifted unfofrtably in the seat next to me like she wanted to add on but she was too nervous too, "You just screwed over the girl Tim loved."

"She didn't seem to be arguing," Batman said, "She know's the risks."

"She's been risking her ass for us for the past month!" I snapped, "Enough's, enough!"

I don't know what came over me. I honestly didn't like Amber at first. I thought she was too risky...but then things changed. Tim loved her, and I trust Tim's judgement. But it wasn't till today...today when she risked her ass for the sake of our damn mission. That I've ever truly respected her.

"So you would be ok with Sporstmaster's finding out all the League's identity's secrets by hacking into Wayne tech," Bruce said, "Because that was the second choice."

"We're talking about a person's life Bruce," I said, "So screw my identity it's not like I have a real life anymore...with all this hero crap. But you might have just killed her-and Lian while you were at it."

"He won't kill Lian," said Bruce, "He want's her to end up being the right child."

"How about Amber," Barbra said quietly, "You know Tim'll be crushed if anything happens to her."

"Crushed," I said crossing my arms, "Destroyed more like it once he finds out it's Bruce's fault."

Usually we didn't argue like this. Usually I agreed with all of Batman's progotives. Hard choices. In the end he was usally right. But after last year, last year where I had Artemis almost die, M'gann almost die, and than Wally...er die or whatever. I was done with choices like that. We have to find another way. Doesn't Bruce get that? Amber could die from this.

"He'll get over it," he said.

"He loves her," I growled, "Don't you get it. He's crazy over her, you heartless bastard. I get that you don't like her, you think she's dangerous. I admit, I thought she was dangerous too at first. But after today-when she was aiming the arrow at my chest and she refused-than stopped her father from killing me. I have to trust her."

"I get that," Bruce said, "and if she does die. That's going to be hanging over my shoulders for the rest of my life."

I huffed staring at the window and watching the streaks of light go pass as I looked out the window to Gotham.

* * *

**Boston**

**November 2**

**1:13 pm**

_Amber Crock_

I winced hardly able to sit up with my ribs, my door clicked open as I struggled to get out of bed.

"You know," Jason bit sarcastically, "You may actually start to heal if you don't keep trying to get out of bed."

I growled in annoyance, and I thought Tim was annoying. Jason helped me get fixed up (mostly he isn't a doctor for crying out loud which is what I needed after last night's encounter). He's revolting but I suppose I should be thankful, I mean he may have saved my life. Well no, I know my dad wouldn't have left me there forever, he still 'needs' me. So Jason only...slightly injured my suffering. And stopped me from being patched up by Blaze again. Gag.

I at least managed to sit up, even though my ribs were on fire. I managed through it. Jason was holding something in his left hand, "McDonlolds enjoy."

"McDonolds," I gasped, "I haven't had this in a whole month."

"Problems of being a ninja assassin," he said sarcastically grabbing out a hamburger for himself and lifting off his mask showing his face. He was handsome I give him that, but he also had this haunted look that gave me the utter and complete chills.

I stuffed fries in my face, "So what's your story..."

"Well I died, than came back to life. Not much too it," he said.

"So what are you, a hero? A villain?"

"I call myself an anti-hero."

"Creative," I said sarcastically, "But A definition would be nice."

"I'm..." he trailed off and too another large bite of his hamburger eating it slowly and emphasizing each bite he took just to avoid the question.

"Your not sure," I laughed, "I'm trusting someone who isn't sure what he is."

Jason swallowed the bite he took,"Well I've killed people if that's what your wondering."

"I haven't been wondering," I said softly, "And I've figured...I...I remember while I was still in the normal world, Tim mentioned something about murders of suspected dirty thugs suddenly arising. That's you isn't it."

"Yup."

"That's sick," I commented, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

"What's your problem with killing," he asked.

"Why...you were one of us as hero. Why would you...go to a such low way...a such sick way of living."

"You sure are curious," he mumbled in annoyance, "I'm going to tell you something. In the end killing them all is the only way to stop them."

"Murder?" I snapped, "You think murder is the answer..."

"Oh tell me you don't fantasize about killing your father," he scoffed.

"Of course I do," I snapped, "But I have self control... We're not god-we shouldn't decide who lives or dies."

"You stupid and nieve," he said, "a little kid."

"Your only like two years older than me?"

He sighed, "Yeah well I died, that automatically makes me more wise than you."

I glared at him, he was exactly what I didn't want to turn out to be like. If...if I mustered up the courage to kill my dad. I would end up wanting to kill the rest. the rest of the people who are making other people's lives earlier. I was literally staring at my possible future self int he eyes.

"Get out," I growled.

"Fine," he growled back matching my glare. But it softened as if somehow he pitied me, "But think about what I've been saying Amber. And your welcome for the food."

The door clicked closed and I let an annoyed breath escape my lips. Not very hungry anymore I put my food on my dresser. I manged to shift out of bed, my whole body screaming in protest. I hardly cared anymore. Pain was just a way of waking me up to reality. I walked across the room leaning against Lian's crib already panting from the little effort I put into it. I looked down at her napping body. Soft breathing. I brushed some of the newly grown red locks away from her face and sighed.

I wish Ic ould just pick her up right now and take her out of here. But if I did I knew the anklet connected to her ankle would sound and I'd be taken down in less than five minutes. I wouldn't make it even close to the zeta beam.

What was my anklet, what stopped me from leaving for good. Her, I couldn't leave her behind to endure my fathers wrath. I thought five years with him was horrible. I couldn't imagine what my whole life would be like with him.

I found my mind drifting back to Tim. Was he better? Was his burn taken care of? God I sounded like a worried girlfriend. I was his girlfriend now, technically right? Ugh I could imagine him yelling at me right now telling me how stupid I was sounding. Leave the best insults to Tim Drake alright. I missed his constant insults. I even miss that time when he called me a ninja assassin. I missed when he'd make fun of how nieve I was to modern culture. I missed when he called me a book nerd. I missed when I came over to his house and we'd fight constantly over Alfred's cookies.

I felt myself wrap my arms around myself. How did this happen? I remember he used to hate me, and trust me when I tell you the feelings were mutual.

But soon there was something, while he was being obnoxious and annoying-he could also sometimes be sweet. When he stayed with me the whole weekend after I broke my ribs. How he helped me babysit Lian when I had no idea what I was doing.

Wow, he sure did look stupid with Applesauce poured on his head.

Oh yeah Amber Crock, your not getting hung up either. Your not fantasizing how perfect your relationship may be once this all mellows down.

_If this mellows down, _I mentally scolded myself. I was doing exactly what I got angry at Tim for doing. I was doing it and there was no stopping it. I couldn't stop it, and let me tell you, that hurt more than the beating I got yesterday. It hurt more than getting shot in the leg by your own father.

I sighed running a hand through my hair.

Life sure can be tough, but it could be worse, I could be Jason Todd.


	14. Chapter 14

**Boston**

**November 3**

**6:15 am**

_AMBER CROCK_

I woke up to pounding on my door, waking up Lian in the process.

"Meet me in the training room in ten minutes," my father said gruffly.

I swung out of bed my not fully healed injures screaming in protest. I managed to make it across the room to Lian's crib but by the time I got there I was panting.

This was horrible, he expected me to train in this condition.

"Don't be a baby Crock," I mumbled to myself moving to my closet and grabbing some sweats and a tank top, "You've dealt with a bullet in your leg and trained."

I pulled on the clothing than managed to tie my long scarlet black hair into a ponytail. I bent down looking at the scalp...there it was a little piece of blond at the very roots. I grinned and hopped my dad didn't notice he'd probably make me dye it again. At least I know a piece of me is still there.

I limped out of my room almost running straight into Jason Todd as I walked down the hallway.

"So your Lian's babysitter today," I commented dryly.

"So your training today," he said.

I was still bitter, I mean as much as he's helped me he's still trying to convince me that killing villains is the only way. He's even started telling me his plans of hour he's going to root the villains from the inside out by mass murder. He's a psychopath, yet still my only friend here.

I rolled my eyes and continued down the hallway. When I got into the training room my dad was on the computer. He turned aorunjd, "I set the maze up to level ten."

I gawked, "That's the highest level."

"No arguments," he snapped, "Go inside."

I grabbed my bow and quiver strapping it to my back and already having an arrow ready as I stepped inside. The maze is a training court about the size of a football field. IT has laser things that try to shoot you as you run it, as they get farther they appear more often. How they get funding for the damn thing, well I've never been told. But I suspect it has something to do with LEx Luthor.

"Begin," the system announced and immediately a laser shot out at me going straight past my head and sizzling some of the flyaway hairs.

"Concentrate," I scolded myself grabbing an arrow and shooting it at the laser beam. IT exploded and I continued down. I turned left preying I was going the right way and shot two more laser beams before they could hit me.

Suddenly along the course there was a red line only a foot shorter than me across the court. This was new.I could tell from the heat it was sizzling hot, and would no doubt hurt a lot if I touched it. I backtracked a little before running forward and using the floor to go down and push up into a flip landing over the laser. My legs screamed in protest as I landed and I had a dull pain in my arms which wasn't good considering I still ended too shoot.

I ran down the hall again this time there was another red line and a laser shooter that had somehow appeared behind me in the amount of time I turned around. I would no doubt get hit. I had to move fast. I vaulted over the court and flung around just as a laser hit me in the shoulder blaze had burned a few weeks ago. It sizzled and I screamed out but moved on as I brought back an arrow and let it fly at the laser beam. Clutching me injured arm with my free hand I continued on the course.

There was more bars, laser beams the more I went on the more difficult it got. Sometimes the laser bars were even moving. I got burned several times. My arms and legs were hurting. My cracked ribs were screaming with protest. I didn't know how long I could go on. But soon it ended. By the time I got to the end. I clasped down on the ground as the maze shut down. I was a little proud actually. Not a lot of people did the maze on level ten, especially in my condition. I think my dad was surprised maybe a little proud too because he had Blaze carry me to my room after.

**Boston**

**November 3**

**11:14 am**

Blaze? Shit he was carrying me to my room. God I did not want to deal with him. Especially in this condition. He could try something on me while I weak. Crap...crap...

When I got into my room I was placed down on my bed, "I can take care of her injury's," I recognized the voice. Jason. Oh thank god he was hired as Lian's babysitter.

"I have it," Blaze said gruffly.

"I said I got it, now scat kid."

I heard the foot steps as Blaze went out of the room and I found myself drifting off to sleep. Because as much as I didn't trust Jason. I trusted him a whole lot more than Blaze.

**Boston**

**November 3**

**6:30 pm**

When I woke up it was the sound of someone putting something on my shoulder. At first I screamed out of pain but once I realized I screamed out loud my scream turned into a low hiss.

"Sorry," it was Jason putting alcohol int he wound on my shoulder, "I just didn't want it to get infected."

"It's already burned you idiot," I snapped, "IT won't get infected."

"Whatever," he commented, "Sorry for being cautious."

I rolled my eyes as he wrapped my wound up.

"Any news from the outside world?" I asked.

"What makes you think I have news?"

I shrugged, "At least your allowed to leave this hell hole. LAst time I left, I almost got Tim killed."

Jason quircked an eyebrow, "Well it's not easy to leave considering you have that creep Blaze trying things on you 24/7."

"I can handle it," I grumbled pushing my hair out of my eyesight. He moved to a burn on my calf and poured alcohol over it. He smirked as I fought the urge to scream.

"You couldn't of handled it tonight," Jason commented.

"Well who's to say your not as big of a creep as Blaze is?" I said, "Why exactly should I trust you..."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Have I tried anything on you yet."

I shook my head, "I wish, I could get out of this place. I just can't risk another run in with Blaze or my father."

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Your father and Blaze are going on a mission tonight. By then Lian should be asleep. I don't think we should go far but, I know a great way to get to the rooftop."

"Really?" I was surprised how excited my voice sounded.

* * *

**Wayne Manor (OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM)**

**November 3**

**10:35 pm**

"So," I said staring straight forward. Not looking at Dick who leaned against the wall. Or Barbra who sat on my bed a hand on my ankle, "Your telling me, you and Bruce tried to screw over my girlfriend."

"Trust me Timmy," Barbra said, "Neither of us liked it. We've been trying to protect Amber as much as you. We made sure she won against Dick, which backfired by the way. I...I I've thought over it several times, the only way to ensure the safety of the rest of the-"

"No," Dikc said, "If...being a hero has taught me anything there's always another way."

"Than why didn't you find it," I hissed in venom, "You two disgust me."

"Tim we're-"

I couldn't even let Barbra finish, I was just so angry. I shuffled out of bed, "Whoa buddy," Dick put his hands in front of me, "Alfred-"

"I'm fine," I snapped, "I've been in bed all week. I need some air-I'm going to Bart's."

"Tim," Barbra started.

"Let him go," I heard Dick say from behind me, "Let him think things over."

I ran down to the bat cave storming straight through. Bruce was sitting at the computer furiously typing his cowl off. He glance at me and paused typing for a few moments. He probably figured out that Dick told me about his...his betrayal. The bastard couldn't even tell me himself.

**Palo Alto****November 3**

**10:50 pm**

I programmed the Zetabeam for Palo Alto and stormed down the streets all the way to Amber and her sister's apartment. I knew Bart had been staying there for the past few weeks. He seemed wary on leaving Artemis and Wally alone. But I think it was also because Barry, who he stayed with usually, was driving him a little insane.

Bart opened the door bleary eyed, "Do you bat people ever sleep?"

I glanced at the digital closet in the kitchen, "Sorry I had no idea what time is it. I can come back tomorrow. I don't want to wake Artemis-"

"No man," Bart said yawning, "Artemis and Wally left for her sister's house to check up. They're not here right now. You ok?"

"No," I deadpanned "I am not."

Bart raised an eyebrow and opened the door wider, "You want coffee? I need some coffee."

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "The last thing you need _Bart _is coffee."

Bart laughed sitting down on top of the counter, "Guess your right...not to be like nosy or anything. But why are you here."

I sat down on the couch, "I..."

"Is it about Amber-is she ok..."

"I'm not sure," I blurted running a hand through my hand, "It's just..." I ended up telling him the whole story that Dick told me, and even the part afterwords when him and Barbra told me. I don't know why I told Bart of all people... because a few month's ago I wouldn't have. It's just now...he's almost like family. Our whole little squad on our team was. Right now we were all missing Amber. Surprising enough Bart listened the whole time without interruption.

After I was finished I clasped my hands together and hung my head down low.

"Um," Bart started but she shut up.

_Wow, Bart Allen speechless, who would have thought._

Bart slid off the counter and sat next to me on the couch, "I want to be angry at them," he said, "I really honestly do...but in a way..."

"I was angry," I agreed running a hand through my hair in peer frustration, "But the more I think of it...sometimes I hate thinking of it. Bruce did the only thing he could."

"What is Amber doing," Bart snapped, "She can't keep thinking of other people, she needs to think of herself."

"I know," I said with a sigh, "I know."

* * *

**Boston**

**November 3**

**10:55 pm**

"Wow," I said once up on the roof, I sat down on the edge my legs dangling down my breath hard and ragged. But all that was worth it. The fresh air. The beautiful skyline, for a few moments I forgot where I was. That every second I spent in this hell hole a piece of me was being taken away. But only for a second could I forget before I was reminded of the cruel harsh reality.

Jason chuckled, "Another surprise," he pulled out a phone, "They can't listen to our phone calls from up here."

I've wanted to call my friends since I've gotten here, but my dad put this system in the warehouse (thanks to Lex Luthor) that could tap into any phone calls. It's made things hard. There's phones al over the place. I know my friends and family are only a dial away. but I could be putting them in danger, risking myself in the process.

"Your sure?" I said grabbing the phone savagely looking it over.

"I'm sure," he chuckled, "Now call that idiot boyfriend of yours and your sister."

I dialed Tim's phone fast by the second ring he picked up, "Hello?" he asked.

"It's me," I said almost panting in surprise as if I was out of breath, "Tim..."

"Amber," Tim said slowly and carefully as if he was still unsure. I heard something crash int he background, "Bart it's AMBER!"

I laughed, "Are you ok? Your burn-"

"My burn is fine," he commented, "Are you ok-I heard about the run in with Batman and the fake flash drive!"

I could tell the way he said it, that he was angry with Bruce frog giving me the flash drive in the first place. I expected him to be. Sometimes Tim was a little sickening when he was protective. He sometimes couldn't see all sides of things. He only saw what he wanted to see, and that's never a good trait for someone to have.

"Tim," I snapped, "I'm fine. You can't blame Batman or anyone about giving me the fake flash drive, I...I could have not done it. But I wanted to-to protect my friends."

Tim sounded a little frustrated, "How about yourself."

"Tim, I'm fine..." I said I glanced at Jason he wasn't looking at me instead he was looking over the Boston skyline. Myabe he was listening, secretly, but he didn't seem to be paying attention at all the conversation for a second I studied him.

I heard Tim sigh snapping me out of my other thoughts, "You don't sound fine."

"I have a friend," I said, "I can't tell you who. But he's got my back."

I saw Jason glance over a ghost of a smile creeping on his face.

"Okay..." Tim said slowly.

"Just trust me Tim," I said, "I can take care of myself."

Jason now looked humored by the whole conversation.

"I wish I could Amber," he said, "But as your..."

"What are we exactly?"

"Never made that official," he commented, "So we're together right."

"Yeah," I commented feeling bleary, "Right."

This made my heart thump, which was a little annoying, I couldn't act like a lovesick school girl .I'm Amber Crock, Amber Crock does not do lovesick.

"As your boyfriends it's my job to worry about you 24/7..."

That was sweet but I couldn't help but also feel slightly (no majorly) annoyed by it. He was my boyfriend but he couldn't afford to worry about me. He had a ton of other things he needed to worry about, and I don't think I will even ned to fall on that list. Or maybe I do- and I'm just being modest. Either way, I don't like it.

"I don't have a lot of time Tim," I sighed, "I need to call my sister!"

"BYE AMBER!" I heard Bart yell, "I won't mess up your room too much while your gone!"

"Bye Amber," Tim said.

"See you later," I said, because goodbye's always seemed overrated anyway.

I dialed my sister's number next. She didn't pick up and I felt a little sad but understood. Jade doesn't have a cell phone and neither does Roy. Wally's is always dead so the only way I could even think about talking to her is by message , "Hey Artemis... and whoever's listening it's me. Amber. I'm ok. I'm doing fine. Lian is ok...she's babbling and crawling a lot. I'm hoping we can get home before any of this important stuff happens. I love you guys. Bye."

I hung up the phone and stared at the skyline. That was it, it happened as quickly as it finished. I wished I could see them. I haven't seen Tim in a week, I've seen my sister a total of one minute this whole time any of this has happened. I wish I could hug them. Tell them more-tell them how much they mean to me. I wish I could spend time with them. The achey dull pain in my chest that I hid away after Tim got hurt was returning and it was hitting me hard. Tears were running down my cheeks. The thing that hurt most in my body wasn't my cracked ribs. My bruises and cuts. The thing that hurt most was my heart...

Well, that was cheesy, but it was true. Broken hearts are always going to be the worse pain you can feel.

I sighed handing back the phone to Jason wiping my tears away, "Thanks."

**Thanks for the good reviews.**

**But then there was this really random flame, that told me nothing but my story being unoriginal. Welp...ok then, please for future flamers. Tell me exactly what about my story is unoriginal and uninteresting, because then I can try my best to change it. **

**But anyway, you guys have been amazing friends for me throughout this story! I realized I still haven't officially thanked SnowWolf22 for the amazing cover. (virtual slap me please because I've posted to chapters and still haven't thanked her). I honestly am so thankful for it-she drew amber just how I imagined her. She's also one of the best reviewers I have out there.**

**Life is Blind fans...a new chapter is coming... XD. That's the flipping damn hardest story ever to write.**

**Trusting Death Itself fans...writers block will be the flipping death of me.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**(TRUE OR FALSE) 1. Tim's never going to forgive the Bat clan. 2. Ambers going to try to run away with Lian alone. 3. Jade's going to find the message from Amber and delete it from Artemis's phone!**

**Review what else you think may happen!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Watchtower**

**November 5**

**5:14 pm**

_TIM DRAKE_

"Tim!" Cassie rushed up to me pulling me into a strong bone breaking hug (quite literally), "Your back."

"What," I said laughing, "You expect a few burns are going to keep me from being your team leader."

"Just in time for our mission!" Garfeild exclaimed. I looked forward realizing Batman was in the middle of giving out a mission. He wasn't the one who put me off medical leave- he's gotten the point that I want nothing to do with him after what he did with Amber. Alfred told me I should be fine (well not exactly he recommended a few days more of bed rest) but hey who can expect me to stay in bed for that long.

I was just so angry and Bruce, I know Amber told me to forgive him. That his choice was just as much her's...but it didn't make things easer. I was angry. Bruce could be persuasive. I forgave Dick and Barbra only for the sole reasons I had to forgive someone, and well Bruce didn't give the two much of a choice. If I was in there shoes I don't know what I would have done differently.

These past few days I've been doing everything I could do to avoid Bruce. My phone call with Amber echoing through my mind. Part of me just wanted to go up to him and talk about it like normal people. But then, I'd remember I'm an antisocial angry teenager. And Bruce is an antisocial, adult, who runs around in tights and a mask at night because he can't get over his parents death. I know I should mean-but someone like that-is not easy to talk too.

Yet he's been there for me-when my mom got poisoned and my dad was put into a coma. After my dad woke up-only to be killed by boomerang. He was there, not replacing my parents or anything. That could never happen-no one could replace them. But...adding something else. I don't know how to explain it, but in a way Bruce molded that part of me I am today, just as much as my parents did. If it weren't for Bruce, I wouldn't be a teenage boy running around in tights and a mask because I can't get over my parents death's either.

"I'm revoking Cassie being leader than, Tim you'll lead. Your teammates will fill you in on the mission on the way there," his words snapped me out of my thoughts. The first words he's said to me in over a few days. He respected my space, although I'd rather him not. I may sound selfish but I wanted him to be the one to confront me. him to be the one ot apologize.

I just wanted him to be there and he wasn't.

**Somewhere Over America**

**November 5**

**5:53 pm**

"So was I the only one feeling the tension between you and Bat's back there," Cassie blurted. She seemed concerned. Which was weird. I don't know how to explain my relationship with Cass. It was only a few months ago when she kissed me. I think she kissed me for the sole reason that she wanted to have a boyfriend, and I kissed her back because I was happy some girl had take interest in me. But through that almost fake relationship, we formed a different bond. Now she's one of my closest friends (not that I have a lot to begin with).

I raised an eyebrow, "No you were not the only one."

"Care to elaborate," Garfield asked.

I glanced at Bart, he was pretty much the only one I told about what's been happening with Amber and everything. Bart ran a hand through his hair his face nothing like he usually looked...In the past few weeks it has grown stressed. I noticed it's been happening to all of us. Cassie, Garfield. Even me, "They deserve to know man...they're Amber's friends."

I sighed and explained the whole thing, because Bart was right. If anyone understood the heartache I was feeling about Amber. It'd be them-whle there relationship didn't get to my own and Amber's level. They formed bonds. Saved each other's lives a few times even.

"Asshole," Cassie said, "He shouldn't have made the decision-it should have been put to a vote or whatever. If it meant making Amber safer screw my secret identiy. It's not like I have a life out f this anyway."

"I agree," Garfield said for the first time in his life sounded serious. He sounded much older than thirteen going on fourteen. In a way I was proud of how mature he seemd to be getting, "I don't care what they know about me. Amber's saved my life...twice now. I'd willingly"

"Batman would still never let that happen," I said facing the facts and cursing the rational and over smart part of me, "The LEagues secrets-some of them are dangerous. It doesn't make it right. I need to get my mind off things tell me what the mission is."

"Klarion," explained Cassie warily pulling up a picture of the demon kid himself on a screen. She paused as if she was still thinking over things from our previous conversation. But she shook her head and pulled up a file, "Over the last few years he's been down low. We belive eh's back and resenting close to Kansas. He's building something big. They want us to investigate what."

"Fantastic," I commented running a hand through my hair. It was long, I needed a hair cut badly. I haven't had one since before Amber left. At this rate my hair's going to get as long as Dick's "Dick's told me about him. We should be more strict on the investigating part. If we engage things may turn out badly. Especially with a member of our team missing."

An unconfortable silence hung in the air and I couldn't help but shift in my seat. Every mission since Amber leaving has seemed wary. Like something missing. A sarcastic remark. A blant point. Even a badass combat move that only Amber could pull off.

I wonder what she's doing right now, I always wonder that. Is she in danger...I feel stupid for worrying. To be honest I know she'd be pissed off for me to worrying. She'd probably punch me in the shoulder and make some sort of snide remark about being a big girl, and how she's never needed anyone before so she doesn't need anyone now. Everyone needs someone... sadly I know that fundamental rule of life well.

**Kansas**

**November 5**

**6:43 pm**

I crouched in the corn field, "Anything yet?"

"No Bart," Cassie responded obviously frustrated with his constant questions and babble. I have to admit I was feeling a little wary over it also, "None of us ae seeing anything. So will you stop asking eery five minutes."

"Well sorry if I'm curious Cass, these are honest to god questions," Bart said in a matter of fact voice. I mentally groaned. This was going to end bad really bad I could just see it. A full out argument was about to erupt like a volcano and the rest of us were going to be unlucky victims caught in the blast.

"Are you naturally annoying, or is it just another superpower you have. How'd you get that one radioactive spider."

"Hilarious Cass," Bart said but then in a sneer he counteracted the demigod's words, "Your just hilarious are you naturally a Bitch or is that just another ama-"

"If you say one more word Bart," Cassie growled trough the comm, in a angry voice I knew well (hey I was her boyfriend at one point), "I swear to the freaking gods I will end your days on this earth."

"Come at me Wonderbitch- let's see which is better. Speed or-"

"Guys," I said frustrated. I don't even know why I let that go on as long as it did. I should just yell at them tell them that they're being ridiculous and that there's much bigger problems in the world but I knew I was being unfair and a little bitter so instead I took a deep breath and managed to say, "Stop fighting and concentrate on the matter at hand ok."

"S...sorry," Cassie said sounding a little shaken up, "I don't know what came over me...I'm just..."

"Stressed,yeah I am too," Bart chuckled, "Guess we're all a little Bi..."

Bart was cut off by some static in the comm, "Impulse? Wondergirl? Beast Boy?"

No one answered, great the comm is down. Just the right mission for this to happen. I swear to god if I have to face Klarion with no help-or even with team. We're dead we're so freaking dead. This is bigger than us.

"TIM!" a sudden voice that was all to familiar screamed. I stood out of my crouching position convince dI had imagined it and was just going insane, "TIM!" they yelled again.

They seemed to be in the middle of the cornfield, I ran fast hurrying through the corn swatting the branches and sloppily tripping several times. I came through another open row. There back was turned towards me but I saw scarlet black hair that went down there back. Who the hell else has died black hair that long...She turned around she was crying the bruise on her cheek that I saw last time I saw her was still there.

"Amber?" I whispered, "Amber what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter," she hissed back, "You need to follow me."

"Amber tell me-"

She disappeared into the corn leaving me no choice but to follow her. I could bearly see her shadow the only sound I could hear was the rustle of her footsteps to guide me.

"Where are we going?" I asked abruptly tired of her little information game.

"Be quiet," she said bluntly, "They'll find us."

"Who your father? Blaze-tell me what I'm dealing with and help me contact the rest of the team," I said frustrated, "Where's Lian?"

"Dead," she answered.

Not the tone I was expecting her to use to say her niece is dead, something was off. Lian's dead Amber would have shut down long ago. She would have made a clear escape. How the hell did she get all the way to Kansas anyway. One does not merely escape from a Boston Warehouse and make it Kansas this fast. Unless you were using zetabeam technology. Which I may add would be stupid because if she was using zetabeam technology she could have teleported to the watchtower. Something was off.

That's what I should have been thinking.

Instead I pushed on, desperate to follow the girl I love. Desperate to help her in some way.

Finally we got to a break between the two batches of corn. Amber abruptly stopped, I put my hand to my ear, "Tim to team. Does anyone read me?"

Static-again...What the hell is going on with the comm link they usually just don't go down under the blue.

"Tim," Amber said snapping me out of my thoughts, "You'll protect me no matter what right?"

"What kind of question is that?" I blurted.

Amber shook her head and grabbed my hand, "You have to promise me. I trust you Tim. Now protect me."

Someone big went to tackle Amber. Bane? What was he doing her, I know he was with this whole newly reignited light...but he usually just stuck to Gotham-or Santa Prisca. He wasn't the big traveler type. I denied to matter instead I through a smoke bomb before he got to Amber and Amber quickly sidestepped.

Bane looked surprised that I through a smoke bomb, he said something but it was as if I was listening through a tunnel. He went to punch me by I quickly dodged. He than turned back towards Amber and went to punch her she cowered back.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, "Where's your bow."

"I er-lost it?"

I know for a fact that Amber's a pretty darn good fighter with or without her bow. She's been trained by Sportsmaster and even a few other. Her training sometimes exceeds me, but I know that's because (I hate to admit it) she's been at this at least two years longer. So why wasn't she doing anything?

Something was off, if only I could figure out what.

No Tim, no figuring out. Amber needs you to protect her now, you can figure out what's wrong later.

Another figure loomed out of the shadows, I kicked Bane in the head knocking him out. I turned the other figure was Blaze oh crap!

He punched and I ducked going for a roundhouse kick. He fell on his butt, "Tim!" it was still as if I was in a tunnel. Blaze's voice sounded different. No not even different not right at all he sounded like a girl. He sounded like Cassie.

"Cassie?" I looked around.

"Tim!" Blaze yelled again.

"How do you know my name?"

And why does he sound like Cassie...unless...unless. I felt so stupid- why hadn't I figured it out earlier my love had clouded my judge,met I turned towards Amber in frustration and I leaped forward planting a kiss on her lips waiting for the spark I was use to the spark that made me insane. Made my love for her go crazy. But it wasn't there-it wasn't there because this wasn't Amber. I broke apart seeing the monster for who he really was. I quickly also wiped my lips because I realized I just kissed Klarion.

"Sooo..." Bart suddenly zoomed beside me, "What'd I miss."

"Tim just kissed Klarion," Cassie smirked (but also looked confused) standing up from where she had fallen beside me.

"He did...what now? You have a girlfriend dude-and I'm pretty sure your not gay-more or less in love with-"

"It was the only way for me to figure things out," I said, "Klarion had me under a spell. I thought...I thought I was seeing Amber."

I spun back towards Klairon who was laughing like a maniac. I stepped forward grabbing him by his collar he still laughed, "You believed it...Oh what fun it was to pose as your beloved girlfriend. You really do love this girl don't you. You followed me through a corn maze for what an hour?"

I glared, "Where's Amber."

"Same place she's been this whole time, she's safe don't worry. Her father just sent me to play with you-and to send you a message. She doesn't like his daughter messing around with boys. So he said stay away from her."

"Odd way of being overprotective," I heard Bart mumble.

"Well send a message to Sportsmaster, tell him I will never stop trying to get Amber and Lian back-and he can't stop me."

Klarion laughed and I let go of his collar, "Well this has been fun!"

He opened a portal and leaped through, "Your just going to let him get away!" exclaimed Garfield.

"He's a legion of Chaos, there's no cell on earth-in the galaxy that can hold him. It's why I'd rather have not had a confirmation with him. But I did place a tracker on his collar-to keep tabs on him," I shrugged.

"Smart," Cassie said, "So you thought you were really seeing Amber."

I nodded, "I wanted...I wanted her to be real so bad. To protect her so bad, I let Klarion easily trick me. I'm sorry, I've failed today as a leader."

"Don't sweat it man," Bart said helping Garfield to his feet, "We all make mistakes."

"Yup-some may cost your friends some headaches but mistakes happen," grumbled Garfield rubbing his temple where I kicked him.

"You may have failed as a leader, but you sure are a real great boyfriend. Amber's lucky to have you," Cassie kissed me on the cheek and than walked off to the jet.

**Heyy! So how'd you like the chapter? I really like it! Tell me what you all think in the Reviews! I love constructive critics!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Santa Prisca **

**November 7**

**7:56 pm**

_Artemis Crock_

Sometimes the greatest start out the worst.

I got that from a sappy movie I watched when I was around eleven or twelve. I don't even remember the name, more or less the plot. Just at twelve years old my life was pretty rough. So I always tell myself that when things got hard, with my dad, with the team, when I lost Wally. I'd just always tell myself that. Most of the time it worked out.

But at the moment, I felt my light inside dimming, the hope of bringing my niece and sister home getting worse and worse. I nervously listened to the phone call message again. Hearing her reassuring voice, she sounded nervous. Slightly haunted. A month in hell can change you. I feel like every day she stays there she's changing more and more.

When I saw her only for a brief moment in the watchtower I couldn't help but list, and not forget every single one of her differences. Her long blond hair had been dyed a scarlet black. She had a bruise on her right cheek she was wearing shorts so I could see a scab on her shin. And her tank top showed off a bandaged shoulder from where I know she got burned after taking the fireball for Garfield. She had bags under her eyes. Her eyes...her eyes were like I just met her square one. The two and a half month ago Amber that I met at Wayne Manor. The one who saved my boyfriend and looked confused, scared afraid and so brave at the same time.

But things changed, she formed a bond with her teammates, her friends. She fell in love with Tim (which I saw coming from the beginning thank you very much). She got a bond with me. With her niece. Things were working out perfectly.

But things can never stay.

A sappy movie didn't tell me that one, my father did. One of the few pieces of information that I ever got from him that was useful. I will remember when he says those things. Where was I a year ago- seven years ago. Seven years ago I was her the girl being trained to be an assassin. Six years ago I joined a team that became like my family. Five years ago I met new friends. Four years ago we lost one of the Robins. Three years ago Wally confessed all his love for me (finally). Two years ago we lost Tula, and sort of lost Kaldur in the process. I gave up being a hero. One year ago...one year ago things were going perfectly. Nine months ago I was brought back into the gig. Five months ago I thought I lost the love of my life. Two months ago he was brought back by my long lost sister. One month ago, she was taken...well not taken exactly but practically ripped from my own grasp.

Seven years ago I was training to be an assassin- now I want my sister back.

Things changed, for better or for worse, I'm still trying to figure that one out.

"Tigress," it was Dick his voice etched with concern, I've learn to detect over the years I've known him, "You ok-you've been silent."

"Fine," I said gruffly.

"Art-Tigress," this time it was M'gann, "We told you, you didn't have to go on this mission..."

"I...I needed something to clear my head," I thought in annoyance through the mindlink, "And missions usually do that...right."

"Artemis," how such an angry teenager with daddy issues could turn into a voice of reason in only a few years completely puzzles me (but hey I'm one to talk. Right.), "You have to have your head in the game in order to clear your head."

"Whatever," out of the corner of my eye I spotted something moving, "I have eyes on...er Bane."

"We are in Santa Prisca," said Wally matter of factly, "Of course you'd see Bane."

"Right," I said. What was the mission again? Crap Conner was right, I didn't have my head in the game.

"I have eyes on him too, but I'm not in a good position to follow," Conner said.

"Tigress, this is going to be on you..." Dick said carefully and slowly through the mindlink like he was debating with himself, "You sure you'll be good to follow?"

"I'll be fine," I thought dropping from the branch in the tree and gracefully landing on the ground loading my crossbow in the process.

"Be careful," Wally added hastily.

"I'm a big girl Wallace," I said.

"Codenames," he reminded.

"I didn't even have a codename for six years thanks to you lunatics," I said, "So I think your good."

I could practically feel Wally rolling his eyes, "Look last time the LEague sent a team here. They bearly got any information because they were ambushed. You also remember the fact that Sportsmaster shot your sister here."

I glared, "I'll be fine," I repeated through the mindlink and outloud. To reassure myself. By the time I looked again Bane had disappeared in the shadows. Crap! I needed to get my head in the game!

"Will you," someone cackled, "That was too easy."

I whipped around my father casually leaned on a tree. I could nearly see his smirk through the shadows.

"TIGRESS! Someone in the the shadows behind you!" Conner yelled through the link.

"Gee," I murmured grabbing out my crossbow and pointing it at my father, "Thanks."

"Artemis," Conner said, "I'm on my way just don't do anything drastic."

"Need backup?" Dick asked.

"I can get there in a few seconds!" Wally supplied.

"It's just Sportsmaster," I said, "I'm already handling it."

"Ok," Dick said, "Since you've already been caught you and Conner grab him we can bring him back to the Watchtower for questioning on what exactly is going on at Santa Prisca, and…about Amber."

"Got it," I responded, I narrowed my eyes as my father took a step forward, "Stay where you are. Don't think for a second I won't shoot, and I'm not talking about just a little nick either."

"Your so different than your sister," he said, "Your sister is so pure, yet so…rebellious. You would have stayed with me for the rest of your life if it wasn't for your mother getting out of jail. You followed my orders, if ti were you back there pointing an arrow at Kid Flash you would have shot it without a hesitation. Sad how things turned out."

God I wanted to set this arrow go so bad to just let him die. I wanted to kill him so bad. I just wanted him to die! Why couldn't he just die..he needs to die. I need him to die! I just...I was so angry at him. He's ruined my life. He made a hell out of the first fifteen years, and now he's doing everything he can to make a hell pit of the rest. I felt my grip tighten on my crossbow. And it took every ounce of courage I had to not kill him. I felt my eyes burned and I was trying hard to keep my emotions in check. Trying hard to keep myself from screaming. This was him-this was evil. This was the man who ruined me. The man who gave me nightmares. The man who made me kill people, do horrible sick twisted things. My hand with the crossbow was shaking. I had to say something...I had to reply.

"That was the old me," I commented, "I don't kill anymore I-"

"You just threatened me," he stepped forward the point of the crossbow on his chest, "I belive you'd do anything to me you hate me that-"

"Artemis," someone suddenly stepped out from the shadows, "He's just trying to get you riled up knock him out ok."

I swiftly put down the crossbow before hitting him hard in the elbow in his temple.

"You ok?" Conner asked he lifted Sportsmaster over his shoulder with ease.

"F…fine-he was just pulling at old wounds. I thought I got over it years ago," I said shaking my head.

Conner frowned, "He's down," I heard him say through the mindlink.

"That's not you Artemis," Conner said, "At one point…it was but you don't do that anymore."

"I want to," I said, "If I killed him right then he could hurt Amber he couldn't hurt Lian-he couldn't hurt me."

Tears sprung in my eyes and I looked down ashamed at my words Conner placed a soft hand on my shaking shoulders, "Then you'd be no better than him, and I know-I know that's the reason you didn't kill him right there. You didn't kill him. Sure I've thought about killing my own psychopathic father," he laughed a humorless laugh, "Many times. But we just don't do it because it's the only thing that keeps us from being like them and you know it."

Conner walked off and I couldn't help but smile wiping the last of my tears away and glad I had such good friends. Because that monster back there-wasn't my family. They were.

**Bludhaven**

**November 7**

**9:45pm**

"Do we really have to question him," Wally asked, "All he'll try to do is play mind games-are we sure-"

"We have to try to get something out of him," Batman said, "We still need to find out what's going on at Santa Prisca, and while Amber's drawing's of the compound she's held in are detailed. We still need to figure things about it. How the system works. The guards hours-we need to find out the stuff Amber doesn't know. And right now the only way we can find this out is with that Man."

"I…I want to question him," I said.

"Artemis," Wally turned towards me a look of annoyance on his face, "That's not a good idea and we all know it."

"Why," I snapped, "I know how he works I did live with him for most of my life."

I knew what he met, my dad can manipulate me, I just couldn't admit that.

"It's just that…" Wally sighed, "Is anyone else feeling like all of this was too easy. Sporstmaster practically through himself into Artemis's arms. Maybe there's another point to his."

"Or he made an honest mistake," I snapped, "Plus what harm is there to me talking to him."

I was frustrated why wouldn't they let me do this. I needed to do this! Just let me do this. This was my sister my father, my niece all of this pulled into one big mess and the guy-the guy who had all the answers he was right there. Right in there! I needed to talk to him.

"There may not be a harm to the Leaguer," Conner said.

"But there may be one to you," Dick finished.

God I hate it when we finish each other's sentences.

I sighed looking around at the ratty warehouse that served as the Young Justice base for a little while, when Mount Justice was destroyed. We figured it wouldn't be safe brining him to the Watchtower. While this isn't the best holding cell-it'd have to do. Even turning him over to the cops would be a screw over for us, because we wouldn't even be allowed to question him.

"I have to do this," I snapped I than took a deep breath, "Please."

"Ok," Batman said, "You'll question him."

"Wait," I said turning towards the cowling man. I raised an eyebrow, "Your actually agreeing to this."

"If anything-anything is going wrong your getting pulled out fo there in an instant. Got it."

"Got it," I grabbed my Tigress mask from the table and placed it back on striding into the room we were keeping my dad he was handcuffed to a table that was bolted to the floor. I sat down across from him. I folded my hands tightly together so hard I was sure my knuckles were a bright white under my gloves.

"Artemis," he said, "I was wondering if they'd let you do the questioning."

I was glad I was going to wear a mask during my interview, it made it harder for him to see my expressions.

"What's going on at Santa Prisca," I asked keeping my voice even. Trying not to do anything-anything that may humor him.

"Drug deals," he said a smirk on his face he looked me straight in the eyes sending chills down my spine, "Same old, same old."

"Figures," I sighed, "What's going on in Boston."

"You know what's going on in Boston little girl. I know your sister snuck out with her little boyfriend. I'm not oblivious while she was good and could have fooled an normal father…well we bot know I'm not a normal father."

The way he said that made me want to throw up, but I kept my cook I just couldn't give him the satisfaction. My folded hands grip tightened and I was glad he couldn't see my glare.

"Why'd you let it go on," I said.

"To humor her," said Sportsmaster, "I was going to kill him."

"But Blaze didn't finish the job," I stiffened, "HE has feelings for her."

Sportsmaster snorted and gave me an evil grin narrowing his eyes at me I couldn't help but squirm uncomfortably, "I noticed."

I tried to keep my cool even more.

"That why haven't you-"

"To humor myself. Watch her…watch her constantly get tortured, and plus if things do work out between them. He's a much worse influence that that Boy Wonder. There has been problems though with that Red Hood guy running around."

"That red hood guy," I narrowed my eyes, "Elaborate."

"Would if I could sweetheart," he said, "No one know's his identity. But he must have a heart or something because he's been watching out for her. Treating her injuries."

Batman probably does he know everyone's identity. I mentally reminded myself to ask about him.

"What injuries, the burn on her shoulder. The one on her shin-hwo did she get that."

"I belive you know how she got the burn on her shoulder. One of your little brats was there watching. The one on her shin was from a training exercise."

"The bruises," I asked.

"When she was defiant," he grinned, "Which at the moment… I belive Batman has told you about how he screwed Amber over…right…"

I stiffened looking at the door and glaring. No he hasn't told me. C'mon Amber keep your cool. I needed to keep my cool. Just keep your cool get the answer's you need don't let yourself get effected by it. He's trying to get under your skin. He could be lying for all I knew. Just keep cool, keep cool. I tried to keep my breathing under control, in and out. Made sure I just didn't leap up grab a weapon and kill him on the sport. I just couldn't. I needed more information.

"He hasn't," my father laughed, "Well…Let's just say Amber paid dearly. You know she's a lot more defiant than you ver were especially with her leaving for that month. Meaning I've had to do worse to her beat her to the break of death pracilly to get her to listen. Oh but she doesn't break she hardly makes a sound last time…last time I just about broke half her-"

I broke, I just couldn't standing it anymore. He needed to be gone. I needed to kill him, I didn't are about anything else. I just needed to kill him...I needed to had had too. He'd broken me. Like he always does.

I stood up fast and grabbed his neck squeezing he laughed before starting to choke. The door swung open and I felt someone grabbing my waist pulling me from the room. I fought and struggled until the door closed.

Everyone stood out there shocked look's on there faces. The arm around my waist loosened enough for me to wiggle free. I stood up fast and found Batman pushing him to the wall grabbing out my knife and putting it to his neck.

"What was he talking about."

I was so angry. I wouldn't kill Batman-while he could be a pretty sick and horrible man. Well he also is a good person and nothing like my father. He didn't deserve death. I was angry though.

Maybe what my father said was a lie, maybe all he was trying to do was get me riled up. But for some reason...for some reason I knew it wasn't that. For some reason I believed him.

Batman started in a cool voice, he didn't even seem to care. All he did was tell the story. I felt sick. I let go of him for a second in a daze.

"You asshole," snapped Wally from behind me, "And you asshole," he turned towards Dick who put his hands up.

How...hwo could have done this. Batman of all people should know what my father is capable of he deals with psychopaths on a daily basis. How could he be so cruel so selfish!

"I thought he told you already," Dick turned to glare at Batman also, "I swear."

"You still let it happen," I said coldly, "You heard what he did to her."

I turned to storm out fo the room afraid I'd do something I'd regret when suddenly there was a large explosion from the room my father wa sin. We all rushed int the room. My father was gone and there was a large smoking hold large enough for a person to step through. I ran to the hole looking for my father and Blaze the asshole who must have broken him out only to find that they were both gone.

I cursed feeling my eyes burn, he was gone. Again.

"He set us up," Wally confirmed.

"Why?" M'gann asked, "None of this makes sense."

"It's the same reason they sent Klarion after the Bata squad, to rile us up to get us angry...it's almost like...it's almost like they want us to get Amber."

Dun.  
Dun. DUNNNNNN! Hey guys hope you liked the chapter! Anyone still out there reading! I got like bearly any reveiws last chapter! It'd be really wonderful  
if you could tell me what you think! I have about four more chapters left to go! I'm so excited this story is working out perfectly. You think I should make  
a sequel? I'm not sure yet. Life is Blind, and Trusting Death Itself Fans…help…writers block is going to KILL me! I'm trying seriously. Have a wonderful night…or morning depending on when your reading this.


	17. Chapter 17

**Watchtower**

**November 8**

**5:00 pm**

_No Ones POV_

"Thank you for coming," Batman stared down the Justice League, and the senior members of the League. Along with Tim, who respectively had a chair in the corner of the room. away from the circle table where the members sat, "We are gathered her today to discuss fate. Fate we can change to be good, or fate that might spiral down word It has occurred to us. That this may be the only time for us to get Amber, even though we're playing into what Sportsmaster most likely wants. If this base she is at is as bad as it seems. There could be risks."

"Amber isn't the only one there," Jade spoke in slight frustration, "My daughter is there. Do you just want Amber because she's a valuable-"

"I was going to speak of Amber also," Batman said coolly, "Are we going to infiltrate the Boston Doc's warehouse. Or are we going to wait longer when we're more prepared to infiltrate it...and risks the lives of Amber and Lian."

"We're not just talking about lives," Artemis snapped, "We're talking...we're talking about more than that. Amber's dangerous on there side...weather she wants to be or not there are going to be ways of manipulation. Imagine if Simon got ahold of her."

"Simon's still cationic," Batman said.

"That's what we thought last time," M'gann countered almost bitterly.

"Amber...Amber's better than that even if Simon got ahold of her...She'd find away out of it," Wally blurted, "I know it. I trust her with everyone of my secrets."

"You do," Batman said, "And why is that."

"Well..." Wally started and everyone looked around knowing this was going to be a long story.

_Wally West_

"C'mon West," I panted to myself, "a little faster. You can't get stuck in the damn speed force forever. You have to get home to Barry, and your Aunt Iris. And your mom and your dad. And Bart. And most of all...Artemis. The love of your life. When you get back your marrying her no if ands or buts," I than chuckled, "Oh who am I kidding it'll probably take me moths to pull up the guts. But you got to get out of here first...faster...faster!"

It was like an explosion and it felt like someone was ripping the skin from my body. Than I lay there on the ground panting. I was alive. I was really alive. Or I was dead and came back as a ghost.

Naw, ghost can't hurt as much as I do right now. And you don't even believe in mystic stuff like that.

Well maybe a little.

I stood up from the ground looking around, "Please tell me I'm not like forty years in the future," I murmured to myself looking for some clue of where I was. I then noticed a sign.

Welcome to Smallville. Oh crap that's...like on the other side of the country from where Artemis is. She's going to be so pissed.

I walked despite my aching body to the nearest house. IT was a small broken up house with chipping pain. Hopefully they were nice people. Nice people with clothes. Mine were almost ripped to shreds. I doubt they could even tell I'm Kid Flash any more. But maybe that's for the best.

I knocked on the door, I heard light footsteps and the door opened. The girl looked eerily familiar. I know I'd never seen her before...but she looked familiar if that made any sense. She had long blond hair. And bright green eyes. She reminded me a lot of Artemis. Except less curvy, and more scowling.

"I...I need help would it be ok if I use my phone to contact my family."

The girl looked around and over her shoulder before glaring at me, "It isn't safe here. Go."

Rude much.

"Look...I know this is weird and I'm a stranger. But I promise I'm not an ax murderer."

"Please go it's for your-"

"Amber!" a gruff voice said and I heard heavy footsteps, "Who's at the door."

"No one-" she started but she was cut off when a large man stepped in front of her. I recognized him immediately. I've even seen him in person. Of course, me Wally West the most unlucky yet fastest boy alive (well not really Bart's sort of one upped me) managed to knock on the door of my worst enemy. Sportsmaster's. Who's daughter is also my Girlfriend.

I was unprepared for the punch that landed me square in the jaw and knocked me out cold.

I don't know how long I was passed out for but I woke up to another slap to the face. The girl stood across from me now changed different a Black Crop top, a leather jacket, jeans and combat boots. Strapped to her back was a quiver full of sharp point Arrow's, and in her hand was a nice tightly strung bow.

"Amber," Sportsmaster said. That's all he said her name. But I knew she knew what he wanted him to do. To kill me. Awe crap, this was bad. But there was a look in her eyes. She'd never done this before. This was her first time. The question is, if Sportsmaster hates me so much (for dating Artemis of course) why was he having his little apprentice do it, "Amber." he repeated harshly.

I liked the name Amber, it was calm, cool and collected. The girl at first appeared to be all of that. But her eyes gave her away she had really…really sad eyes.

"Amber!" he screamed in such harshness it made me shake. I was afraid. She was afraid.

"What's her name?" she blurted. Why would she want to know my name she was about to kill me. Wouldn't my name only haunt her.

I…I guess that's what made me figure it out.

She really didn't want to do this.

"Wally," I was surprised of how could and collected I sounded. I was freaking out inside, "You don't have to do this."

"She does," barked Sportsmaster with such harshness I think Batman would even scream, "Prove yourself to the light. This is who you are. You're a killer-that's all you'll ever be. I'm not letting be anything else."

I've heard of strict parents but jeez this guy was bringing this to a new level.

She pulled back her hand and pointed her bow at me. Wow…this si tit. After getting out for he Speed Force…I was back only to be killed. Just my luck. Now I was never going to see Artemis again.

But then a look on her face changed, a look of stubbornness, and a look for determination. Nothing could stop her.

She changed direction and shot the arrow straight at Sportsmaster's foot. In lightning speed she whipped out the knife and put it to her father's neck, "I'll never be a killer."

She than hit him with the butt of knife and he slumped at her feet.

She saved my life.

_No Ones POV_

"So there," Wally said, "that's why I trust Amber. Why I love her as if she as my sister," I grabbed my feice's hand.

"I can vouch for the fact that the brat has suffered long enough," Jade said, "When I first met her. She was a bitch."

_Jade's POV_

Imagine how thrilled I was when I get a phone call from Artemis telling me. Oh our long lost sister who has been with our father all this tme is back. I'm expecting you to make dinner for us and to be nice in seven hours.

I was angry. Angry as shit. Mom put her in the foster system. How the hell did dad find her. Well because he's dad. And why is she back now. How did she get back?

So I did as Artemis told, correction, ordered me to do. I ordered some pizza and rented SAW II in hope she could handle a little blood and gore. Cause' what Crock can't. Well mom…but that's besides the point.

When she walked inside the house she had a blank face, she looked stuck up.

"So," I immediately inquired, "You killed anyone."

"No," she hissed, "And I'm not going to."

"Well," Wally said, "That's kind of how she got here. You know it's a long story and it all starts with how I came back-"

"I don't care how you came back West," I said, "I care of what the hell this girl did while one the dark side."

"I hacked into a few major company's, and I've stolen millions of dollars. Weapons artwork," she answered nonchalantly, "And I hated it, so can we not talk about my past. I'm hungry."

"Yes," Artemis clapped her hands together and sent me a look as if telling me to shut the hell up, "Lets-"

"Nope," I said, "We got a half an hour until the pizza man is here."

"Jade maybe you should back off the kid-"

"Put a sock in it Harper," I snapped, "Now…tell me what other-"

"I said," she snapped now glaring, "I don't want to talk about that.

"Well," I said, "She does have that Crock family sass…but that's besides the point little girl. What's so bad about telling me."

"Dad made me do some shitty things, and he almost made me do shitter I want to change. I want to have control in my life. So how about you shut the hell up and just let me be. Because the past is the past. I'm going to make a change…I'm going to be in freaking control for once."

"Well," I grinned, "We're going to get along fine."

_No Ones POV_

"That' was…er…pleasant…" M'gann commented, not sure what to say. She's been among Earth how many years. And some things about there relationships still do baffle her.

"My...I think mine was less pleasant," Artemis ran a hand through her hair. The ponytail she had in in had already fallen out, "The things she went through."

_Artemis Crock_

I honestly don't know what I felt when I found out the news.

I mean this was all Dick told me was that Wally was alive, and he'd saved my sister from Sportsmaster. No that can't be right. My sister is lost in the foster system. I left my sister years ago...when I was five almost six. I was young but I remember the day clearly. Dad was in jail for the whole nine months my mom was pregnant. He never even new she was pregnant. Mom had the baby in the hospital, it was a healthy baby girl. I remember that week with her home things were nice. We were having problems naming her. Mom told me, me and Jade could. And of course she left it to two of the most argumentive children out there. So it could be moths until we ever figured that out. I remembered when I came home one day from school my mom was crying.

She said Dad was coming back, two years early. How? I had no idea. But she also said that she needed to hide the baby. She couldn't let him have this one.

She drove all the way to New York City where she found an orphanage. It was at night.

"Do we just bring her in?" I remember asking.

"No," my mother said tears in her eyes as she cradled the young baby girl, "She can have no connection to any of us...we can't even name her."

She placed her gently on the steps and my mom told us to quietly say our goodbyes. She quickly left in tears...I guess she just couldn't take it anymore. Me and Jade crouched to the ground I was crying pretty hard. Even Jade the toughest most rough eight year old I know had tears in her eyes.

"We won't forget you," Jade assured.

"Maybe one day," I said, "One day dad'll be gone for good. And we'll come find you. And be a family. Me, you, Jade and moma..."

Jade nodded, "One day..."

Somehow that day was that day. But there were problems. I knew once my father lost something he'd sure as hell want it back and he'd no doubt want Amber back.

I hurried to the nearest Zeta-beam and I zeta beamed to the bat cave and hurried up the steps of Wayne Manor.

There she sat, she reminded me a lot of myself. Lost.

Wally sat there too. He stood up ran forward and kissed me like I'd never been kissed before. Than with his arm around my waist he said, "Amber...meet your sister Artemis. Artemis meet your sister Amber."

I don't know what possessed me. But the look in her eyes was so familiar...I ran forward and hugged her.

_No Ones POV_

"Over the next months she lost the look in her eyes. She trained she made friends. I glanced at Tim...found a new sense of love. Over the next few months she got brave. She found her real family. And we can't just abandon her again. She's already been abandoned once. Lian can't grow up in that hell hole either. Lian has to be different than the rest of us," Artemis finished.

"Anyone else want to speak on the behalf of Amber..."

"I'm going to... even though I'm not suppose to. But she's my freaking girlfriend so no ones going to stop me," Tim spoke roughly in the corner.

_Tim Drake_

To be honest, I didn't see anything in Amber when I first met her, anything good at least. All I saw was a possible traitor and compromise to the team. Maybe I was being paranoid, or just careful...I mean after all we've been through the past year. Who could exactly blame me.

I remember when I first saw her. I mean-trust me, it wasn't all grand and glory.

I heard the knock on the door, and being the curious and nosy person I am. I hurried downstairs and watched Alfred open the door. Poor Alfred almost died of a heart attack after seeing Wally. For a few minutes he was convinced he was seeing spirits. But I assured him I was was seeing him too. The girl next to him had her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Like she was afraid to do anything.

"This is Amber," Wally introduced, "Artemis's sister. The third and hopefully last daughter of Sportsmaster."

Dick and Bruce came out soon after that. I have no idea where Barbra was. Probably home.

Dick and Bruce gave me a look. I knew the look. Keep your guard up and don't trust her at all. I followed the guard. And my instincts which told me never ever to trust this girl. And trust me when I tell you...I kept the guard up for days. Until I realized something.

She was just like the rest of us.

I mean, tell me...this...When you first started-didn't you all have a nasty past. Some of your were born in Cadmus, some of you watched your parents die, some of you...had the same backstory as Amber. Only we were judging her...because we new her backstory before we knew her. We usually learned about things the other way around.

Through out the months...I saw things things...things I never saw before.

_No ones POV_

She has such determination. When she fought her father, even when she got shot. When she watched Garfield get shot-than she, she was the one to perform medical attention. Without hesitation. She probably saved his life, with how calm she kept. When she left for Lian...when she told me she had to. I wanted to stop her so bad, but I knew if I did. She'd never forgive herself or me. And it wasn't even about Amber in that moment. It was about Lian. And she saw that. When-when she was with the bad guys. And Blaze was about to kill Garfield. She jumped in front of him and got burned. And I know from experience that hurt..."

"When she dragged you back here after you got burned," Dick said, "I saw that...same thing. Just a girl trying to do good. And I also saw her love for you."

"When...when Bruce gave her the flash drive," Barbra spoke up, "She knew she was screwed. But she didn't hesitate because she wanted to help her friends."

"The fact that she snuck out every night to draw maps for us. And give us every piece of intel she had. So she could not only get herself out. But Lian. And to also take down the Light once and for all," Wally said, "Even though it risked her own life."

"So what I'm trying to say here is Amber doesn't want us to get her out," Tim said, "Trust me, if she knew what happened over here. She'll be pissed as hell when we try to get her out that is exactly why we have to get her out. Because she deserves it. After all she went through, all the things from her father. The foster system. The judging eyes of us. She's proved herself over and over again-and we have to trust that we need to get her out."

Batman nodded, "Anything else?" no one spoke the room in the Watchtower was in an eerie silence, "IF this motion passes. The plan we have already determined will go into action immediately. Ok. All in favor of rescuing Amber.

**Boston Warehouse (Lights Base)**

**November 8**

**7:12 pm**

There was an eerie silence this day at the warehouse. My father hardly came and bothered me. He even cancelled training today. I had no trouble from Blaze either. Most of the day I spent in my room entertaining Lian. Reading. Drawing. I was actually a little bored. And gee was I thankful. The most exciting thing happened when Jason opened the door with Taco Bell.

I immediately dug in eating all four tacos within minutes. When I looked up I noticed Jason had only taken two bites.

"What's a matter with you?" I asked.

Why did I ask that. It's not like I cared about Jason or anything. He is exactly what I don't want to be. We're not even friends only allies, allies against my father. He's a killer, murder, he's insane. He thinks the one way to permanently stop things is by killing.

"Nothing," he said obviously irritated.

"Well it doesn't sound like nothing?"

Again why am I talking. Jason just looks…so depressed about something. At least this is some form of entertainment. Being bored can only go so far.

"You may be going home," he said, "I've heard word that they might be getting out of this place."

I don't know weather to be happy or horrified. How stupid are they? Thinking they should get me out for this place. They can't face the Light. This is too dangerous. I can handle this a little while longer. But maybe I couldn't. I was miserable. I've gotten beaten so many times. Maybe-maybe they got a really good plan. Maybe by tomorrow I could be home with my sisters, Wally, my mom, and even Tim.

"You could at least look happy fro me," I blurted. I don't know why. If Jason new I might be getting out other shouldn't he be happy for me. I'd even be out of his hair. He wouldn't have to protect me from Blaze. Make sure I eat. He wouldn't have to watch out for me anymore.

He muttered something under his breath before turning around and grabbing the back of my head before kissing me. I didn't kiss back. I was disgusted angry, annoyed-I even felt a little bad for him. I pushed him back and slapped him hard in the face.

"What the hell Jason!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "I just had to do that!"

"What are we in freaking Twilight!" I yelled, "I have a boyfriend!"

"Who Tim," scoffed Jason, "You can do better…"

"Your jealous," I said crossing my arms to restrain from slapping him.

"I am not, "he said in a growl.

"Your jealous that Tim became the knew Robin….and that I'm his girlfriend!" I said, "God your such a selfish ass-"

Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound like an alarm.

"Well sweetheart," he said still looking baffled, hurt, and angry all at the same time, "I guess it's time for you too go. Grab your bow."

I went to the closet and grabbed my bow and strapped my quiver before lifting up Lian. She giggled. I nodded to Jason and he stepped through the door. I was about to follow him when suddenly it snapped shut. I stepped forward pounding my fists against the door.

"Your father must have closed it remotely," Jason said, "I don't have any explosives-do you have any explosive arrows."

I looked in my quiver and growled, "My dad must have taken it them out without me noticing."

"It's ok," Jason said, "I have some in my room. Wait here."

"Where else am I going to go," I snapped, "Please hurry!"

**Well that took forever. I had writers block forever. Than I wrote the chapter. But then my computer deleted it earlier today! Grr...r. .r.r.r! Well I finally finished it! I'm going to seriously try to update before Thanksgiving, but if I don't, I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'm so thankful for all the friends I've made on this site!**

**Review what you think's going to happen!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Boston Warehouse (Base of the Light)**

**November 8**

**7:34 pm**

I stayed in my room listening to the alarm for what felt like hours, even though I knew it had only been a few minutes.

I couldn't belive this may be my chance of escape and I may be stuck here in my room for the whole thing. Where no one can find me. Hopefully they were using the maps I'd given them, or hopefully my maps were accurate enough, and made sense. Jason should be back though, he knows where I am. Or maybe he was just so angry with me he locked me in here. So that I could stay longer, and hed could have a chance with me. That chance is sub zero. Or even worse...he's hurt...or captured like me. I sighed placing Lian down and sitting on my bed tucking my knee's to my chest.

I really hope someone would find me, I wanted out of here more than anything. I was tired of training, the beatings, the constant reminder that they controlled me because they had Lian. Going on missions against the people I care and love about. Stealing millions of dollars from innocent people. I wanted out, that was my old life, which I unwillingly was brought back into. Not by choice, because I had to protect the most important thing. Lian. So she wouldn't turn out as messed up as the rest of us. I didn't even want Lian to become a hero at this rate. Because even the hero business was becoming to risky. How many times has Garfield almost died in the past few months. Has Tim? Me?

This was all just to much, I was finished...What if I stopped being a hero. Oh who was I kidding, if I wasn't a villan, and I wasn't a hero what was I? That's right people I don't have a freaking clue.

The alarm was getting so annoying, I swear even if it turned off I'd still hear it because it'd been imprinted in my brain so badly.

That's when I heard the yelling. "Amber!" yelled a voice, "Amber you down here!"

"TIM!" I pounded on the door in desperation, "TIM! I'm in here!"

"Get somewhere safe I'm going to blow the door off!"

I scooped up Lian and stood in the closet with her.

"You safe?" he yelled.

"Yeah!" I said

There was a large explosion and I heard footsteps as they rushed into the room. There he was Tim, no longer deadly burned by Blaze. But healthy and alive. I stepped forward and my lips crashed against his in a passionate kiss. His hands were tangled in my hair, mine were still around my niece.

"Ew," said a gruff voice, "There's kids around you know."

I broke away from Tim to see Jason standing there. He was in his red mask so I couldn't see his expression but I felt a little bad kissing Tim infront of him. Now...now that I knew his true feelings for me. Yeah I said my grip tightening, "We don't have time to kiss each other anyway. We need to go."

"Who's this?" Tim asked.

"Jason Todd, Tim Drake," I said, "No real time for introductions."

I raced down the hall.

"Your kidding right?" Tim asked.

"No Drake," I swung a left," I'm not kidding...jesus does Batman tell you anything."

"No," Tim and Jason said in sync.

"Where is everyone," I asked.

"At the front of the building," said Tim. I managed to slip through.

"Oh her night in shining armor. I could have gotten her out to. I just needed explosives," Jason snapped.

"Stop," I snapped, "Not right now. Ok."

"What do you mean not right now," tim said, "Are you two..."

I groaned, "No," I hissed vetomlessly, "and I'll never be. And to be honest I'm not even caring who's my boyfriend and who's not. I need to concentrate on getting Lian out of here. So if either of you know what's best for you. You'd shut the hell up."

I turned a corner to see Slade and Cheshire in full on combat. Slade was fast and stronger...with a swipe of one of his swords it cut straight through her Sai. I didn't even know it was possible. I didn't know much about Slade just that he was super human somehow.

Slade had taken a gash out of Jade's arm and she was tiring quickly. Jade! I said... She looked backwards and almost got her head chopped off if it wasn't for Tim throwing a baterang at his hand.

I hastily handed her Lian, "Go," I ordered, "Us three can handle Slade. You get Lian to safety."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but I knew her priorities. Lian was over me. She nodded and hurried out for the building. Finally I could shoot. I notched back an arrow and pointed it at Slade. I shot it and he got electrified. He fell to the ground and I crouched down next to him, "I think eh's knocked out." I went to pull of his mask to make sure but something clicked and Jason pushed me out of the way.

A little dart landed right in his neck and he woozily fell to the ground.

"Jason!" I screamed.

"Poison," Tim said, "You idiot didn't you know his mask was rigged."

"No," I snapped, "Obviously not!"

Tim sighed, "Batman has the antidote to it I'm going to need to ge tit to him."

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Slade stirring, "Go," I snapped.

"What?"

"Jason's knocked out because of my carelessness. I can hold off Slade long enough for you to get away and get help. So go!"

"But AMber-"

"Go goddamnit," I said.

Tim put Jason's arm around his own neck and hauled him to his feet hurrying away.

I notched another arrow. Pulling it back and shooting Slade sliced and dodged it.

"Silly girl," he chuckled, "Your arrows wont do any good on me and you know it."

I shot again and he sliced. He was right they weren't going to do any good. And as good as I am at firing arrows-he wa sjust to fast. This was stupid and possibly a death sentence, but I was already running out of arrows. ANd I may need to save those for later. I grabbed out my knife and charged forward dodging his sword. He went to slice my head off and I ducked performing a round house kick. But he caught my foot midair and through me to the ground. I felt a sharp pain to my side and I gasped out as I felt to cool metal enter my body.

"Slow," he said, "You really should work on your speed."

I groaned stand up ignoring he pain he swiped forward I stepped back and the sword grazed my stomach making me wince. He jabbed and I went and tried to stab him int he abdomen. He grabbed my hand and bent it an awkward angle so it cracked. Dammit. I'm going to need that hand to shoot. I dropped my knife as he bent it more but than he let go and kicked me hard in the ribs sending me crashing to the ground bleeding out in several places.

Crap.

"Your lucky I don't have permission to actually kill you," he chuckled.

Somehow after all this my dad just saved my life. That si if I can get up again. I was bleeding pretty heavily in the gash in my stomach and the stab wound in my side. My wrist was probably broken. I didn't know how long I could last. I was seeing dots in my vision.

But I needed to get up. I needed to get out of this. Without putting pressure on my wrist I got up and found my compound bow, thankful it only required one hand. I hurried down the hall and heard some commotion in the next room.

"Let her go Blaze!" I hurried into the next room.

Cheshire was on the ground a burn on her shoulder and another on her shins he was on the ground weaponless her mask tore in half. for the first time in her life she was crying...Actually sobbing tears.

Across the room was Blaze...Blaze..holding Lian fire right next to her head. Lian was crying and squirming and Blaze kept a firm hold on her.

"LEt her go Blaze," I said aiming the compound bow at him.

"What are you going to do Amber," Blaze taunted, "Shoot me? If you shoot me, it's not going to be fatal. All that's going to happen is that I'm going to still burn this little girl to a crisp either way."

"LEt her go!" I repeated, "Are you really this sick!"

"Yes," he said, "You should have figured it out. The only way to stop me is to kill me. So one way, you let your neice dye. Another way...another way you end me save your niece and have to live with it."

"And you'll have to live with killing a little girl," I said.

"I've done worse," he said almost lazily, "But either way I win. Which way is going to be better for you."

Jade looked at me but she was weaponless from her flight

My finger was weak on the trigger. The flames when closer to Lian. If I kill him, I'll be changed forever. I'll be ruined. But then Lian will live. Lian will have hope away from my father. If...if I let him live. I'll have to live with knowing Lian is dead and...and I could have stopped it. There has to be another way-there is always another way to get out of these types of things.

The flames were brough closer every scream Lian gave was piercing my ears.

"Do it," he growled, "Kill me Amber. You know you want to."

"No...no," I said," there has to be another way!"

My heart was hammering through my chest. My decision had to be made... I just couldn't let her die. If she died it would be my fault. I need to save her...she's just a little girl. Even if it does mean it ruins my life. I know for a fact Blaze is deluded enough to commit...commit such an act of...horror.

"Do it!" he screamed.

My finger pressed on a trigger. Everything went in slow motion. People say that's impossible...but I remember every second as it slowly inched past. The arrow flew Blaze was smiling as it hit him straight in the forehead. The fire went out Lian was falling tot he ground. Jade leaped forward and caught her before she hit. I dropped the combat bow as there was footsteps behind me.

"Oh my god," someone said. Tim.

"I...I killed him," I murmured out looking at my hands. So clean yet I felt like they were drenched in blood.

"You had to," Jade said, "Amber...you had no choice-he was going to kill Lian."

Tim stepped in front of me into my field of vision. He reached forward to grab my hand but I stepped back, "I'm a murder!" I wailed out.

I stepped back feeling dizzy. My wounds felt like they were being multiplied times a thousand. I was shaking.

"Amber," Tim looked down suddenly noticed my gushing wounds, "Amber your bleeding badly."

My knee's buckled and Tim caught me before I hit the ground, "No! Crock! Don't you dare fall asleep...you need to stay awake..."but I was already fading out of consciousness. Hopefully I'd just die, everything would be easier then.

**Boston Warehouse**

**November 8**

**8:00 pm**

Tim Drake

She crashes to the ground her knee's buckling under her. I caught her before her head hit the floor. I shook her slightly, "No! Crock," a sense of urgency in my voice, "Don't you dare fall asleep...you need to stay awake..."

Her eyes flutter shut and I know she's given up which horrifies me. No she can't give up now not after all we've been through. I look again at still Blaze in shock. She actually did it.

Jade stood up cradling a crying Lian to herself, "Tim…we need to get her out of here."

I lifted her up bridal style a little horrified of how light she's gotten the past month. Too many things were racing through my mind too much was happening at once.

Jason Todd wasn't really dead, and it was obvious now, that he had something the do with my girlfriend. In like he obviously likes her the same way I do. I mean I can't blame him there's a lot to like about Amber. But seriously dude bro code. I don't care if you died and came back.

We really just took down Sportsmaster. I watched as Batman did it himself. I did notice a lot of the Light getting away but we were also stopping a ton of the light. This was great amazing actually.

Amber just killed Blaze. God she was never going to forgive herself. I heard Jade say she had to do it just as I came in. that she had no choice. Blaze must have had Lian…God that's just so messed up. And horrible. She's never ging to be the same. I remember all this time the main thing she wanted to stay away from is killing someone. And she in the end ultimately failed

We might have just gotten her back only to loose her.

I hurried to the front of the battle things seemed to be dying down, "We need to get her to the Watchtower!" I yelled. The battles that were going on died down or were suddenly abandoned. While I didn't think any of us were dead. A lot were injured. Still Amber seemed to be one of the worst. Wally zoomed up.

"I can get her there fast Tim," Wally said holding out his arms.

I almost didn't want to-I needed to make sure to get her there myself. I didn't trust anyone else. But I knew Amber had better chances if Wally got her there.

I let Wally take her and he zoomed away.

This was too much. I stood there Amber's blood on me shaking too horrified about everything to even move. The fighting was now totally subsided the member's of the team and the League stood around me.

"Timmy?" Dick sounded worried as he stepped forward, "You ok Timmy?"

I stepped back shaking, "No," I snapped, "I'm not ok."

I hurried to the front of the warehouse pushing through the crowd heading toweards my bike. Someone leaped in front of me.

"Tim," it was Artemis, "You gotta tell us what happened."

"Amber killed Blaze," Jade snapped, "That's what happened."

There were gasps in the crowd.

"She…she couldn't have done that on purpose," Garfield said.

"Of course he didn't do it on purpose you little dimwit," Jade snapped, "She was forced too. Blaze took me down. He grabbed Lian. I was weaponless from a fight earlier with Slade. Which must be how Amber got stabbed. Amber came in…and she realized the only way Lian was getting out of this alive is if she killed Blaze…it was her only choice. If she hurt him in any other way. That would have just made things worse."

There was an eerie silence as Artemis wrapped her arms around myself. I'd stopped walking and my head hung low.

"It's going to crush her," I blurted, "She…she just wanted to save Lian…and she's ruined herself in the process."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glanced behind me to see Batman. I found myself turning around and shaking in sobs as he wrapped his arms around me in a firm hug. A rare one too. Bruce and me hardly show emotion towards each other were not really the feeling type. We've both learned to put up masks but this is too much…This was just way too much.

**Watchtower Med Bay**

**November 9**

**1:00 am**

Artemis Crock

The steady beep...beep...of the machine was the only thing telling me she was alive. God my little sister...how did I let this happen to you. It was his fault...I knew that...but for some reason I felt like it was mine. My dad new Blaze was insane and unstable, I mean he was Lex Luthor's little brat for a long while. Maybe that was my father's plan all along, to cause Blaze to go insane and threaten Lian like that. Threats he intended to keep no doubt. For AMber to end up killing him, ruining her life in the process all because he wanted Lian to survive. IT was all my father's sick game, his sick game to get what he really wanted. For Amber to kill someone. For her to become and assassin. A murder like he wanted her too.

I stared wide eyed no sleep. My future husband was sound asleep next to me his arm around me as my head leaned against his chest which lightly heaved up and down as he snored softly. He looked peaceful and not so worried. He was also the only sense of warmth in the damn hospital room. I was envious he was able to sleep. I couldn't if I tried.

She looked so small with all those machines hooked up to her. Of course she had always been small skinny as a rail, skinner after going back to my father. She hardly had any muscle. Which was suprising considering how much she trained. She had bags over her eyes and scars all over now. She looked pale. She was so small..she'd always been small. Smaller than me and Jade were at her age. But now she seemed especially small.

I leaned forward and brushed a piece of her now raven black hair out of her eyes and on to the pillow along with the rest of her thick hair. She looked a lot like JAde with black hair. I reminded myself to die it back blond when she woke up. Maybe that'd make her feel better. I liked her blond hair better. She looked more like me with Blond hair. At least with her blond hair I had something in common with her.

"You have things in common with her," someone blurted from the doorway. I glared at the petite green girl with her red hair grown a little back out now in a simple bob, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to intrude...it's just...your thougths are really loud...and..."

I sighed realizing my anger wasn't even towards her my anger was let out because...where else am I going to put it. M'gann moved and carefully sat next to me on the other side of still sound asleep Wally.

"It's ok," I established.

"I brought you Coffee," she said, "I figured sine it's freezing up here, and your obviously refusing to fall asleep that..."

"Thanks," I said grabbed the cup before she could continue on. There was something nagging me though something important I needed to ask M'gann, "Can you hear her thoughts."

M'gann winced, "Most of them are jumbled, but I do hear a lot of self blame...and she keeps replaying the moment in her head."

"What moment?" I asked.

"You know," she said placing with the hem of her skirt.

I sighed, "Yeah...I do."

"She's going to need you when she wakes up Artemis," M'gann placed a hand on my nee, "I know you know what she's going through. So she's going to need you more than anyone."

I nodded.

"It's not going to be easy," she continued, "Trust me it Garfield still has nightmares of when his mom died.

But you two will get through it together."

M'gann delivered one last squeeze to my knee before leaving. For some reason M'gnn's words put me at ease. I don't know why but they just did. And before I knew it I had a fallen asleep in Wally's arms.

**Watchtower Med Bay**

**November 9**

**9:00 am**

I woke up to the sound of someones footsteps. I drowsily opened my eyes and watched as Tim come into the room. I grabbed a sip of my now cold and slightly gross tasting coffee.

"Any change?" he asked. I'd sent him home last night. He was pretty messed up. I mean we all were but Tim was just the worse out of all of them. Even after a supposed nights rest he had bags under his eyes his hair was messed up. His clothing didn't match.

He slipped into a chair on the other side of the room and had grabbed her hand giving it a tight squeeze. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the love he had in his eyes for her.

"For the record," I said, "I believed you two would be together from the beginning."

"Really," he said dryly, "She hated me at frist."

"Oh I know," she said, "She spent hours going on about how annoying you were. Yet, I knew."

"And how exactly did you know?" Tim said actually sounding a little humored.

"Well because I did the same thing with Wally," I said.

"You did what with me," Wally asked drowsily.

"Oh nothing," Jade said from the doorway. She must have been listening in, "Any change?"

Everyone shook there head," I spoke to the doctor," Tim said, "He said last time he checked she was stable enough to be waking up soon."

"That's good," Wally said, "Isnt' it."

"She's going to accept the fact of killing someone."

"I don't know what worse," I admitted, "Being in a coma, or finding out you're a killer."

**Well...I guess I did update before Thanksgiving...Lol. I just wanted to get a start on the chapter but ended up finishing it...whatever... Have a great Thanksgiving...again, but I might update before...Who the hell knows anymore. Only two more chapters left after this one! So excited!**


End file.
